Rescue me
by hunterwm
Summary: continued story set a few months after show ended. main focus on katie and jessie.will get better i promised. just didn't know how to start it. first fic ever so reviews will help me a lot.thanks! DISCLAMER:i own nothing,sadly
1. Chapter 1

"They're gonna die!" Katie said pointing to the t.v. screen with a large bowl of popcorn nestled on top of her crossed legs. She had been sitting next to Jessie on the couch for the last hour now watching, in her opinion, the most predictable movie in the world.

"Katie!" Jessie playfully slapped Katie's arm.

"Oww, hey." Katie laughed and tried to act hurt.

"That's impossible. He's the hero. the hero always lives," Jessie said.

"Usually yes, but not this time. Sorry babe." Katie grinned. Jessie huffed while crossing her arms and turned back to the screen. By the end of the movie Jessie's jaw had dropped to the floor.

"No…but…he..how is that possible?" Katie laughed.

"I told you so. I knew he would die. I mean, they weren't that subtle about it." Jessie grinned and turned to Katie.

"No I mean, how is it possible that you were right?" Katie opened her mouth to retort but found no words coming to her.

"Whats the matter. Cat got your tongue? Did Singer run out of her list of snappy come-backs?" Katie glared at her.

"ok that's it. You're going down." Katie reached for her but Jessie took off running. Katie followed her up the stairs. As she approached the attic door it started to close so she put her foot in it to stop it. With all of her strength she pushed the door open, overpowering Jessie on the other side. Jessie squeaked and ran up the stairs. At the top Katie managed to catch up to her and rap her arms around the small blonde from behind.

"Now you're gonna get it Sammler." Katie bent down, picked up Jessie bride style and threw her on the bed. Katie jumped on the bed after her and started to tickle Jessie. Tears fell from her eyes as laughter took over the room.

"No…please…stop….Katie." After a few more seconds Katie managed to pin Jessie's arms above her head. The laughter died down as both girls stared at each other with serious eyes. Katie looked at the other girl in complete adoration. She finally broke the silence.

"I am so in love with you." Jessie blushed and looked down for a moment. When she looked back up at the older girl all the fear was gone. Jessie smiled wide. Her blue eyes locking with Katie's.

"I love you too." All hesitation was gone from her voice. Katie let out a small sigh of relief that she knew she didn't need to be holding. With a smile she leaned down and kissed Jessie. Katie let go of Jessie's wrists as the kiss continued. Mouths open and tongues fighting for dominance. Jessie wrapped one hand around Katie's neck while the other went to her waist. She pulled Katie down to lie on top of her and Katie obliged. Katie moved her right hand down Jessie's side to her stomach where her shirt rode up and caressed it. Jessie shuddered. She pulled back and inhaled sharply. Katie looked at her worried.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No no, not at all. Just didn't expect it." Katie still looked worried and Jessie wanted to ease her mind.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Both girls grinned and continued where they left off.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie moved her kisses from Jessie's lips, to her jaw, to her neck. She planted butterfly kisses wherever she saw skin, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from Jessie. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door but the two girls were too involved with each other to hear it. The visitor slowly walked up the stairs and stopped in their tracks.

"Woah." Jessie and Katie woke up from their haze and sprung apart to opposite sides of the bed trying to act as normal as possible. Grace stood there with her eyes wide.

" My mom wanted to let you know we were back and umm if Katie was staying for dinner." Jessie looked at Katie for confirmation and Katie nodded.

"Umm yeah she is."

"Great."

"Yeah." The three girls looked everywhere but at each other. Finally Katie spoke up.

"This is awkward."

"Yeah. But in my defense I did remember to knock this time. Maybe someone should lock the door?" Jessie let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah. I get it." Grace looked back and forth between the girls.

So are you gonna tell your parents about you guys anytime soon? I mean, it's been like, what, four months since you guys have been dating and-"

"Four months, two weeks and three days actually," Katie answered proudly. She looked at the girls now staring at her with their eyebrows raised.

"What? I keep track of these things ok?"

"Whatever. I meant that with the summer coming and all, you guys will probably be spending a lot of time together and it might be a good idea to tell-"

"No!" Jessie shouted out of nowhere. Katie looked at her hurt.

"What do you mean by that Jess? Do you not want to tell them?"

"No I,I,I, just meant that it's not a good time right now," Jessie stuttered.

"Look, I didn't mean anything by it…I'm just gonna go help my mom. I'll come back up to get you for dinner." The girls watched as Grace made her way out of the door. Neither said a word to each other for a few minutes. Katie couldn't take it anymore.

"You know, I'm actually not that hungry. Maybe I'll just go home." Katie made to grab her jacket hanging on the chair but Jessie grabbed her wrist."

"Ok one, I know that's a lie because you are always hungry and two, you can't leave now. I'd miss you too much. It's like, I don't know. I feel incomplete without you as cheesy as that sounds. And I just want to be with you all of the time with no interruptions from anyone. With my family I have to share everything and at school all your friends want to talk to you. I guess I'm selfish and I want to keep you for myself. It's not like I'm ashamed. I guess I'm just a little scared about how people will treat us and what if we never get to be alone together and if anyone tried to keep us apart I might die and-" Katie crushed their lips together, silencing Jessie. When they pulled apart Jessie looked up at a smiling Katie with her eyes glazed over.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you. That was almost a full blown Katie Singer babblefest."

Jessie let out a sigh and gave a little laugh. a second later her face went back to being serious.

"So you're not mad at me, are you?" Jessie put on a pouty face.

"Come on. How could I be mad as someone with a face like that?" They both giggled and Jessie's arms snaked around Katie's waist to pull her into a hug. "Katie whispered in her ear.

"I love you Billie."

"I love you too." After a few moments Katie's stomach started to growl.

"Sooo…wanna go dowstairs and see what's for dinner?" Jessie pulled away to see a grinning Katie wagging her eyebrows. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Like I have a chance at stopping you from filling your stomach."

"Resistance is futile."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

So what do ya think? just a start. trust me i have MUCH bigger plans for this story than this stuff. but i gotta go through this stuff to get to the good stuff, you get it? anyway forgot to remind you i dont proof read these stories so if i spell things wrong and what not? my bad=)


	3. Chapter 3

_B+W testimonial: Rick looks at the camera:__ "High school hasn't really changed at all. Other than the clothes everything is the same. The people, the classes. It was so crazy. So exciting. I don't remember being able to sit down long enough to really enjoy it._

Bored. That was the only way to describe Jessie's mood. It was study hall. Jessie was in the library getting a head start on her homework at one of the tables in the back. No one was really around today. She glanced up from her textbook and noticed a tall girl carrying a pile of paperwork in her arms, obstructing the view of her face. She approached the table at which Jessie sat and with a big heave, picked up the papers a little more and dropped them on the desk. Katie slumped to the seat next to Jessie and sat down while staring at the pile of papers.

"And what might this be?"

"Hell in paper form." Jessie let out a chuckle.

"Really now?" Jessie said with a sly grin.

"Yes. See? This is why I hate school. They wait until the very end to give you the most work. Why couldn't I get this stuff when I was a freshman and had no life other than learning? We have two weeks till the summer and they choose just now to torture us. You know what? I won't stand for this. I quit."

"Today's Friday. You have the weekend to look forward to."

"Damn, your right. Quitting now would be a waste. Remind me to quit Monday ok?"

"Yeah. I'll do that." Jessie was still curious about the papers.

"But seriously, what is this stuff?"

"Some is just work, final projects for the year and stuff. Some SAT stuff that I should probably study but you know I won't. And the rest is from my guidance counselor about colleges he thinks I should apply for. Then again, he's an idiot so I probably shouldn't trust him. I mean, he told Tad he should go to Yale. In no way is Tad smart enough for that." Jessie picked up a few of the forms at the top and scanned the covers with her eyebrows raised.

"Harvard. Duke. Princeton. Oxford? Wow…ummm. These are some really good schools Billie." Jessie handed them back to Katie with a fake smile. "I know you're gonna get into them." Katie took Jessie's hand under the table and intertwined their fingers.

"Hey look. This doesn't mean anything. I'm not as smart as you think. I won't get into all of them. I'm not even interested in half these schools. And there are some really great ones that are a lot closer than these are. Besides, we have a long time before we have to think about this stuff ok? So let's just not worry about it." Jessie looked up and smiled at the older girl. She quickly glanced around the large room to make sure no one was looking and pecked Katie's lips.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"I love you." Katie beamed.

"I love you too Billie."

"Ladies. Fancy meeting you here." The girls looked up at Tad who was standing on the other side of the table.

"Oh I'm so sorry Billie. I tried to ditch him but he's like a lost little puppy that can't take a hint."

"Hey! Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!" Jessie couldn't help but last.

"What are you guys. Like five years old?" Tad and Katie looked at each other, then to Jessie and simultaneously answered

"Yes!" Jessie laughed again.

"Hey umm Katie I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok. Jess, I'll be right back." Jessie gave a her a nod and turned back to her book while waving at Tad."

"Ok what's up?"

"Ok two things. One I kinda wanna ask Jessie out again and-"

"No."

"No?"

"Whatever it is you want me to ask her, I won't. You should just leave the poor girl alone." Katie was getting frustrated. Jessie was hers but she wasn't allowed to tell anyone. She knew it would lead to problems.

"Fine. I don't need you ok? Just relax. Oh and the other thing I wanted to tell you was Liz was asking about you." This made Katie look up.

"What?"

"Yeah. She was asking about you. She wanted me to give you an invite. I think it's an 'end of the year' type party or something. It's next Saturday. And I asked her to invite Jessie too so let her know for me." Katie scrunched her eyebrows and stared at the invitation now in her hands.

"Katie. Hello? Are you all right?" Tad waved a hand in front of her face and she snapped out of it.

"Umm. Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem. And hey, if you want to talk about it…" He trailed off.

"Thanks meathead." He smiled at her.

"Anytime." Tad walked to the door and out of the library. Katie turned and walked back the table.

"Hey is everything ok?" Katie put on a fake smile.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What did Tad want?"

"He wanted my help in asking you out again."

"Oh."

"Yep." Jessie wanted to change the subject.

"What's that?" Katie looked down at the invitation in her hand. She crumpled it up and stuffed it in her pocket.

"It's nothing. Umm I have to go. Do you want a ride home later?"

"Actually I need a ride to therapy if you don't mind."

"No problem I'll meet you in the parking lot later. Bye Billie."

"Bye Katie." Katie picked up the papers on the table and made her way to the door. Before leaving she turned to Jessie and blew her a kiss, which she pretended to catch, and then held to her heart. She then mouthed an 'I love you.' Katie grinned and turned to the door to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie was at her locker, sorting through what she needed to take home. She could feel someone standing behind her and she smiled.

"I thought I told you I'd meet you after school. Did you really miss me that much that you couldn't wait another two periods?"

"Hi Katie." She froze. That wasn't Jessie's voice. She slowly turned around and looked at the girl in front of her. About the same height but thinner with a diver's body. a mix of reddish, brown hair with natural blonde highlights. Brown eyes that were a contrast to Jessie's blue ones. And the smile was an exact match to Jessie's. It had been a long time since seeing that smile directed at her. Katie was taken aback. With no emotion in her voice, Katie addresses the girl.

"Elizabeth." They stared at each other for a few moments.

"So I don't know if Tad told you but I'm having this thing at my house next week."

"Yeah he told me."

"Oh good." Another pause.

"No offense but why are you here?"

"I go to school here."

"No I meant-"

"I know what you meant. I was just stalling so I could think of a suitable answer."

"Come up with anything good?" Liz let out a small sigh.

"Look. I'm sorry for everything. It's been over a year and you have been good. I miss you and I want you to come. Maybe get back to the way things used to be." Katie snapped.

"Oh, I've been good? What I'm some dog that had to be punished for the last year and a half and now I'm forgiven and deserve a reward or something? You hurt me. I didn't deserve any of that. You don't know what you put me through. Besides, I offered you the chance to go back to how it was millions of times and you just through it in my face. I don't need this. I don't need you." That stung.

"Hey woah that's so not what I meant. I just...when everything happened I asked you to back off. And you respected me enough to do that and keep doing that. Not once have you…I just meant I miss you. I want to start over. I'm ready to put that in the past now. I realize i overreacted now. And I know I've kept you waiting for this and I'm sorry for that too. I know I was horrible and I want to make it up to you." Katie waited a few moments before speaking.

"You're a bitch you know that right?" Liz frowned.

"Yeah, I gathered that."

"So what time do you want me to come over?" Liz looked up and beamed.

"So that means you'll come?"

"On a few conditions. One, we talk. Have an actual conversation with no interruptions, and sort though al lthe drama."

"Ok."

"Two, your mom has to make those little stuffed mushroom things." Liz laughed.

"I think I can arrange that."

"And three, if Tad challenges me to a chicken fight, I shotty your brother, ok?"

"Sounds good. Do you need the address?" She felt bad asking. It had been so long, Katie might not remember it.

"No I'm good."

"Great. ok, I'll see you later." Liz wrapped her arms around Katie and Katie melted into the hug. It lasted for a few long seconds. Neither wanted to move. She could smell the lavender shampoo Liz used. She was trying to remeber the last time they hugged.

"I missed this," Liz whispered in her ear.

"Me too." Liz pulled back.

"Bye."

"Bye Liz." Katie turned around to gather her books and shut her locker. She walked off to her next class to finish her project early. Little did she know, someone saw the whole exchange between them.

"Wait until I tell Jessie."

__________________________________________________________________________

Dun Dun Dun. See this story is getting interesting. and the whole thing with Liz will be explained soon. in case I didn't mention it Jessie is a sophomore, Katie and Liz and juniors, and it is early June. It's still somewhat following the storyline. You will see.


	5. Chapter 5

_B+W testimonial Zoe crosses her arms in a hissy fit Babies are so stupid. I mean, people think i'm still a baby. Thats pretty insulting. Comparing me those little people who can't function on their own. I get that we were all one once and blah blah blah. But i just don't think i should have to deal with them.  
_

Zoe kept her arms crossed as she followed Lily, Grace, Jessie, and Katie through the aisles of clothing at Babies R' US.  
"Hey Grace, what about this?" Katie held up an outfit.  
"We can't get that."  
"Why not?" Grace rolled her eyes.  
"Because, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet. Stick to the unisex stuff." By this point Zoe was bored beyond belief.  
"Right. We can't get clothes so why don't we just go home." Lily scowled at her. Before she could say anything, Katie jumped in.  
"Your right. We can't buy this stuff yet. Why don't you guys go check out cribs and stuff and Zoe and i will head over to look at some toys." Jessie sent her a questioning look while Lily just smiled. Zoe just shrugged.  
"Yeah ok." The two girls started walking away from the group. Katie was the first to speak.

"So. Something tells me your not to happy about the baby." Zoe rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically.  
"Gee, ya think Why I hate babies. I hate being the baby."  
"No. You love babies. You love Maddie don't you?"  
"That's different."  
"Yeah it is because when this baby comes, you'll have to see it everyday. People coming in all the time, wanting to see it. I think your just getting jealous."  
"Am not."  
"You are. With the baby coming, you're gonna miss being the youngest. Getting all of the attention. You're afraid you're gonna fade into the background aren't you?" Zoe stopped walking.  
"How did you know?"  
"It happens to everyone. I mean once my neice was born, things changed in my house. I thought i was less important. And i was."Zoe frowned.  
"You're not suppose to tell me that. You're suppose to comfort me." Katie smiled.  
"It's true. My niece couldn't take care of herself. I could. My parents gave me more responsibility. I started feeling like an adult and it felt good. Plus since my parents were distracted i got away with a lot of stuff." Zoe laughed at this.

_B+W testimonial Zoe smiles at the camera I like Katie. She always treats me like a normal person. She doesn't talk down to me. I'd much rather her as a sister than Jessie.  
_

"Look, if you want to talk you can come to me. Or your family. I mean you don't think you're the only one who is trying to cope with this I'm not Heck no. You're just responding differently. Jessie is glad that the baby is coming 'cause it with take the focus off of her, Grace doesn't want the baby to come because she doesn't want to compete with it for the star role in the family, and Eli...well he could't care either way, but you should talk to them." By now they had walked all around the store and reached the check out line where the group was standing. Jessie walked over and grabbed Katie's hand.

"Lily wanted us to start the car for her and bring it to the front." She handed Katie the keys.  
"Can i come?" Jessie pulled Katie's hand toward the door. Katie gave her an apologetic look and waved.  
"No!" As they left Zoe mumbled under her breath.  
"Geez. You don't hafta be so hostile. I mean, it's not like i'd be interupting anything." If only she knew how wrong she was.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

HeHe this is fun. And see how nice Katie is? I basically finished the real part of the story (the ending) and now i get to spend the next week or so making chapter like these until i get there. There are probably gonna be a lot of chapters to this story. Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

The last bell rang for summer vacation and the hallways filled with students screaming and throwing papers into the air. Jessie made her way to her locker to gather everything she needed. As she did this someone snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" Jessie grinned.

"I'm gonna need a hint."

"Well I'm the most amazing, pretty and talented person you have ever met."

"Oh. So you're Johnny Depp." Katie's hands dropped allowing the girl to turn around and face her. Jessie looked her up and down.

"Oh sorry. I thought you were someone else." Katie gave her a dirty look.

"I am SO much prettier than him." Jessie laughed and pulled Katie into a hug.

"You are absolutely right." They pulled away from each other.

"So my mom invited you over tomorrow. We were gonna go have lunch with Henry if you felt like coming." Katie cleared her throat and looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I umm, have plans already."

"Really? What?"

"Nothing important. But if you want I could drop by tonight to hang out."

"Sounds good. Bring a movie. And please, nothing with someone getting their head cut off."

"Well now you've just eliminated half of my choices." As they were talking Liz walked over.

"Hi."

"Hi back. Jessie this is Liz, Liz, Jessie." Katie said. They both nodded at each other. Liz turned to face Katie again. Jessie looked at the two girls staring at each other.

"Well, I'm gonna catch a ride from Grace. So I'll see you at six?" Jessie looked at her with hopeful eyes. Katie smiled.

"But of coarse madam."

"Great. See you later." She waved and walked off.

"So I was thinking-"

"Well that can't be good." Liz raised her eyebrow.

"You know I'm smarter than you."

"Point taken. Continue."

"Like I was saying. I think you should come over early. That way we could talk a little before everyone else comes over. Plus I need some help setting up stuff if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Cool…well see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Liz slowly walked away as did Katie in the opposite direction. Before she turned the corner she looked back and watched Liz go to the door, turn, and wave back at her.

**At the book store…**

"So, the kids are out of school. You have to deal with them all summer. All I can do is point, laugh, and gloat that I'm not you." Judy smiled at Lily and handed her a book to put on the shelf while Lily rolled her eyes.

"Enjoy it now. That might change soon." Lily stopped picking up books.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"To make the store more accessible."

"To who?"

"Umm…short people?" They both burst out laughing.

"Atleast you have Rick to help you out."

"Not so much."

"What do you mean?" Judy looked at her curiously, the books forgotten.

"He's thinking about Australia. He's dedicated a lot of time this summer to working on projects and he keeps bringing it up. He thinks it will be a good experience for the kids and us. And with the baby coming it might be time for a change."

"Sam has been doing the same thing. Is Rick thinking about moving the family there?" Lily was silent.

"Well, is he?" Lily nodded.

_________________________________________________________________________

Uh oh..i brought up Australia didn't I? I don't think Jessie and Katie are gonna be to happy about that….oops???


	7. Chapter 7

_B+W testimonial: Katie sits still: You know when you know you have to do something but you're afraid to do it? Like when you have to take off a band-aid. You know it has to come off but you don't want to get hurt. I have a lot of those dilemmas. A lot of band-aids. Sometimes I just rip them off to get it over with and other times? I wait awhile and hope it falls off itself._

Katie was sitting in the car with two hands on the steering wheel. She had been parked in front of the house for the last ten minutes not moving a muscle. Katie was startled by a knock on the window next to her. She rolled down the window to reveal Liz.

"Watcha doin'?" Katie smiled.

"Going inside."

"I think it would help if you actually got out of the car." Katie unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Now what?" Liz smiled and grabbed her hand. Katie stopped breathing.

"Follow me." She led the other girl inside to the kitchen and the two girls started bringing out food and setting up. After a few minutes people started to pile into the backyard.

The music was blaring and in no time, it was packed with people dancing, eating, and swimming in the pool. Katie was talking to a few kids when Tad showed up.

"Hey, where's Jessie?" Katie's eyes widened.

"She had this…family thing I think or something."

"Oh. Ok." Disappointment was evident on his face.

"Cheer up. There will be other parties."

"You're right. Hey when you're ready I'm gonna set up the volleyball net. Be my buddy?"

"Sure. But I hope you brought your A game. I'm talking about some major ownage today on everyone. No mercy." Tad smiled and walked away.

The party continued for the next few hours. Liz came up to Katie while she was talking to a classmate. She nodded to the house and Katie excused herself to follow her. They walked up the stairs to her room. Liz let Katie in and then closed the door. Before sitting, Katie walked around the room, picking up pictures along the way and looking at the walls.

"It's different."

"Well since Suzie went to college, I've had more room to experiment with. And since Suzie hated purple, I figured I could use it now." Katie chuckled.

"That is true. Wow, Claire and Robbie are getting so big." Liz came and looked over Katie's shoulder at the picture in her hands. She could feel her breath on the back of her neck.

"Yeah. You know Robbie will be in high school the year after we graduate." Katie nodded and set the picture down. She turned to her.

"So. Do you want to go first or should I?" Liz sat down on her bed and crossed her legs Indian style while Katie sat down at the computer chair. Liz picked up a pillow and started playing with the tassles.

"Ok. When you told me how you felt about me, I freaked. Now it seems so stupid but I thought it was a big deal then. I was paranoid that you were like checking me out and stuff. The truth is I didn't know what to think or how to handle the situation. I mean, me and Tad just broke up then and I never even kissed him. I never said I love you. And then what you said to me. How you were so sure that you loved me. I was scared, I was confused, I wanted to forget but the other side of me wouldn't let it go. I never even kissed someone and now I was faced with a relationship crisis? I couldn't handle it. I totally freaked. I see how wrong I was now. I spent the better part of the year trying to figure out my life and what I want out of it. I'm sorry for everything I put you through and I just hope you can forgive. I miss you and I can't stand not talking to you everyday like we used to." Katie listened intensely. After a minute she finally spoke.

"I messed up too. I was getting mad at you for reacting the way you did when I knew I was risking our friendship just by telling you. At the time, I didn't care about the consequences. I wanted you to understand that after I told you, I regretted it. I was willing to put aside my feelings for you and just be friends. But you didn't believe me. That really hurt. I didn't expect you to be that cruel. Tad wasn't even mad that I liked you while he was dating you. You made me feel guilty for being in love. I thought I had to wait for YOUR forgiveness. But I've waited too long for this opportunity to come. We have one more year left and I miss my best friend. So are you really ready to forget it and move on?" Liz nodded with a grin. She stood up, walked over to the other girl and pulled her into a big hug. Katie held her breath the whole time. Her cell phone started buzzing so she pulled away to look at the caller I.D. She looked at the screen for a moment, then put it on silent and looked up.

"Who was that?"

"No one. Let's just go back to the party."

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Karen's house:**_

Jessie held the phone up to her ear hoping Katie would be home. After calling six times, leaving two voicemails, and three text messages, she gave up and fell face first on her bed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Jessie jumped up and took off down the stairs to beat her mom to the door. She started to open it.

"You could have just picked up the phone and told me you were coming Bil-" Jessie froze.

"Sammler."

"What are you doing here Sarah?" Sarah's sly smile turned serious.

"I need to talk to you. It's important. Can I come in?"

"Umm no? Just go home Sarah."

"You know I wouldn't be here unless it was important." Jessie took a moment to think then yelled to her mom.

"Mom, I'll be right back. I'm just going on the porch to talk to Sarah."

"Ok." She stepped outside the house and closed the door. She crossed her arms to keep herself warm and waited for Sarah to continue.

"I know what's going on between you and Katie." Jessie panicked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I've been there ok? I told you so there's no point in playing dumb. I came here to tell you to watch out. Liz and Katie have a history. She is cheating on you. And if she isn't , she's about to. I just thought I'd warn you. So you don't end up like me." With that she walked back to her car leaving Jessie dumbfounded. Sarah actually seemed sincere.

___________________________________________________________________________

GASP! this gets more shocking everyday. And if you don't understand what happened between Liz and Katie here it is:: They were never a couple. They were best friends. Liz dated Tad but was a prude so he broke up with her, all the while Katie had a crush on her. Katie told Liz and she over reacted so they stopped talking for a year and a half. Until now. Well that's the short version (and this part of the story had nothing to do with my life, that's for sure=)…yeah I don't buy what I said either.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Jessie put away the thoughts she had to focus on Katie's surprise birthday party tomorrow. She told Tad to invite only Katie's close friends. Of coarse, this meant almost the entire school. She was supposed to meet her and Grace outside the new teen club that opened up. Grace agreed to drive her.

As Katie walked through the entrance she stopped in her tracks. Everyone who came for her party was standing there shouting surprise. People came over to give her a hug and then led her to a pile of presents. Jessie came over and gave her the hug, which lasted longer than most.

"How did you pull this off?"

"Tad mostly. And you're pretty oblivious you know."

"Thank you Billie. I love you." Jessie smiled.

"Love you too. Happy belated birthday." As they pulled away from each other Liz walked over and pulled Katie into a hug.

"Now. I didn't give you a card, but once you see the gift you'll know it's from me."

"Oh no, what did you do?" Liz just laughed at Katie's foolish look and walked away to the dance floor. Jessie made a mental note to watch.

"Jess, I'm gonna go get a drink. Want anything?"

"Water?" She nodded and walked off. As soon as she left, Tad walked over.

"Hey Jess, I missed you last night." Jessie looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Liz's party? Katie said you couldn't come. A family thing or something." Jessie couldn't believe Katie didn't tell her. Why would she not want her to go?

"Oh yeah. My mom wanted to spend time with me. Listen I'm gonna talk to Katie ok? Bye." She left before Tad could respond and walked outside.

Katie came back with the water but couldn't find Jessie anywhere. She walked outside and saw her leaning against the railing, staring off into space.

"Whatcha doin' pretty lady?" She moved next to Jessie and started brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Nothing. Just thinking." She makes it so hard to be mad at her.

"Anything I can help you out with?"

"Who is Liz?" She wasn't expecting that question.

"She's the girl you met the other day, remember?"

"No I mean. Who is she? To you?" Katie let out a sigh.

"She WAS my best friend. We had a falling out when she found out I was gay." Katie wasn't ready to tell Jessie the whole truth but at the same time, she didn't want to lie to her.

"She dated Tad for awhile, then they broke up. I told her I liked her kinda like I told you except she didn't kiss me. Instead she shut me out of her life. She's finally gotten over herself and wants to be friends and I want that too." Jessie was trying to absorb all of this while Katie just hoped her answer was reasonable.

"So why didn't you tell me about her party?"

"Oh that. I don't know. I think because I wasn't ready to tell you about this yet. I don't really like to talk about this stuff, you know that. I thought you might feel out of place. And I couldn't survive the party if Tad was gonna be flirting with you the whole time."

"That is a really lame excuse." Katie turned Jessie around to face her.

"You're right. I messed up and I'm sorry. I don't think about things before I do them sometimes. But I promise I'll be completely honest with you from here on out." Jessie looked up at the taller girl and smiled. She leaned up and kissed her with renewed passion. The kisses lasted for a minute before they had to pull away for air. They leaned their foreheads together and shared a few Eskimo kisses.

"I'm gonna hold you to the Singer."

"I love you Jess. Thanks for this again."

"I love you too Katie." Katie leaned in a planted a kiss on Jessie's forehead. They intertwined their fingers together and walked back inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Katie walked up the stairs to the attic and looked at the bed only to find a sleeping Jessie snuggled up to a teddy bear. 'That has got to be the cutest thing I have ever seen,' she thought. Quietly she crawled on the bed and laid next to Jessie. She leaned down and started planting kisses on her face, enjoying the sounds coming from the still sleeping girl. Her forehead, both cheeks, her chin, her nose, and finally her lips. Jessie started to wake up, but not before responding to the kiss eagerly. After a few second they broke apart and Jessie opened her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." With a yawn Jessie replied.

"Mornin'." She sat up on her elbows and blinked her eyes a few times to clear them.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind."

"It's the fourth of July, remember? We were gonna go meet up with people at the beach."

"Right I knew that. Hey, does it seem like all we do is party?" Katie laughed.

"Well duh. It's the summer. We have to get our partying done early that way when school starts again, we will be all partied out. It's the cycle of life. Now come on, get your butt out of bed so we can go." Jessie laughed and stood up to go get ready.

___________________________________________________________________________________

_**The beach:**_

Everyone was having fun. Liz had shown up. Jessie was still trying to get used to that. Tad and Russell teamed up to grab Katie and fling her into the ocean. Jessie had to hold her back from killing them when she got out of the water. After awhile both were completely exhausted and headed back to their blankets.

"Katie would you mind putting lotion on my back?"

"Do you really hafta ask?" Jessie pulled off her sunglasses and gave her a dirty look. Most of the guys in the group had settled to play Frisbee while the girls tanned.

"You have a very dirty mind Singer. Here. Make sure you get my shoulders." She handed Katie the bottle of lotion.

"Yes mam." Katie started putting the lotion on and Jessie relaxed into her touch. It felt so good and Katie was enjoying the feeling of Jessie's skin as well. Jessie thought she was in heaven. However, the peaceful moment was broken.

"Dude, that is so hot." A bunch of the guys looked over at the two and started whistling. Jessie quickly sat up.

"No wonder she doesn't want you Tad."

"Shut up man." Tad through the Frisbee at his friend's head. They all went back to the game. Katie leaned over and put her hand on Jessie's shoulder in reassurance. In response, Jessie pushed her hand off and scooted farther away. Katie let out a sigh, stood up and walked off.

Soon after Tad made his way over to Jessie.

"Sorry about that. They're assholes sometimes." Jessie had her head on her knees. She looked up to address him.

"It's ok."

"So are you having fun?" He slid his arm around her shoulder. Jessie felt very uncomfortable but put on a fake smile anyway.

"Yeah. It's nice out here."

"Well I'm glad. Hey, know where Katie went? I wanted to ask her something. It's not like her to just walk off without warning." Jessie looked around for a moment. She couldn't spot the brunette and felt guiltier every second.

"I have no idea. Guess she went in the water or something."

"Oh…Hey Jess umm…are you seeing anyone?" Oh no. The question she has been dreading to hear. How was she going to answer this?

____________________________________________________________________________

Katie was leaning against the railing on the boardwalk, staring at the ocean as the sun kept going down. As she was thinking, someone came up next to her.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" Katie nodded, not in the mood to give a verbal reply.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really." Liz put her hand on Katie's arm.

"Hey. You know you can't lie to me. I know you might not feel comfortable telling me private things right now. But I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to." She slid her hand down her arm to Katie's hand and laced their fingers together.

"It's complicated. I have this like big secret. I don't think it's a big deal or anything but this other person, who's apart of it, she thinks it would be the end of the world if people knew. I know she means well but it still hurts. Sometimes it feels like she doesn't care about what I'm going through and what I have to deal with." Liz looked back at the other girl.

"I think this person your talking about is really selfish. I know it's not my place because I hurt you too but why put yourself through this? Whatever this secret is, it's obviously making you miserable. I just think that if you care about someone, you learn to get over it. Thats what i did with you. Given it took me awhile but..." She trailed off. A tear fell down Katie's cheek but Lix was quick to wipe it away.

"I just wish she wouldn't care so much about what other people think." Liz wrapped her arms around Katie and she melted into the hug.


	10. Chapter 10

Btw thank you for reviewing. It lets me know that I'm writing this story for someone other than myself.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Tad umm…actually. I am seeing someone." Tad removed his arm from her shoulder.

"Oh…well I guess I'm out of luck then aren't I?" He let out a light laugh but Jessie knew it was fake.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." One of their friend's, Bridget, came over to them.

"Have either of you guys seen Liz?" Tad looked up.

"I think she was with Katie by the boardwalk. At least that's what Brian said when he went to get the food out of his truck." Jessie's head snapped up.

"Ok. Thanks anyway." Bridget walked away.

"Tad. Were Katie and Liz like, super close? I mean, i didn't think she would hang out with someone like that."

"Why you jealous?" Tad meant it as a joke, Jessie didn't look at him. He stopped laughing.

"Jess, you're her best friend you don't have to be jeal-" He stopped mid-sentence as realization hit him.

"You're dating Katie…" It wasn't a question. Jessie nodded.

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Like I'm gonna tell everyone the girl I liked turned out to be gay? Not my bag a chips. Your secrets safe with me. Besides, Katie's my best friend. She deserves someone as good as you." He smiled at her and Jessie let out a sigh of relief. She pulled him into a hug.

"So…can I watch you guys make out now?" She slapped him on the arm.

"Katie was right. You are a meathead."

_________________________________________________________________________

The sun had gone down. Fireworks were being set up and everyone was gathered around the fire to eat. Katie and Liz made there way back to the fire. As they approached, Katie saw Jessie and Tad hugging from afar. Liz squeezed her hand tighter. Katie looked up at Liz and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for talking to me."

"Don't worry. Everything will be all right." They smiled at each other and walked over to the group. Jessie ran over to Katie, almost running into her.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Katie looked at Liz then Jessie. She let go of her hand and followed Jessie to a secluded part of the beach.

Jessie had her arms wrapped around herself to keep her warm.

"I'm sorry for doing that. I knew on some level that it was just suppose to be a joke but with us, it's actually true. I'm not ready for the world to know about us yet." Katie threw her arms into the air.

"And I'm not asking that. God, Jessie. Forget the world. I'm not asking for their approval. I don't care what they think."

"But I do!" She paused trying to control the volume of her voice. "And I also care what you think…Tad knows. He asked if I was seeing someone and I told him I was." Katie had been staring out into the ocean until now. She turned around to look at Jessie.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I'm scared. My heart wouldn't stop spazing when I was talking to him. But it's good that he knows. I should've told him earlier. I'm so sorry for making you sit through these months with him hitting on me. it wasn''t fair to either of you." She walked over to Katie and held her hands in hers.

"Now he knows that my heart only belongs to one person. I belong only to you. And he can't do a thing about it." She looked into Katie's eyes that were now getting teary.

"I need you with me Jess. I can't be in this alone. Telling Tad was a good start. But I can't do this alone."

"And you won't have to. I'm gonna work on this Katie. I need to take it slow but i am going to do it. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." Katie leaned down and planted her lips onto Jessie's, lingering for a few seconds. Jessie shivered.

"You cold?"

"A little." Katie went behind Jessie, who was now facing the ocean, and wrapped her arms around her. Jessie leaned her head back onto her shoulder and smiled, watching the first set of fireworks go off.


	11. Chapter 11

"Katie what is this?" Karen was helping herself to a second plate of the dessert Katie brought. Her, Eli, Henry, Jessie and Katie had just finished dinner.

"Death by chocolate."

"It's really good Kaite." Eli said with a mouthful of food.

"No I've had that before. This is so much better," Karen said.

"Well, it's my aunts recipe. She perfected it, adding a little of her own things in there."

"Like what?" Henry asked. Katie looked at him skeptically.

"Oh no. You aren't gonna steal this recipe. You got away with my Hungarian Stir-fry. You can't have my dessert too." Henry put up his hands in defense.

"Fine. Fine." He leaned over to Karen and whispered in her ear.

"I'll just take some home and analyze it." Karen laughed.

"I heard that." They both looked up at Katie and the whole table burst out laughing.

"Have I mentioned how much I like this girl Karen?"

"Once or twice." Katie smiled at the two adults.

A few minutes later they were cleaning up the kitchen. Eli had gone to work. Karen and Katie sat at the table, insisting that since they made dinner, the other two would have to clean up.

"So Jessie, Henry's nephew is coming to visit him for a few weeks. He's your age. Really handsome. Maybe you and him could go out." Both Katie and Jessie froze.

"You mean like a date?"

"Well, yeah. I assume you aren't going out with Tad anymore. What do you say? Tomorrow, I'll give you money. You could show him around? Besides you're young. You should date." Jessie was felt trapped.

"Umm. yeah ok." Henry smiled while Jessie avoided eye contact with Katie. 'After what we talked about last week. I can't believe she is doing this,' Katie thought.

"Thanks so much Jess. Don't worry, Dan is a good kid. And good looks run in the family you know." Karen laughed and kissed him.

"I'm sure they do." Katie finally snapped out of her stupor.

"I just remember. My Brother wanted me to baby-sit tonight. I better get going. Night Henry, night ms. Sammler. Later Jess." She didn't bother to even take a glance at Jessie.

"Bye Katie." The adults said in unison. Jessie ran after her and caught her as she was halfway down the driveway.

"Katie wait." She kept walking to her car.

"Why should I Jess?"

"I'm not ready to tell my mom. I just can't. Not yet. I will tell people. But I can't tell her now."

"Whatever Jess. Do what you have to do."

"Katie please." As she reached her car door she turned around to look at Jessie.

"I just need to be alone right now Jess." With that, she got into the car and drove off, leaving a hurt Jessie behind.


	12. Chapter 12

I think I deserve a pat on the back for updating so fast all of the time=) go me

_________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Katie looks at the camera: We're all human. We aren't perfect. We let our emotions get the better of us. Emotion causes us to love, to hate, to fight, and to kill. We all have choices in life. A right and wrong path. And sometimes? Emotions cloud our good judgment. We choose the wrong door. A moment of weakness and then you are spiraling down with nothing to catch your fall. One moment, one bad decision, and you could lose everything, asking yourself, "Was it really worth it?" We are all human and all humans make mistakes. I just wish there was a way to set off some type of warning lights in someone's head, right before they make a BIG mistake. Or a time machine so they could have a do over, you know?_

Katie was pacing her room while sneaking peaks at her phone. Finally she picked it up and started to dial.

"Hey, it's me. I'm sorry I haven't been answering my phone. I needed to think. Wanna come over?"

__________________________________________________________________________

Jessie met with Dan outside of her mother's house. He was a good-looking guy. 6'2, muscles of a football player, and light facial hair. After the awkward introduction, they started walking over to a local smoothie place while creating small talk to keep them occupied. Dan bought the drinks and they sat down at a table outside of the store. Dan noticed that Jessie wasn't paying attention. She was stirring her smoothie and staring intently at it. She sat there nodding her head as he talked. He wanted to snap her out of it.

"So then I killed the shark with my bare hands."

"That's nice." He smiled and waved his hand in her face. She finally looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You not thirsty?" He looked at her smoothie that she had been stirring. She hadn't even taken a sip out of it.

"Guess not." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You don't want to be here right now do you?"

"Sorry it's just my friend. I can't get her off of my mind. She's mad at me for coming."

"Oh I get it. 'Cause she's your girlfriend right?" Jessie's eyes went wide.

"How did you know?" Dan started laughing.

"I have gayday, and the only reason someone would be angry at you being on a date would be because they wanted to be in my place. Plus you keep checking your phone, and i saw your background. It's a picture of her isn't it?" She nodded.

"I haven't told my parents about us yet. I can tell I hurt her."

"My boyfriend's the same way. I actually came out here to tell my uncle Henry about him. I told my parents last week. He's gonna be so pissed that he'll be the last to know."

"Wait your gay?"

"Why so surprised?" Jessie blushed.

"You fit none of the stereotypes I guess."

"Well neither do you."

"Point taken." They both smiled at each other when Jessie's phone rang. She apologized to Dan and picked it up without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey...Yeah no problem..I'll be there in a bit."

_____________________________________________________________________

"Thanks for coming." Katie let the girl into her room and closed the door.

"I'm glad you called. I was worried about you." Liz turned around and smiled at Katie who was still standing by the door. She started to examine the room.

"I love your room. The Chinese symbols on the walls are so cool. Geez do you think you have enough posters here?" They both laughed. An entire wall in her room was covered in posters. Liz laid down on the bed and looked at ceiling. It was a mural covering the entire ceiling with angels and mythical creature flying through the night sky.

"Now THAT is cool. I always knew you were a great artist but that is pretty incredible. Even for you." Katie blushed.

"Thanks. Oh wait; you haven't seen the best part yet." She ran over to the lights, turned them off and jumped on the bed. She laid her head down right next to Liz's. They looked up to see a bunch of little stars now glowing.

"Glow in the dark paint."

"It's so pretty. you're lucky. Every night you get to sleep under the starts." Liz smiled and turned her head to face Katie's. She could feel Liz's eyes on her so she turned. Her breath was caught in her throat. Liz's face kept inching closer as her gaze shifted from Katie's eyes to her pink lips.

_B+W testimonial: Katie looks at camera: We are only human. Should we really be held responsible for our actions if we are only controlled by our emotions? Don't we deserve those flashing lights at least, the warning signs, the time machine? Something to stop us from making what may later become a huge mistake._

She pulled away. She jumped off the bed. She kicked Liz out. At least, that's what she should have done. Instead, lips touched. Seconds passed with Katie not moving. Her eyes' staring wide at Liz's closed ones. She should resist. But the temptation was too much for her. Her eyes drifted closed on their own accord and her lips started moving in sync with the Liz's.

_______________________________________________________________

Uh oh...Bad Katie. well im hoping too get atleast a few more reviews before i update.

if i dont? i will still update, but i might wait awhile instead of this (2 or 3) chapter a day thing. and im sure you guys dont want that so tell your friends to read and voice their opinion!!

and katie's room??? that's actually my room. Once that puppy wall paper came down when i was 12, my parents gave me a bunch of paint and i kinda went to town.

And i really do have too many posters of bands, track, guitars, etc...  
((yes i do have a problem))


	13. Chapter 13

ok so i have a track meet the rest of the day and i figured i give you a chapter before i left cuz im a nice person like that. be aware though that i didn't sleep last night cuz of some **complicated** dreams. you know the kind. where your best friend who you've never had feelings for suddenly become romantic in your dream and you wake up having a weird feeling and you wonder what your gonna do when you see them? plus my ex boyfriend wont leave me alone, even in my dreams. ok, venting done. ENJOY!

Thank you reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Feeling Katie kiss back, she relaxed and moved her hand to Katie's cheek to pull her closer. Her first kiss. It was pure bliss. Katie's tongue traced her bottom lip asking for entrance and Liz granted it. She moved her hand to Liz's hip and started stroking her thumb. Liz tried to supress a moan but failed. The sound, however, reminded Katie of what she was doing. She pulled back and jumped off the bed. She put her fingers to her lips and traced them while Liz sat up on the bed.

"Oh my God."

"What. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You and i just...Oh no, Jessie. I'm such an idiot." Liz stood up and walked to Katie.

"I don't get it. I thought you wanted this." Katie took her hands and led them over to the bed to sit down.

"Look Liz. I wanted that for the longest time. I won't lie, I still believe you were my first love. Even though i wanted to respect you by giving you space, it didn't change my feelings. I wanted to be with you for so so long..." She took a breath. "But when i met Jessie, that all changed. I forgot about you. From the first moment i saw her singing on stage, I knew i loved her. With you, you will always be my first love. But Jessie is my forever love. I know we're young, but i can imagine my life with her. And it's perfect." Liz looked down hurt.

"i'm sorry. I didn't know you two were dating...What if, i didn't turn you away? What if when you first told me, i told you i loved you too?"

"To be honest i don't think it would have mattered. We might have lasted for awhile but...I still would have met Jessie. And..." She trailed off. The realization hit her.

"I cheated on her. i'm like the worst person ever."

"Hey it's ok."

"NO! it's not. I love her and i...we...i have to tell her." She got up and Liz followed her out the door. She walked Liz to her car.

"Katie. I love you, and i honestly didn't mean to mess up your relationship. I just want you to be happy."

"I know that. And i hope you find someone that treats you well,you really do deserve it. You're an amazing person." She put her hand on Liz's tear stained cheek and she leaned into the touch.

"But right now i hafta follow my heart. And pray that she forgives me."

"Good luck." With one final hug Katie hopped in her car and drove off. Liz got into her car and let the tears flow.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't get it dad, why couldn't Grace do it?" Jessie stood in the kitchen rolling an orange back and forth on the table while her father frantically tried to fix his tie, using the frisge as a mirror.

"Because she's wroking for Judy. Look Jess, this meeting is very important and Lily isn't feeling well. I need you just to make sure she is ok. Get her something to drink if she needs it, bring her medicine. whatever she needs. She's in a lot of pain. You'll find that out when you get pregnant." He paused and turned to face Jessie. "Which won't be for a very very very long time." He glared at her.

"DAD!!!." She dragged out.

"Right right. Thank you for doing this. I'll see you in a few hours. Maybe Katie wouldn't mind coming over to keep you company." She frowned at that. He came over and kissed her on her head.

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Sweetie." He walked through the door just as her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. and her heart skipped a beat.

"Hi."

"Jess. hey. Listen where are you?"

"I'm at my dads. I was actually gonna call to see if you wanted to come over."

"Yeah i'm on my way. We really need to talk." Her heart stopped. 'That can't be good,' she thought.

"Yeah ok. I'll be in the attic. Just let yourself in."

"Ok. and Jess? I love you. More than anything in the world." Jessie visibly relaxed.

"I love you too Katie." She hung up the phone and went upstairs.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

i love cliffhangers dont you? ok heres the deal. If i get home before ten tonight, i will update. It not, im going to bed. Unless, of coarse i come home at eleven and i find some more reviews. i like reviews. In that case, i can stay up a little longer to download another chapter for you.=)

And what do you people think of Liz now? Still evil?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	14. Chapter 14

Lucky you, my meet ended early so i downloaded another chapter for you guys.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katie waslked up the stairs to the attic slowly. Jessie sat at the head of the bed with her knees tucked tight to her chest. As she heard Katie coming, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around the taller girl in a death grip. Katie wrapped her arms around Jessie just as tight.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have agreed to that date. The whole time, i couldn't stop thinking about you. I'm so glad you came over." Tears starting falling from Katie's eyes. Jessie pulled back with a concerned look and started wiping them away with her thumb.

"Shhhh. It's ok. Why are you crying?" Katie took a deep breath. Her voice cracked.

"Liz kissed me." Jessie stopped and took a step away.

"What? When? Why?"

"Today. I was really upset. I called her over andwe were laying on my bed. She kissed me..." She paused. "And i kissed her back." That was it. Jessie's heart finally dropped. Tears were now freely falling down her face.

"How could you?"

"Jess i am so so sorry. I can't apologize enough. It was a huge mistake. I don't love her anymore. I love you. I want you and only you."

"And you think that you can just apologize and everything will be solved?" Katie was taken aback by Jessie's voice.

"No of coarse not. Jess, before i met you, i thought i was in love with her. I tried to hate her but i couldn't."

"You aren't helping your case Katie."

"No listen. Then the day i met you, when i saw you singing on stage? She disappeared. My love for her changed to a friend type love. You became my everything Jess. Today, the kiss, it just made me realize that i don't want anyone else but you. It gave me closure. I told her i didn't love her. She was upset but i don't care about if she's happy, i only care about your hapiness. You're the only one who matters to me." She took a breath. "I know that doesn't make up for me hurting you. I have no excuse for that. I don't expect you to just up and forgive right away either but-"

"Katie." Katie stopped talking and looked up. Jessie had her back facing her, just looking out the window.

"Just leave." Katie walked over and put her hand on her shoulder.

"But Jess-" She brushed Katie's hand off her shoulder. For the first time, Katie thought she deserved it.

"Please Katie. Just go." Katie lingered for a moment, hoping she would change her mind, then turned on her heels and walked down the stairs. She walked out of the house to her car and looked up at the attic. Jessie watched her get in her car and drive away. Her legs gave way and she fell to the floor crying.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Rick, you forgot these." Sam walked over and handed the plane tickets over to Rick.

"So when are you telling them?"

"Tonight."

"Well good luck." Sam pat him on the back and left. Rick looked at the tickets in his hand and smiled. 'This is the right thing to do,' he thought. He threw the tickets into his suitcase, closed it, and walked out of the door.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

So now, who thinks i'm a horrible person? Once again, reviews motivate me to write. And i apologize chismes for all of the cliffhangers. I know you must be suffering.

and FYI-track meets are so boring when the best people on the team are at BROWN RELAYS (which you SHOULD be at but now you have a sprained ankle so they left you here to suffer and record times for hours.)  
Sorry, just needed to vent a little.=)


	15. Chapter 15

"Jessie can you come down here fore a minute?" Rick hollered from the bottom of the stairs. Jessie stood up, walked over to the mirror, and tried to make herself look presentable. She walked down to find the whole family sitting in the living room. Her dad stood up and came over to her.

"Have you been crying?" Damn. Parents can always tell. Jessie wiped her eyes, crossed her arms and turned away.

"It's nothing. I was just watching a sad movie." He decided it wasn't the time to talk about it and let it go, though he knew she was lying. She stayed by the archway.

"So, what are we doing down here? Some kind of family meeting or something?" Eli asked. Rick took Lily's hand and they both stood in front of the group.

"Yeah, actually, we have something to show you." He held out the tickets for everyone to see.

"Australia, are you serious? That's so cool. I always wanted to go on a vacation there," Grace exclaimed.

"Actually...it would be more permanent then a vacation." Lily looked around to see the reactions of the kids. Zoe shot up and started to march off.

"Hold it there Zoe. Let Rick explain."

"Thanks. This is a really great oppurtunity."

"Maybe for you. It's unfair. You just want to do this for your work!" Zoe yelled and marched off to her room. Grace stood up.

"Well i for one am looking forward to it. I could use a change of scenary. I hate our school anyway. And don't worry mom, i'll talk to her. by tomorrow, she'll be happy to be going." Lily kissed Grace's forehead and watched her leave. Eli looked up from his place on the couch.

"Eli, this is your choice. You're old enough. Same with you Jessie. You can live with your mom. I'll talk to the courts and work it out if you want to stay." Jessie kept silent through the whole exchange. She turned around and went up the stairs.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**The Next Day:**_

Jessie picked up the phone and dialed. She could hear on the other line someone sniffling, then clearing their throat before answering.

"Hello?"

"Katie..." She wasn't expecting a call from her of all people.

"Hi Jessie. I'm glad you called."

"...My dad told me last night he was taking the family to Australia for his job." Katie lowered her head.

"So, you called cuz you won't be around for a few weeks?" There was a pause.

"He's moving. He gave me a choice to come with him or stay with my mom." Katie could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh. So...what are you going to do?" She didn't really want to know the answer.

"...the plane leaves friday at two..." And with that, Katie lost it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

If i was reading this story, i'd be yelling at me for leaving so many damn cliff hangers....i think i have a problem.

more review=more chapters...see??? math is good.


	16. Chapter 16

thanks for your reviews. school started again (how suckish) so updates might not be so fast (sorry). but if i happen to come home from practice and find some new reviews from some new reviewers (hint hint) then i might be motivated enough to give you another chapter or two.

FeelLikeRain: well im on chapter 15 right now and its still the summer for them. I plan to continue the story until just about the end of Katie's senior year so...I don't know the exact amount of chapters, but you could take a guess.

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho: i really enjoyed your review so a special thanks to you. i love Katie's character but i LOVE Evan Rachel Wood much more than Mischa Barton.

ok so here it goes. Longer chapter than usual so enjoy.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Karen: I remember when Jessie was four. We let her decorate her room for the first time. She insisted that everything should be pink; walls, carpet, dresser, bed. She even put stickers of pink ponies around the room. We warned her that if she did this, it would have to stay like that for a long time. But she didn't care. She told us that in ten years she would still love it just as much...(she looks away from the camera with no trace of a smile) She said she never wanted to live anywhere else._

A suitcase lay open on the bed, piled with a variety of clothes. Several others were scattered around the room on the floor. Jessie walked around, double-checking that she packed everything she needed. When satisfied she went over to the bed and zipped up the suitcase. She took a second to look around the room, knowing she may not see it again for a long time. She walked to the other side of her bed to close the drawer in her nightstand and hit her foot on something. Jessie bent down and picked up the old shoebox. 'How could i have forgotten this?' She opened it to reveal a bunch of photos of her and Katie. A tear came to her eye as she picked up a small purple monkey that Katie had won for her at a carnival. The memories of the past few months flooding her mind. As she sat down to continue looking through the pictures a knock came from behind the door. Quickly she tossed everything in the box and pushed it close to the suitcase while wiping her eyes.

"Come in." Karen walked through the door, took a seat next to Jessie, and started running her fingers through her daughters hair.

"You're dad is on his way over. I'm sorry i won't be there to see you leave."

"It's ok mom." Karen started to cry and put her arms around Jessie, who in return, cried on her mother's shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you so much baby girl."

"I'll come back to visit all the time. i promise." A knock on the front door broke them apart. Rick and Eli walked through the bedroom door. He greeted the girls and then the two men picked up the suitcases to carry to the car.

"Here, let me help you." Karen walked over and led them out of the room to assist them. Jessie looked at the box on her bed. She was considering leaving it, but changed her mind and picked it up. She walked to the door and, with one final look around the room, disappeared down the stairs.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katie lay on the floor in her room with her eyes closed, while the C.D. player next to her blasted Billie Holiday from its speakers. Tad knocked on the door that was already slightly open.

"Katie Singer is not available at this time. Please come back later," She said in a voice similar to that of an answering machine. Tad let out a small chuckle and took a seat next to where Katie was lying down.

"I called you like, twenty times. I know Jessie is pissed at you. But you do need to get out of this house. Give her time, she'll get over it." He nudged her with his foot. She opened her eyes, sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

"She's moving to Australia." Tad started laughing, thinking it was a joke, but stopped immediately once he saw Katie's serious face.

"When?"

"Her plane leaves in like, less than an hour." Tad jumped up.

"Then what are you doing here?" Katie raised an eyebrow at him. "Go to the airport. Convince her to stay. She probably thinks that this is her only option. Tell her she's wrong." Katie just sat there, unmoving, staring at her toes, finding them very interesting. Tad shook his head. "You can't be Katie. The real Katie Singer doesn't give up that easily. Especially when she wants something bad enough. She's pretty stubborn like that." She considered his words and, a few seconds later, lifted up her head to look at him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Jessie: it's so weird. When my parents split up i was so worried about where i would live. I thought for sure that one of them would move away and i'd never see my friends again. I thought it was the end of the world when my dad got his apartment. It was only about five minutes away from my mom's house but...it felt like so much farther at the time._

Jessie looked out the window, watching the planes land and take off. It didn't feel real. Her family were talking to each other, but she couldn't get out of her head long enough to hear what they were saying. Suddenly, they stood up and got on the line to board. Jessie followed closely behind.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katie had never been so angry at the United States right now. Was it really necessary to have this much airport security? 'Do i really look like a terrorist?' She thought. Tad had already been stopped by the metal detectors and told Katie to continue without him. She looked up at the screen, trying to find where the flight to Australia was boarding. When she saw it flash across the screen, she started sprinting, getting yelled at by security on the way.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jessie couldn't get the brunette off of her mind. Her gaze was focused intensely on the ground below her. Katie was all she could think about. Her eyes, her smile, the sound of her voice. She could hear Katie calling her name in her head.

"Jessie!" It seemed so real to her. "Jess!" She looked up. That voice wasn't just in her head anymore. Everyone by the gates had their attention focused on a tall brunette running toward them. Jessie followed their gaze and her eyes lit up. A security guard stopped the brunette a mere thirty feet away from the blond who was frozen to the ground.

"Sorry miss, you can only go over there if you have a ticket." Katie was frantic. She looked at Jessie with pleading eyes. That snapped Jessie out of her haze. Her fingers loosened their hold on the luggage and it fell to the floor. As fast as she could she ran to Katie, pushing through the mob of people in her way. As soon as she was close enough she jumped and threw her arms around Katie's neck and Katie, in return, wrapped her arms around Jessie's waist. Jessie grabbed onto the back of Katie's shirt and clung on to it for dear life. Katie rubbed Jessie's back and squeezed harder, if that was possible.

"Jess, I'm so sorry. For everything."

"Don't worry about it. Katie, I'm the one who should be sorry. I messed up too," Jessie choked out through her tears.

"Don't go Jessie. Please don't go," She pleaded. "I love you." Jessie pulled back to look into Katie's eyes.

"I love you too more than anything, but..." Katie visibly cringed hearing that word, knowing what was coming. "God, I can't believe I'm saying this." the blond shook her head in disbelief. "My dad...I can't just leave him, he made all of these plans and...I think I need to try this. I think I have to go." Katie let her head fall, afraid to look the other girl in the eyes. Jessie put her hand under her chin and lifted her head. "I promise, I'll come back." She paused. "I'll come back to you."

"Jessie, hurry up. They're boarding," Rick shouted. Katie let out a sigh, and then looked at her finger. She removed the ring she found there, grabbed Jessie's left hand, and put it on her. Jessie looked up at her in confusion.

"It's my prized possession. My granddad gave it to me when I was really little, before he got sick. I want you to borrow it. That way, you have to come back here to return it." She gave the shorter girl a sad smile and went in for a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too Katie." They pulled away from each other. Jessie turned away and started to walk back to her place in the group. She was half way there when one glance at her finger stopped her in her tracks. For a moment, she did nothing but stare at the ring. Then, in one swift motion, she turned around and ran to Katie. Upon reaching the older girl, Jessie used both her hands to cup Katie's cheeks and pulled their lips together in a passionate kiss. At first, Katie stood there stiff, staring at Jessie's closed eyes, wondering what was going on. However, it only took a second for her eyes to drift close and for her to start kissing back with just as much force. Lips moved together as one, pushing back and forth, forming a rhythm of their own.

And in those moments, it didn't matter that a whole room filled with strangers were watching them. It didn't matter that her father and brother were among them, staring on in shock. To Jessie, all that mattered was Katie. If it would be their last kiss together, she wanted to make it count. She wanted it to last forever. Even though forever didn't seem long enough.

But deep down she knew, she didn't have forever. The announcement for the final boarding came through the speakers. They broke apart, only to move in for a hug.

"Don't forget me ok? I know I don't have a cool accent to compete with the other kids there but..." Jessie let out a small laugh but then became serious.

"I don't think that is even possible." They pulled apart again to look at each other, not bothering to wipe the tears falling from their eyes.

"I'll call. All the time. Promise. And we can write to each other." Katie only nodded, not trusting her own voice. "I love you."

"I love you too Billie." With one final kiss that left both girls feeling breathless, Jessie backed away, eyes still glued to Katie. Rick walked over to meet her and leaned close to her ear.

"Time to go Jessie. We'll talk later." He gave Jessie her bag and she followed him over to the entrance. The man standing there took her ticket. Right before she stepped onto the entrance ramp, she turned to get one last look at Katie and waved while Katie, in return, lifted up her hand. She mouthed "I love you" and followed her father to the plane.

Katie walked to the window, knowing everyone's eyes were still focused on her, just not caring about them. She looked on as the plane took off and put her hand on the glass.

"I love you too Jessie." Her voice so soft, lost to everyone around her.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh. Snap!!!! Did I do that? Guess I did. I hope this chapter turns out all right. I did it on another computer and it wasn't downloading the way I wanted it to. And I didn't double-check my writing so I hope it's all right. I just wanted it out of the way.

A reminder, reviews not only motivate me to write, but help my writing. So, that will be your job and mine will be to umm...write you more chapters to review, good deal?


	17. Chapter 17

YAY reviews!!!! lovin them

this weekend will get hectic. a math essay that my english teacher will be grading so i cant BS it. Recommendations are starting for next year and im gonna have 5 AP classes (shoot me now).i have two tracks meets, one being in the city at the armory where i got hurt last time for frickin 'holiday classics' (and if i see the guy who ran into me i WILL hit him in the crotch with my cane!!!)

not to mention, my coach was bringing only 15 out of our 105 team to this meet, and I was on the list. now some sophmore is taking my spot for the mile. (I was so close to breaking 6 minutes, and this kid can only run a 6:45) sorry, i know im annoying. i vent too much.

So ya...enough about me....enjoy your chapter.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A FEW WEEKS LATER::**

The music was so loud, Tad had to scream into her ear so she could hear him.

"So are you having fun?" The house was full of people drinking and dancing. Katie was sitting next to a slightly drunk Tad on the couch, trying to block out everyone.

"What do you think?"

"Sorry, i just thought you needed to get out of the house you know? Enjoy the last days of summer?" He looked at her, sitting there with a blank expression. "You know, you'd probably have more fun if you drank like normal teenagers are suppose to do." She gave him a stern look.

"Not gonna happen."

"Whatever. Hey, i'm gonna go talk to some of the guys. You're ok without me, yeah?" She waved and he headed off to the kitchen. Katie looked at her watch then stood up to go outside, ignoring the people trying to talk to her on the way. Once outside, she picked up her phone and started dialing.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jessie was at the kitchen door, making her way inside while helping her dad bring in groceries. Then the phone rang and her head sprung up.

"I'll get it!" She dropped the bags, spilling its contents, and ran to the phone, taking it to her room. Rick walked in with a handful of bags, almost slipping on the items on the floor.

"Oh, what the...Jessie!" He shouted.

"I think Katie's on the line," Lily said, making her way into the kitchen from the living room. Her stomach had grown a considerable amount since she had first become pregnant. She walked by the stack of boxes that had yet to be unpacked and helped Rick with the bags.

After an hour, Jessie walked back into the kitchen, phone still glued to her ear.

"Ok, i'll tell them. I love you too. Bye." She hung up and put the phone onto the counter. Rick looked up from his place at the table, the newspaper he was reading forgotten.

"So how is Katie?" He smiled.

_B+W testimonial, Jessie smiles at the camera: We were like, an our into the flight before my dad spoke to me. I guess it wasn't until then that i finally realized i kissed Katie in front of him. I thought i'd die. (she looks away still smiling) But once he started talking, all the worry i've felt for the last few months just...went away._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**FLASHBACK::**_

_Rick took a deep breath and looked at Jessie staring out the window next to him._

_"We need to talk." Jessie's eyes widened and she swallowed the lump in her throat. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. She wasn't expecting it._

_"I love you." Jessie looked at the man in disbelief. "Katie's a good girl," he continued._

_"So you're not mad at me? Or disappointed?" He let out a small laugh._

_"Jess, i don't care who you're with. As long as they make you happy, it doesn't matter." She smiled with tears in her eyes._

_"I love you dad."_

_"Love you too...Weird how we thought Grace was the one who was gay." Jessie looked at him, raising her eyebrow._

_"What?" He looked down with wide eyes and a 'deer caught in headlights' look._

_"I don't think i was suppose to say that"._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**PRESENT::**_

"She's fine. Just wanted to check in. Wanted me to tell everyone hi for her."

_B+W testimonial: Rick: It never changes. Teenagers. A one word response of 'fine' or 'good.' I always hoped my kids would want to talk to me more than i did with my parents. With Jessie, i thought we didn't talk a lot. I was hoping this would change now that i know the truth about her and Katie. I even told her i was more upset that she didn't think she COULD talk to me about it...I guess even if we are closer now, she is still just a teenager._

_"_That's good...you miss her don't you?" Jessie's smiled faltered and she nodded.

"I didn't think it would be this hard. I really miss her dad." Just then, Eli and Zoe walked through the door.

"What's up people? Oh hey look, food." Eli went straight for the bag of chips on the table, ripping them open and shoving a handful down his throat. Zoe grabbed the bag out of his hands and ran to her room as Eli chased after her.

_B+W testimonial: Jessie again: The rest of the family didn't say anything until we made it to the new house. Lily was really supportive, saying i could talk to her anytime. I think she was relieved it wasn't Grace who was gay. Zoe said she was happy. She said Katie would eventually be her sister in-law someday and that she wouldn't have to deal with me. ( She let out a laugh) As for Eli? He said how proud he was that i got a hot chick. I was suddenly the brother he never had._

"They seem to be adjusting well." Jessie shook her head.

"No dad. They hate it here. We all do. We're just trying to get through it." She stood up and walked out of the kitchen. He sat there, staring into space, not moving.

Later that night, Rick and Lily sat in bed. They were both reading a book.

"Hey, Lils?"

"Hmm?" She didn't look up.

"You're happy we're here right?" He asked.

"Mhmm."

"Do you think the kids are happy?" She finally looked up at him and put the book down.

"Rick, it's a big change. They left a lot behind. So did I. It's gonna take some getting used to."

"What if they never like it?" She let out a sigh.

"Rick, we came here for you. For your job."

"I wanted us to be a family."

"Well it doesn't feel like it to them. They left a part of their hearts in Evanston. You can't just replace that overnight."

"Was i selfish to do this?" She didn't answer.

"Are you happy?" She leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm happy being with you. No matter what continent." She turned back to her book. He looked at the book in his hands, not really wanting to read it anymore. That wasn't the answer he was looking for. 'I just want them to be happy,' he thought.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok so longish chapter. Gonna take a break for now and get some sleep.

So i know some people were hoping to get to see the scene on the plane, but i kinda wanted to skip a little ahead. So i put in some flashbacks and testimonials (A lot of them) so you could get an idea of what happened.

I always figured Rick would take it well. And no, this doesn't mean Karen knows. I'm saving that for later. Any questions, don't hesitate to ask

Reviews are still how i get high so please support the druggy=)


	18. Chapter 18

i appreicate the reviews, you guys are awesome. And for people wondering, the reason my chapters are short is because i update faster than most (as you've seen).

longer chapters mean, if im lucky, a chapter a week. Shorter means quite a few chapters a week. and if im not too busy, more than one a day. got it?  
long for me is like more than 2 full pages on word document.  
still, every chapter i try to write a little more and a little better. every time i submit a chapter i think " oh man, i should've added this" or something like that so they aren't perfect. but i am trying. And im reminding you, this is my first story i wrote for this site. so hopefully once i finish this, i can write more stories, experiment with writing, and find my own style.

ok so read and review.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Rick: For the longest time, my work was my life. Ever since I was a kid I loved drawing. (He let out a laugh) My brother always called me a girl, making fun of me for spending so much time designing my 'dream house' as he liked to call it. After college, I got this great job. I mean, how many people can go to work and say that they honestly love what the do? It was my whole life. It was what I loved…But then I FELL in love, had kids. I learned sometimes you have to sacrifice things. Leave work early to watch a little league game. Cancel meetings to have dinner with the family. Taking sick days so your wife doesn't constantly complain that you don't see each other. (He smiled) And sometimes giving up your dreams so your kids can live their own…_

"Kids, can you come down here for a minute?" Rick shouted from the bottom of the stairs. 'Deja vu much,' Jessie thought. Last time when Rick held a family meeting, it did not go as she expected. One by one, they gathered in the living room. Zoe looked at Rick before sitting down.

"You aren't gonna say that we hafta move to Czechoslovakia now or something are you?" Rick shook his head. Satisfied with his answer, she took her seat.

"Mom what's going on?" Grace asked, walking in.

"Don't know, Rick didn't say anything," Lily replied as she sat next to Zoe on the couch.

"I talked to an old friend of mine yesterday. I told him about the job. He thought this was a chance of a lifetime, living in Australia."

"And? This concerns us how?" Eli asked. Grace gave him a dirty look for being rude and hit him in the arm.

"He's not like me. He doesn't have a family. No wife or kids. He said he'd kill for a job like this…So now he has it." Jessie's head snapped up, finally entering into the conversation.

"What are you saying Dad?" He took a deep breath and looked back at the many eyes on him, anxiously waiting for him to speak.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It's been a week people. You should be getting used to school, which means you should be getting more work now. No excuses. It may be senior year but you should not be ready to slack off." The bell rang and the students gathered their belongings, heading out of class. One of them being Katie. She knew it was a bad idea to take the class. 'That guy is such an ass,' she thought. 'I knew I shouldn't have taken AP Calc.' She made her way over to her locker, fumbling with the lock. A week and she still didn't remember her combination.

"Yo Kathryn!" She looked up to see a tall jock approaching.

"Yo Thaddeus!" She smirked as he leaned on a nearby locker.

"Come on Katie, you know I hate it when you call me that," he whined like a five year old.

"You started it." He tapped his finger to his chin in thought.

"Good point. So anyways I'm having a party tonight."

"What else is new?" Tad looked insulted.

"Hey this isn't a random party. This is a 'we survived the first week of school' shindig. You in?" Katie slammed her locker shut and spun the lock to reset it.

"I'll see. Jessie's been busy so we haven't talked in a few days. I was gonna call her tonight." He let out a sigh.

"Fine. But you need to get out more Singer. Have some fun." She let out a sigh.

"Ok. I guess I can call her tomorrow." He pat her on the shoulder.

"That's my girl. I'll see you at eight." With that, they went their separate ways, Tad to practice and Katie to the parking lot to drive home.

She made her way out the door, carrying an assortment of books and materials for her art class, when she felt her phone vibrate in her front pocket. She let out a grunt and maneuvered the books under her right arm to pull out her phone with her left hand.

"Hello?" She continued walking to her car.

"I think you need a hair cut." Katie pulled the phone away and looked at it. Putting it back to her ear she asked,

"Who is this?" She saw the front end of her car, protruding out just behind a large truck.

"Honestly, we talked about this. You were only going to let your hair grow out for the summer. I think it's time for you to get it cut."

"Jessie? Is that you? How do you know what my hair looks like?" Upon reaching the front of her car, she stopped in her tracks, books and phone falling from her hand. There was Jessie, leaning against the side of the car, phone to her ear. Katie couldn't move. Her mouth hung open in shock. Jessie stood up and closed the phone, putting it back in her pocket. She put her hands behind her back and started swinging back and forth, like a nervous child.

"Sooo…Eli dropped me off. He went back home to finish unpacking. Wanna give me a ride home?" She looked at Katie with hopeful eyes.

_B+W testimonial: Katie looks at camera, mouth still agape: Oh my God._

"Oh my God." Jessie became more anxious as the seconds passed. It felt like eternity.

_B+W testimonial: Katie was standing up waving her arms: Come on Singer! Do something you idiot! Wave, jump, scream, do a magic trick, something!"_

Finally snapping out of her trance, she ran forward, embracing Jessie like there was no tomorrow. Hands went around her waist while Jessie threaded her fingers through Katie's hair. Lips collided with lips, tears rolled down cheeks, and hearts soared. They had been craving this for what felt like a lifetime.

A few minutes passed and they finally pulled away for air, but neither let go of the other.

"I can't believe you're here. This is so amazing. Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining. I'm glad you're here. I mean, I don't think I could be any happier. I missed you so much. When did you get here? How? What about your dad?" Jessie kissed her cheek and let out a small laugh.

"I really missed your babbles." Katie chuckled, her eyes were shining.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I've pictured you coming home you know? Really dramatic. I'm waiting at the gates at the airport and I see you. You run over to me and jump into my arms. I spin you round and round. We kiss and everyone around us just applauds. Like out of a movie or something." Jessie stood on her toes and leaned forward for another kiss.

"I love you." Katie grinned.

"I love you too Billie." Jessie looked at the car and then back at Katie.

"Why don't we drive somewhere and talk. Promise I'll explain everything." Katie nodded and led Jessie over to the passenger door, opening it for her to enter. She closed the door after Jessie got in, grabbed the things she dropped, and hopped into the car. She threw her stuff into the backseat. Suddenly, Jessie grabbed her arm. Katie turned to her confused. She saw Jessie hold out a closed hand, waiting for Katie to take what was inside of it. The hand opened and a ring dropped into Katie's open one.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it." The girls smiled at each other then shared a quick kiss. Katie turned the key to start the car and made her way off of school property.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

so im a softy and i can stand when writers seperate them for years and years. in this story, a month and a half is long enough ok? so if you think that was stupid then tuff cuz it s my story so...ha ha ha...sorry i dont mean that. well i do cuz im write but i dont want you to be unhappy either. now my story has different plans than most once and again fics.

My plan was not to end the story here. It was not to make the move a big deal which is why im not spending much time on it. now i hope you keep reading to find out what this story is REALLY suppose to be about. Who knows, maybe some of you will be able to guess before its over. I hope not cuz, u know, thats would kinda ruin it for me.

ok so i hope to get another chapter done before the end of the weekend. Try to be patient.


	19. Chapter 19

I procrastinate a lot with school, so this is a way i stall doing my hw.

read and review please!!!! (see im polite, i said please)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Katie, where are we?" Jessie asked. She looked out the window, seeing only trees around, lining the dirt road they were on. Katie smirked but didn't say anything. Her eyes were fixed on the road in front of her. Just as suddenly, Katie stepped on the brake and turned off the car. They both got out and Katie grabbed her hand.

"Come on." They walked for a few minutes until they reached a clearing. Jessie's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God. What is this place?" Before her was a large pond. A small swing hung from a nearby tree. A big rock sat on the edge of the water. She had never seen such a peaceful place before. Jessie dropped Katie's hand and walked to the edge, noticing how clean the water looked. She couldn't help but lean down and tread her fingers through the water.

"So you like it?" Katie asked from behind her, hands buried in her pockets. Jessie stood up and brushed her hand on her pants to dry it.

"It's beautiful. What is this place? How'd you find it?" Katie walked to the edge and looked at the water.

"Before my mom was like…well, the way she is, she took me here. She lived in the city all her life till she married my dad. My mom was hiking or something with my dad when they found this place." She pointed to the swing. "They added that not too long before my brother was born. She called this place her sanctuary. In the city, everything was moving so fast. But when she came here, she felt like she could finally breathe. I come here to think sometimes. I wanted you to know about it. Share a little bit about me with you. I want you to know everything about me." She looked up as Jessie walked over and kissed her lips, wrapping her arms around Katie's neck.

"Thanks. For showing me this."

"My pleasure. Why don't we sit down and talk?" Jessie nodded and they walked over to the rock to sit down. Katie started, hoping that it would become less awkward.

"Soo…how was Australia?"

"Umm kinda cool. Pretty cold though for a continent that's mostly desert."

"Did you see anyone like wrestle a crocodile or something?" They looked at each other and started laughing, letting the tension dissipate.

"No. But I did see someone get kicked by a kangaroo."

"Also cool. So did your dad's job not work out?" Jessie grinned.

"Actually he gave it up." Katie raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously?"

"Mhm."

"But why?" Jessie grabbed Katie's hand, pulled it into her lap and started tracing her palm.

"He knew we weren't happy. We all wanted to come back. Zoe wanted to see her dad, Eli wanted to be in the band again, and even Grace missed school."

"So why did you want to come back?" Katie questioned. Jessie looked up into her eyes and leaned forward, brushing their lips together.

"You." They smiled and started kissing again, laying back on the rock to get more comfortable. Jessie's tongue brushed across Katie's teeth. She moved past the barrier and met Katie's. Jessie pushed Katie down farther and swung her leg over Katie's waist, straddling her. The kiss started to become more heated. Katie loved the feeling of Jessie on top of her. Her hands moved to Jessie's lower back, slowly slipping under her shirt. Jessie let out a soft moan and found her own hands moving to rest just under the bottom of Katie's shirt. Her kissing moved to Katie's neck, then to her collarbone, producing a moan from Katie in return. She leaned her head to the side, giving Jessie more access. Feeling bold, Jessie moved one hand under Katie shirt, resting it on Katie's breast. Katie let out a gasp. She pulled her head away and looked at the girl below her, lying there with her eyes still closed.

"Is this ok?" Katie could only nod, feeling Jessie's hand start to move, she was lost in the sensation. Jessie leaned back down, her kisses traveling from Katie's collarbone to the top of her breasts that were slightly exposed by her low cut shirt. Katie couldn't help it. Her back arched involuntarily. Her hands tightened their hold on Jessie. With some strength she managed sit up, keeping Jessie on her. She roughly pushed her lips against Jessie's again while Jessie's hands moved to wrap themselves around Katie's neck. After a few minutes they pulled away, breathing heavily, and leaned their foreheads against each other. After a few moments, Katie spoke.

"Hey." Jessie smiled.

"Hey yourself."

"So, I should probably be getting you home." The girls had not noticed the sun beginning to go down until this point.

"I guess. Want to sleep over? I could use some help unpacking." Katie smirked.

"Well I do happen to know where everything goes."

"Perfect it's settled...This was nice."

"Yeah it was. We should do it again sometime." Jessie nodded and got off the rock, holding her hand out for Katie to take. They laced their fingers together and made their way back to the car.

"Oh wait." Katie let go and ran behind a tree, coming back moments later carrying something behind her back. She pushed Jessie's hair behind her ear and treaded the stem of the white gardenia through it. "My mom started a garden awhile back. Looks like the flowers are still growing there." Jessie touched the flower in her hair and kissed Katie's cheek.

"Thank you Billie. It's beautiful." They linked arms and continued to the car.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey I haven't seen these before." Jessie turned away from the dresser, where she was putting away clothes, to look at Katie. Her eyes went wide staring at Katie who was holding up a green thong. "Now Ms. Sammler, I believe these are entirely inappropriate, and kinda naughty. I'm just going to have to take these."

"Give them back Katie."

"No, I think I'm gonna hang them on my wall. Or maybe just carry them in my pocket to school and put them up in my locker. Yeah, I like that idea."

"Katie. I'm serious. Give them back." Jessie's voice rose another octave.

"Make me." Her smirk disappeared and her eyes went wide as Jessie jumped across the bed in her direction. Katie started to run around the room with Jessie chasing after her. Maneuvering around boxes and suitacases. She jumped on the bed to get away. Jessie managed to grab Katie's leg and pulled her down. She jumped on top of the older girl who was now laughing uncontrollably. Jessie pinned her arms down and yanked the thong out of her hands.

"You are in a lot of trouble." Katie smiled.

"Well, I hope so." Jessie just shook her head laughing.

"Well isn't someone cocky."

"You know you can't resist me." Jessie leaned down and kissed her.

"True." Just as she was about to lean down again they heard someone clearing their throat. They quickly moved to opposite sides of the bed. Jessie looked at the thong she was holding and promptly put it behind her back, out of view. Rick stood there with his arms crossed.

"Jess, your mom's on the phone." She looked at Katie then back at her dad.

"Ok, I'll be right back." She went down the stairs and Rick, instead of leaving, sat down on the bed next to a very uncomfortable Katie.

_B+W testimonial: Rick: Here it comes. The talk between the father and the boyfriend. I never expected it to be with the girlfriend though. I don't really know how to do this. Eli breezed through girlfriends so fast, I didn't even have time to catch their names. Why does it seem like I'm more nervous than her? Well here it goes. Time to be the concerned Dad._

Rick took a deep breath for confidence.

"So…Katie, how've you been?"

"Good. How bout you Mr. Sammler?"

"Oh. I've been good." They sat there for a few moments in silence.

"You want to talk to me about Jessie don't you? But you don't know how to do it?" Rick was surprised by Katie's initiative.

"Yeah. I'm not really sure how to handle this. I do want to get to know you better, which might mean hanging out with me once in awhile. Part of the conversation consists of me threatening you with violence if you ever hurt my little girl, but I'm not sure if I can do that with you. I don't know what to say."

"Then I'll start. Mr. Sammler, I love Jessie. More than anything. She's incredible, more than that, she's perfect. I want to be with her all of the time. I want to make her happy and keep her safe. I promise not to hurt her. I promise to always respect her." Rick was rather shocked.

"Well umm. That's good. Listen I talked to Jessie. We made a few rules now that I know about that two of you."

"Yeah, Jessie mentioned that." They sat in an awkward silence for a moment. Jessie came back up the stairs and both Rick and Katie quickly stood up.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No, not at all. I'm gonna go back downstairs. Pizza should be here in a bit. We were gonna watch a movie if you wanted to join us."

"Sounds good Mr. Sammler."

"Right, I'm just gonna go. Keep the door open." Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Yes dad." He made his way to the stairs and turned around.

"Oh and Katie, you CAN call me Rick if you want." They smiled at each other and he left the room. Katie sat back down on the bed.

"So what did he say?" Jessie sat on Katie's legs, crossed her own legs, and put her arms around her neck. Katie in return wrapped her arms around Jessie's waist.

"You know. The usual. How's the weather, how's school, if you hurt my girl I want you to know I have access to nuclear weapons, how's your family. The same old stuff." Jessie couldn't help but laugh.

"That's good. Now, where were we?" She pressed her lips on to Katie's and they both fell back on the bed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

i dont know if im lucky or not. i never had to have this kind of talk. The guys i date get harrassed by my brother and my dad. The girls i date are usually not out to their parents so i don't hafta deal with them. And my mom didn't find out i was Bi until after i started dating my ex boyfriend so she didn't get to question my ex girlfriend. (not that you really cared to know any of this. i'm just saying.)

ok reviews are very good.

im gonna go play my guitar and just sorta stare at my Calc book. (what? atleast i pulled it out of my backpack right?)


	20. Chapter 20

So who is the best procrastinator in the world? That'd be me. 10 page research paper on hyperbolic geometry? Did it. Done. Please, please, hold your applause. I know, I am just THAT amazing.

Right so with that done I can finally breathe again and put some ideas down on paper.

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho-don't tell the others but you're my favorite reviewer. Just kidding (no im not, I just want to make everyone else feel better so…shhhhhhhhh) i was very happy to come home and see a bunch of reviews. ya we both know who wears the pants in the relationship. and i agree, i like the OC only when alex and marissa were good. but once the authors got bored and through ryan back into the picture i hate it.

brokenpath-welcome to the club and im glad to make your day (i feel so special) keep reading and review or else (kidding....kinda...=) smiley face)

Oh I wanted to tell people about the place I described last chapter. It, in fact does exist. It's a place I found at a track meet in Syracuse last year. It was like, a half mile behind the school. We pretended to be mermaids, then dead mermaids, ali braided my hair too tight and gave me a headache, we almost killed a frog, we collected leaves, and we met a caterpillar named Francesco. Good times, good times. I hope the links worked it is a really pretty place.

.?fuseaction=viewImage&friendID=37423731&albumID=1394809&imageID=32337098#a=1394809&i=32337120

.?fuseaction=viewImage&friendID=37423731&albumID=1394809&imageID=32337076#a=1394809&i=32337098

_______________________________________________________________________

"Oh I'm just so glad you're back." Karen pulled Jessie into a death grip.

"Geez mom, I've been back for three days. If you want me to go to school tomorrow, it might be good if you didn't suffocate me first." Karen let go.

"Sorry sweetheart. So, do you guys wanna watch a movie?"

"Why, that would be lovely Karen," Katie said in a mock English accent. Karen let out a small laugh as she walked into the kitchen to make popcorn.

_B+W testimonial: Karen: I don't want to jinx it, but my life is becoming pretty much as close to perfect as possible. Sure, it would've been easier if Rick and I had stayed together. But now I have Henry. I have Eli who is working harder than ever. And Jessie…now SHE is perfect. She's happier than I have ever seen her. She eats a lot more than she used too, not as much as Katie but pretty close. (She laughed) Yes Katie, my second daughter. I'm so glad Jessie has someone like that to talk to about school, and family, and of coarse boys._

Jessie looked at the doorway to make sure no one was there and kissed Katie. They were snuggled on the couch together. Jessie started to twirl Katie's hair in her fingers.

"I wish it wasn't Sunday. I don't want you to go home."

"And you don't want to go to school tomorrow."

"True, true. But I thought if I made it about you, it would sound less selfish." She looked at Katie with a fake smile and both girls burst out laughing.

"Am I missing something?" Just as quickly as they started, both girls stopped and separated themselves as Karen walked in, sitting right in between them.

"No. So what movie did you decide on Ms. Sammler?" Katie tried not to be bothered by the fact that she would not be able to sit next to Jessie throughout the movie.

"The notebook. I love it. A boy and girl meeting, falling in love, and being together until the end. I hope both of you meet the right guy one day." Both of them frowned at this. "Trust me girls, when you experience true love, you'll realize nothing compares." They looked at each other with sympathetic smiles.

Neither girl paid much attention to the movie. After it was over, Katie and Jessie went up to her room, saying goodnight to Karen. Katie just stared at the girl while she moved to sit Indian style on the bed. They locked eyes for a few moments.

"Please don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I should've told my mom about us, then we could have avoided this night." Katie sat down next to the girl.

"Look Jess, I told you, I was wrong before. I learned my lesson. I'm not gonna push you to do something you don't want to do." Jessie looked up.

"You know I'm not ashamed of you right? My mom is the problem. It's weird. I can kiss you in front of a crowded airport full of people I don't care about, but with my mom…" She waved her arms trying to come up with a word to describe it.

"I know, i get it…do you care about people in school?" Jessie knew where this was going.

"Katie don't start this, please." She rubbed her temple with her forefinger.

"You're right. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up. It's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed Jessie's forehead and walked down the stairs. Hearing the front door close, she fell back onto her bed.

_B+W testimonial: Jessie: I'm scared. I don't want to know the outcome of anything because it might not be what I wanted. I don't know what I'm doing most of the time. I hate that I treat Katie bad sometimes. I hate that I care what other people think. I hate that I don't have the guts to tell my mom the truth. And then God created Katie. The ever so confident, unique, and brilliant Katie. She came into my life and I started to love myself. I feel like I can do anything with her. So why can't I face my fears now?_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The bell rang signaling five minutes until the start of first period. Katie walked down the hall, stopping once Jessie's locker came into view. The blonde stood there with books in hand, attempting to balance two cups of coffee on them. Her other hand was hidden in her locker, searching for a notebook. She silently cursed herself for not being able to find it. Katie could only smile. 'God she's beautiful,' she thought. She continued to her destination, sneaking up behind the girl and whispering in her ear.

"Hey." Jessie jumped, almost spilling the coffee in the process. "Nice catch." Katie smirked.

"No thanks to you." Jessie scrunched her nose at her. Katie had to resist the urge to kiss her right then and there.

"So…is that for me?" She said pointing to the cup in Jessie's hand.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." She smiled and handed it to the girl as an unspoken apology. Katie placed it under her nose and inhaled.

"Mmm, hazelnut. My favorite."

"I know." Katie leaned her body against the locker.

"So, you ready for your first day back?" She let out a sigh, thinking about her plans for today.

"As ready as I'll ever be. God, I feel like I'm gonna be so far behind."

"Relax, you're a genius. Besides, no one did anything the first week of school. And if you really need help, you could always as me." Katie smiled and grabbed Jessie's wrist, taking a look at her watch.

"All right I got sixty seconds to get across school, wish me luck." She leaned forward and Jessie, forgetting where they were, started to close her eyes anticipating Katie's lips. At the last moment, Katie changed direction, heading for Jessie's ear. "Good luck. And remember, I love you." She pulled back. "See you in lunch." Katie winked and headed off, leaving a disoriented Jessie in her wake.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The bell rang just as Katie walked through the door. Lucky for her, Mr. Mallon was running just as late. Everyone in the class had separated into groups, starting their own conversations. Katie walked to her seat and threw her bag down, joining her friends.

"Alas, Ms. Singer decided to bless us with her presence."

"Well, I didn't want you to feel lonely Drew." They started talking about their weekends while they waited for their teacher. As they were talking, Jessie stuck her head inside the door and took a peek around, noticing a very social Katie facing away from the door. 'You can do this Jessie,' she thought. She took a quick look again, contemplating if she should really be doing this. With a deep breath she walked into the classroom. Some people took notice and watched. She walked over to Katie and gently grabbed her arm, urging her to turn around. Just as Katie looked behind her, barely getting a good look at the girl, before Jessie locked her in a passionate kiss. Katie kissed back after the shock wore off. Both of their eyes drifted closed automatically. Some people stood there with their mouths opened wide, some guys whistled, and others turned away in disgust. After a few moments Jessie pulled away with a smile on her face.

"So I'll see you at lunch?" Katie nodded, unable to form words. Jessie kissed Katie's cheek. "Love you." She turned and walked back out of the classroom just as the teacher walked in, carrying his suitcase and looking a bit rushed. He set his stuff down on the desk.

"Sorry I'm late. My wife is sick and I had to drive my kids to day care." He looked at his class and raised his eyebrow. The students were all looking at Katie, still having trouble comprehending what just happened. Katie was in her own world, grinning like a madwoman. Mr. Mallon was confused. "Did I miss something?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ok so thoughts?? Opinions?? i hope it was satisfying enough and will hold you for a few days. i have mandatory midterms to study for. (oh the joy)

and everybody guess what? my doctor cleared me so, even though my ankles still kinda swollen and im not allowed to run outside, i can start working out again. can i get a WOOT WOOT??

in your face 'kid who likes to run people over at a track meet and then keep running like nothing ever happened' in your face!!!

ok ummmm....bye!!!


	21. Chapter 21

ok really short but i thought i was gonna do another chapter over the weekend. i didn't expect to get sick of studying and want to write... actually i hate studying so i knew it wouldn't last long but still. (everyone pray for a snow day so i dont hafta take my midterms. pray to god, jesus, allah, buddha, your dead cat, some kind of goddess if your a wicca, harry potter, buffy the vampire slayer (love her!!), a cult leader...ok that might have been pushing it but i really really dont wanna go. and think about it this way. no school=possibly up to 4 chapter tomorrow. A delayed opening=like 2. think about the possibilites hmm?? see? a snow day is in your favor too so wish upon a star or whatever.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katie showed her I.D. badge to the teacher at the door and proceeded to walk into the lunchroom, scanning the tables for Jessie. She spotted the girl sitting by a window doing homework with two trays of food in front of her. Jessie got Katie her lunch so she wouldn't have to waste time on the lunch line. She looked up as Katie approached and smiled, placing her books to the side.

"So, not that I'm complaining but what just happened this morning?" Katie sat down across from Jessie, putting her bag down and taking a french-fry off the tray sitting in front of her.

"I didn't sleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking about you." Katie smiled, waiting for the younger girl to continue.

"What you said, about people at school, you were right. I guess I care about what they think of me. But I don't care about them. I do, however, care about you. And I realized I want us to be a couple all of the time, not just when we're alone." Katie reached across the table for her hand cautiously and took it in hers.

"So…it's ok it I do this?"

"More than ok! I mean, I don't want to have a big announcement or anything. Like saying over the P.A, 'Jessie Sammler is in love with a girl,' you know?But I want to hold your hand when we walk down the hall and I want to kiss you and not worry about who might see." To stress her point she tugged on Katie's hand, pulling the girl closer and placing a kiss on her lips. She pulled back only to be brought forward again for another kiss. They both looked at each other and grinned.

"I am so glad we have lunch together." Jessie let out a laugh. "I love you."

"I love you too Katie."

"Aww look at my girls." They looked up.

"Could you guys do that again?"

"Yeah, I want to commit it to memory." Tad walked over with a group of kids following behind. Katie rolled up a piece of paper and whacked Tad in the head.

"Dumbass."

"Well I for one am happy for you guys," Russell said.

"Aww thanks. Have I mentioned you're my favorite?" Katie laughed and Tad shoved her a little. Katie then looked over at Andrew who was looking down at his tray, focused intently on the mash potatoes. "Go ahead, get it over with." He looked up and smiled, rubbing his hands together.

"Yes! Ok so if you guys, you know, ever want to add a guy to the mix, I'm totally there for you. And a video for my birthday would pretty much make me the happiest kid alive. In fact, I could videotape you if you wanted…ok I'm done." Katie rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Jessie, taking her hand ad lacing their fingers together, giving her a cheeky grin in the process.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Katie: you know, sometimes you just have those days where everything is perfect. There are rules of coarse. Like not admitting it to anyone. You don't question why you are fortunate enough to be having this perfect day. And i think there is a rule about wearing your socks inside out, but that might not have been proven yet. Anyway you're happy. And then you're sad because no one else is having a perfect day. In fact, you kinda feel selfish for feeling this way. Then you worry about not ever having another perfect day again...perfect days are kinda fustrating now that i think about. But right now i dont care. If i'm selfish? So be it. If i only get one day of perfection? Let it be this one. Today is perfect and nothings going to spoil it for me. (her eyes go wide) Oh crap, i just jinxed it didn't i?_

Katie walked into her next class. The bell rang and the teacher started to talk.

"All right, another year of physics and you know what that means. Partner projects!" The class groaned in unison. "Oh come on, it's not that bad. You have three weeks to invent something. Anything. With your partner you will present your invention to the class and try to sell it to us. Be creative."

"Mr. Mac, I shotty Jeremy," Katie shouted. Kids started picking their partners but the teacher stopped them.

"Actually I will be assigning partners." The class started voicing their complaints. "No exceptions, now listen for your name. Jeremy and Kristen. Tom and Ali."

"Oh great." Ali huffed in her seat. She turned to Kristen and held up her hand, pointing at Tom behind it so he couldn't see. Then she made a gagging noise producing laughter from both of them. Katie just rolled her eyes as their stupidity.

"Jason and Wendy. Diane and Shaun. Dan and James. Jen and Dana. Katie and Liz." Katie stopped listening after that. Her whole body shut down. Her heart stopped, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't blink. All she could do was think, 'Uh oh.'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

uh on is right. don't you hate when that happens? which is why i dont ever date people from my school. seeing them everyday would bother me and being forced to work with them? talk about awkward.

i have a feeling Jessie is gonna be a little upset. REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nd ask the powers to be for lots and lots of snow and/or ice for long island. thanks


	22. Chapter 22

FeelLikeRain-im glad you like liz, i do too. It wasn't my intention to make her look like the bad guy. You can't help who you love. And she missed her chance to be with Katie. Which, you know, would pretty much suck. And yes, obviously i love this couple and i can't help but create a bunch of fluff and mushy scenes. Glad you are enjoying yourself.

chismes-Haha cackle out loud...sorry i just think that word is funny...cackle...tee hee...anyway, thanks for reviews.

i am VERY angry at you reviewers!! =(........thats what an angry face looks like in case you didn't know  
actually im not mad at you. im mad at mother nature. no. im not mad at her either. im mad at the stupid english test thing that elemetary kids hafta take to prove to new york state that we aren't as stupid as people think we are. Because of that, my stupid school district refused to cancel school, or even let us out early. several buses getting stuck in the snow? don't matter. Icy roads? no need to worry.  
so i took my medterms, probably failed but hey, thats what summer school is for right? and pleaseeee. math? physics? don't need those things in the real world anyway.  
so thank you for praying to...whoever. it was a lost cause with or without those prayers. oh well. enjoy the new chapter. im gonna go get ice cream....mhmmm coffee....no wait strawberry...oh heck i'll have both.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Katie: ( looks at camera fidgeting) Secrets. I hate them. i really do. I never know what how to handle them, you know? Do i tell someone, do i tell everyone, do i just shut up and live a lie? That's why i ask myself, WWSD? kinda like what would god do except i ask what superman would do. i mean think about it. The guy keeps like the biggest secret ever. Why? to protect people. He's not selfish. so i figure, as long as this secret isn't for my own benefit, i can keep it. And will keep it. I mean, there isn't any reason to upset Jessie, right?_

Katie's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. Her eyes scrunched in concentration. She tried to listen to what Jessie was saying but was finding it difficult. Not once did she take her eyes away from the road while she was driving to Karen's. Katie pulled up in front of the house and turned off the engine, letting Jessie continue to talk. Jessie had yet to notice that she was the only person talking in this conversation.

"So they got bored and started making paper airplanes and Brian tried to throw it at Chris and ended up nailing the sub in the eye. So the sub started crying and-"

"Liz and i are partners." Katie blurted out, still not looking at Jessie. Jessie looked at her with her eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"In physics. We got partnered up randomly. Liz and i have to invent something together. It's due in a few weeks. I'm gonna have to see her a lot. i tried asking my teacher if we could switch but, it was no use." Jessie reached over and pulled Katie's hand off of the steering wheel, taking it in hers.

"Hey. it's ok." Katie finally turned to her. "I trust you. I just don't trust her."

"This won't be...I mean, what happened before, it won't happen again. I promise you that. I love you. no one else." Katie squeezed her hand tighter.

"I know you love me. I love you too. And like i said before, i trust you. i know you won't hurt me ok?" She leaned forward and kissed Katie. But if Liz even thinks about coming on to you, i'm gonna hafta punch her in the face." Katie laughed.

"I'll relay the message for ya." She leaned in for another kiss. They pulled back and Jessie grinned.

"So," she started, "Saturday, i have the house to myself. wanna come over?" Katie looked down.

"I'm spending time with my dad tomorrow. It's fleet week. When i was little he would bring me and my brothers with him to see all the planes and guns and stuff? It's his thing, you know?. Even though i'm the only one living in the house now, he still insists on taking me." Jessie looked down disappointed.

"Oh. ok. Well have fun. Maybe after you could stop by."

"Come." Jessie looked up at Katie with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Katie let out a sigh.

"I want you to meet him. I mean really meet him. Not like now where you get a glimpse of him on the off chance he comes home before two in the morning...I love him. He really is a great father, he just works more than most to compinsate for my mom. And i love you. Fleet Week is where we kinda catch up and act like father and daughter. Where he gets to know me. You're kind of apart of me now. I want him to know you too." Jessie cupped Katie's cheeks and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. A few minutes passed before they pulled away for air.

"Are you sure that you want me to be there? i don't want to intrude on your time with your dad."

"Well, if i got a kiss like that just for ASKING you to go, i kinda want to know what i might get if i actually LET you go." She wagged her eyebrows, causing Jessie to burst into a fit of giggles and pull the taller girl in for another kiss.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Lily: Secrets. some people can keep them forever. I was never good at keeping them when i was younger. High school gossip? I used to feed on it. My parents always knew when i was keeping something from them. Now adays it's harder. In school, the most important secret i kept was that i was dating this guy named Robert that i knew my parents wouldn't like. And now? (she looks away from the camera) I wish i could know what people would think if i told them the secret, before i actually tell them. I'm afraid to know how they will react. Maybe i can hold off telling Rick just a little longer. But in the end, secrets like this have a way of coming out all by themselves._

"Ms. Sammler?" The doctor walked in with a folder and took a seat. "How are you feeling today? Any complaints?" She prepared the ultrasound.

"No, no i'm fine," Lily said. She was lying down on the table as the doctor started scanning her stomach with the machine. The doctor stared at the screen intensly.

"Everything looks good. The babies are fine...Have you told your husband yet?" Lily let out a soft sigh, pulling her shirt back down as the doctor turned off the machine.

"Not yet. One baby is already enough of a challenge. Telling them we are having three? I don't know how we're gonna do it." The doctor nodded.

"Do you want to know the sex of the babies yet?" She shook her head.

"I don't think that'd be fair to Rick."

"Ok then, i just have to check on your test results. Why don't you sit up and relax for a few minutes hmm?" Lily nodded as the doctor helped her sit up. As the woman walked out of the room, Lily turned her attention to her stomach, rubbing it in slow circles and humming a lullaby.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Jessie: Secrets. i don't see why they're so important. People at school think they have secrets, not realizing that everyone knows. It's just that no one has the guts to say it to their face. I mean, after i kissed Katie at school, a bunch of people told me that they already knew. After all of this, i just don't see what the big deal is. My mom needs to know. Secrets. They only lead to trouble. And what is it that they say. 'The truth will set you free' right?_

Jessie knocked on the door to Karen's room.

"Come in." She opened the door to see Karen, on her bed with papers splayed out in front of her. Karen did not look up as Jessie walked over and sat down on a space not occupied by papers.

"Mom?"

"Hmmm?" She still didn't look up.

"I think..." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I think we need to talk." Karen looked up and took off her glasses, setting them next to her on the bed.

"What is it sweetheart?" Jessie took another deep breath.

" I need to tell you something..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnn. come on, don't act surprised. you knew they'd have to have this talk eventually. i mean, they couldn't hide their relationship from her forever

so the chapter originally had no testimonials in it. and when i added Katie's, i felt like the chapter itself was too short. Plus i read stories where Lily has a baby. it's always the same so i wanted to add that bit in there. And that got me thinking that she should have a testimonial too. THEN i realized i needed to get this thing moving and Jessie needed to come out to everyone so i added the chapter and a testimonial. And before i knew it, secrets had become a thing. don't you just love when things work out perfectly like that? i sure do =)

so review and you'll find out what happens...cuz...you know...thats how it works....I LIKE PURPLE!!!...just thought you should know=)


	23. Chapter 23

Yep. another chapter. and you didn't even hafta wait 24 hours? i know, i'm wonderful.

at the track meet yesterday i was a temporary coach cuz i still can't run. so in between taking down times i wrote another chapter. YAY ME!! i can multi task!!! yet if i try to chew gum and walk i end up slamming into a wall. go figure. And more good news, i have off tomorrow which may mean u get another chapter. as long as i get reviews for this one. ok?

keep on reading and reviewing.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karen put her hand on her daughter's knee.

"Jess, sweetie, you know you can tell me anything." Jessie took a deep breath.

"I'm seeing someone. Actually, i have been seeing someone for awhile now. It's gotten serious and i wanted to tell you. i thought you should know about it." Karen grinned and squeezed her knee.

"That's great Jess. So who is the lucky guy?" Jessie swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It's Katie mom." Karen's face fell and she removed her hand from Jessie's knee. Jessie flinched but kept talking. "I love her mom. She makes me happy." Karen looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Is this because you don't think you can get a boyfriend? Jessie you're a pretty girl. When the right guy com-"

"No mom," Jessie interrupted her, "It's not just a fling. I'm in love with her. I don't want anyone else but her."

"Jess, don't say that, it's a phase. it's just a phase. You'll get over it," Karen said, trying to convince herself just as much as Jessie. Jessie stood up.

"God mom, you don't get it. i love her. I want to be with her forever. It's not a phase. This is real!" She shouted. Karen's eyes opened wide in anger and her features became dark.

"Don't you DARE raise your voice to me. My daughter is not..GAY." She had trouble getting the word out.

"Yes i am mom."

"No. No. Katie must have done this to you."

"All she did was love me!"

"You are not going to see her again, understand me?"

"You can't stop us from being together!"

"Yes i can. I am your mother!" Silence. The two women locked eyes in a face off. Jessie broke it, speaking with complete sincerity.

"No...you're not. I don't know who you are but you're not my mother." She marched out heading toward her room, and slamming the door closed behind her. Karen grabbed the phone off of the nightstand and punched in the numbers. She started pacing back and forth waiting for someone to answer.

"Rick? Youn need to come over here. NOW!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karen stood on the porch with her arms crossed, watching Rick walk up the driveway.

"Now what's going on? Is Jessie all right?" She opened the door leading him into the house.

"Do you know what YOUR daughter told me?" Rick let out a sigh.

"She didn't."

"Wait, you knew? We 're a team Rick. Why didn't you tell me?" She took a step toward him as he took one back in defense.

"Because it wasn't my place."

"She is not to see THAT girl again, understand Rick? She is corrupting our daughter. We have to be together on this one."

"What? Karen, that's crazy. it's Katie. KATIE. You love Katie. She's been good to Jessie."

"I will not have this in my house Rick. I won't."

"Well you won't have to," Jessie said. They looked at her standing at the bottom of the stairs with a few bags in hand. "I'm gonna stay with dad full time. I'll come back for the rest of my stuff later. Dad can you help me bring these to the car?" Rick walked over and took a few bags from Jessie. They headed toward the door when Karen grabbed Rick's arm. She had tears in her eyes.

"No, this isn't happening. She can't live with you. You can't let her do this." Rick pulled his arm away looking stunned.

"Karen, you're wrong. And Katie will always be welcome in MY house." She looked at Jessie, eyes becoming soft.

"Jessie...," she said, almost as if she was pleading with her, begging her to stay. To change. Jessie shook her head and turned away.

"GoodBye." They slammed the door behind them on their way out. On the drive home, Jessie leaned her head against the window, letting the tears fall freely.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rick pulled up to the house and turned the car off. He turned to Jessie who was staring out the windshield, holding back tears. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Jess. Everything will be ok...Why don't you go and lay down for awhile. I'll bring your stuff in." She nodded slowly and exited the car. She entered the house, brushing past Lily on the stairs as she made her way to the attic, not even looking at her.

"Jessie. Is everything all right?" Jessie just kept walking. Rick came through the front door carrying her things.

"What's wrong with Jessie?" Rick dropped the bags to the ground and looked at her with sad eyes.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jessie pressed a button on the C.D. player and picked up the phone. holding it up to her ear, she sniffled, trying to calm her voice so know one would guess that she had been crying.

_"Hello?"_

"...Katie?" _Katie put down the book she was reading and sat up on her bed._

_"You're crying. Baby, what's wrong?"_

"Can you come over, please?" Jessie choked out.

_"Of coarse. I'm on my way. Whatever it is Jess, it will be all right."_ Jessie hung up the phone and plopped face first onto the bed, burying her head in her pillow, and letting the voice of Billie Holiday drown out her sobs.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Katie: I guess you always hear these tragic stories with kids coming out to their parents. You always expect the worst when you tell them. But i guess i got lucky. I thought my mom would hate me but she told me she loved me no matter what, as long as i gave her grandkids of coarse. And my dad felt relieved. He didn't trust guys with me. And my brothers told me it was bound to happen. i mean, growing up with that much testosterone? I just assumed they would hate me. Everyone assumes that. But for the most part, it never happens...for the most part..._

Katie walked up the stairs, stopping at the top. The blonde looked at her girlfriend for a moment, then jumped off the bed and threw her arms around the taller girl, burying her head in Katie's neck.

"Shhh. Shhh. Everythings all right Jess. it's ok. I'm here." Katie whispered comforting words in her ear. She led her to the bed, never letting go of the girl. Jessie laid her head on Katie's chest, telling her all about her mom's reaction, while Katie, in return, stroked her hair. Katie let her cry for awhile. When Jessie calmed down, Katie planted her lips on her forehead and moved to get up.

"Where are you going?" Katie just smiled at the girl and pulled out a C.D. from her pocket. She went over to the C.D. player and put it in, then headed back to the bed. Jessie listened to the guitar ligthly strumming as she curled up next to Katie again. "Who is it?"

"Spill Canvas. It usually helps me when i'm upset. I thought you might like it." Jessie leaned up and kissed Katie.

_In a romantic fashion  
I will experiment with my fear right before her eyes  
And every smile that's unveiled will be soaked  
In my nervous charm_

_Then I'll say  
"Is everything alright?  
There's been a few things I've been meaning  
To let go of tonight"  
And she will say  
"Everything's just fine  
So you can put an end to your worrying mind"  
And then our lips will collide_

_The August sky will then bare witness  
To a brand new chapter with torn up pages  
When the planets align, I can feel the gates opening  
To my courage  
As I proceed to run my fingers through her hair  
And forget everyone who's jaded, 'cause they don't matter  
And I don't care_

"I like it."

"I thought you might...You should probably get some sleep." Katie looked over at the clock on the table.

"But i'm not tired," Jessie yawned. Katie couldn't help but chuckle.

"Of coarse your not."

"I don't think i can go to sleep. Can you stay?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah. Just lean back and close your eyes, ok?" She kissed the blonde and pulled the covers over both of them. Jessie wrapped her arm around Katie's waist and placed her head in the crook of Katie's neck. Closing her eyes and listening to the music, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

_It's those pills that you don't need to take,  
medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.  
I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it.  
It's your grace and it keeps me grounded.  
I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep._

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close._

_While you were sleeping I figured out everything,  
I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.  
You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame._

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything. (I really do)  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

spill canvas songs "the night will go as follows" and "lullaby" LOVE THEM

great band. never heard of it? you're a loser. Don't like it? you're a loser double....a double loser? a loser times two? loserface maybe? but that would imply it's just your face thats a loser when really its you brain thats stupid. ok i'm just gonna call you a stupidhead....yeah, that's better. i'm in AP english and the best name i can come up with is stupidhead? wow, our tax dollars at work huh?


	24. Chapter 24

As promised, another chapter.

FeelLikeRain-Physics, eww.i feel ya. i still hafta take that stupid mideterm. And i am flattered that my story is a reward for you. Good luck.

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho- (1)ok so i can't run NOW because i run track, and i went to a meet in the city, and this big kid literally ran into me while i was warming up so its sprained. But i skateboard and i've fractured the same ankle before so its a lot worse than it should have been.  
(2)i feel as if Jessie is somewhat based on me. i'm in high school but as the days go by i feel more comfortable with myself. A lot of people know im bi and if i had a girlfriend who was out, i'd probably end up shouting it to the world just because i dont care what people think as much as i used to. (3) ok Liz and Katie were friends, Katie told her she was in love with her, she freaked. Liz realized she actually felt the same way, kissed her, and now finds out she missed her shot. i don't think i explained it enough in the chapters. any questions, just ask. and i think high school is realistic in this story because i'm still in it...unfortunatly. (4) i'm trying to keep the characters personalities just like they were on the show. good to know im doing well. And i do not take offense. my friends say i am amusing...that filter thing in your brain you're born with? the thing that let's you think about what you say before you say it? yeah, i don't have that. i tend to say whats on my mind even if its totally random and out of context. (and i feel like i just stole that from a tv show or something so sorry)  
(5)OMG OMG OMG (ignore that i just did that) i am jealous of your friend. i really want to meet spill canvas. the singer seems like a sweet guy. And you liking them makes me like you more=)

so everyone. see what a long message WonderousPlaceForAnEcho got? that's cuz she reviews!!!(wink wink, hint hint). and not just some monotone,' yeah good story.' She gives me long stuff. So umm...yeah umm...maybe you should start doing that too. i'm just saying.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jessie and Katie were snuggled together on the bed. The girls woke up suddenly, hearing a clicking noise and seeing a flash. Jessie quickly jumped out of bed with her eyes opened wide while Katie rolled over and buried her face into a pillow.

"Awww now THAT was a kodak moment." Zoe waved the camera in the air.

"Zoe, give it to me," Jessie said sternly. Zoe started laughing.

"No way. Ever hear of blackmail?" Zoe immediately stopped laughing when Jessie lunged at her. She jumped down the stairs, heading toward the kitchen. Jessie gave up, closing the door to the attic and walking back upstairs and throwing herself onto the bed, landing next to Katie. Katie groaned and turned around to spoon Jessie from behind.

"So whose idea was it to get her a camera for her birthday?" Katie mumbled into Jessie hair.

"I believe that was you."

"Oh yeah...Hey Jess? Don't let me make decisions for myself ever again, ok?"

"Will do." Jessie turned around in Katie's arms to find sleepy eyes staring back at her. "Morning." Katie smiled and leaned forward, meeting Jessie's lips in a kiss. As Katie's tongue passed her lips, she let out a moan, pushing Katie onto her back and moving ontop of her. She moved down to Katie's neck, sucking at her pulse point, earning a moan from the older girl. Katie, on reflex, pushed her hips up into the girl above her. She pulled Jessie back up to her, knowing it was getting out of hand. She planted a lingering kiss on her lips and pulled away, trying to slow down her breathing.

"So...You still feel like coming with us today?" Jessie was still having trouble breathing so she nodded and rolled off of her girlfriend. "Ok. Well is it ok with your family if i take a quick shower?"

"They won't mind." Katie stood up, gathering her stuff and walking to the stairs before turning around with a smirk on her face.

"Wanna join me?" She wagged her eyebrows. Jessie laughed, picking up a pillow and throwing it at her head.

"Go! Hurry up, I don't want to be late." Katie blew a kiss and walked down ther stairs. For a moment Jessie sat in bed, contemplating changing her answer to Katie's question. She shook her head and stood up, getting ready to go.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Jessie: it's weird. I watch Grace and it feels likes she's working so hard to impress people with acting and school. I didn't understand why. Most of the stuff i do, i do for me. Karate? it's not like i go to school and challege people to fight just to show off. My parents want me to have good grades, but they aren't like, particularly impressed by them. Soccer and acting were just for fun. And Katie...she told me i impress her doing absolutely nothing. I never had to impress someone. That is, until now. Geez, i wonder if Katie was this nervous when my dad found out about us._

"So what do you think?" Katie whispered in Jessie's ear. They walked side by side next to Katie's father, stopping every once in awhile so her father could stop and salute others.

"You neglected to tell me that your dad was a captain in the navy."

"Oh...i didn't do that? Must have just slipped my mind."

"Katieeeee," Jessie dragged out. Katie put her head on her shoulder and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"I know I know. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry about it. He may look scary, but you'll see. He's really just a big teddy bear." Jessie still wasn't sure. "He'll love you Jess. Don't stress." Jessie looked up at her skeptically then reached down and interwined their fingers, gripping them tight. They made their way onto a submarine. Katie's father started giving them a tour.

"And here's the control room." Katie sat down at one of the seats.

"This is where he gets to boss people around and feel important. He sits here while everyone else does the work." She innocently smiled at her father.

"Hey. I will have you know i don't just sit around. Sometimes i stand. Or even lean." Jessie smiled at their banter. 'Katie must get her sense of humor from him,' she thought. Katie was looking at the control panel as her dad walked up next to Jessie.

"So how am i doing?" She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean Mr. Singer?"

"Well today was about me impressing you, wasn't it? For you to get to know me?" Jessie was still confused.

"Actually, i thought it was the other way around."

"Jessie, you don't have to impress me. You're dating my daughter. I love her. She loves you. She's happy and that's all i care about. I don't have a right to say who she can date or not. My opinion doesn't matter. You make my daughter happy, happier than i've ever seen her. You have already impressed me enough." Jessie smiled at his kind words.

"Thank you sir."

"Call me Mike. And you never answered my question. Am i doing well?" She looked at Katie who was staring down at the buttons in front of her in fascination. 'Raising a daughter like that? Yeah, he's doing good,' Jessie thought.

"Great." Katie finally walked over to them.

"I'm hungry," She said like a grumpy child. Her father smiled.

"Yeah, she's your responsibility now. Good luck feeding it." Jessie laughed and walked with them outside, heading toward a hot dog stand. He put in their order.

"Hey Mike? What's over there?" He turned to look in the direction she was pointing to.

"Oh, they have a bunch of weapons in there. All the latest." The hand Jessie was holding shivered and she looked up with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate guns. I don't know how my dad is not frazzled by them...Hey, you called him Mike."

"He told me to."

"No. You should call him what my family calls him."

"And that would be?" Jessie was curious. Her dad turned to Katie with hotdogs and sodas in hand, raising his eyebrow.

"Cracker. Trust me on this. THE whitest guy ever. You ask him what the square root of 439408950478 is and he will know. He's a nerd like that. Plus look at how high his pants are. And his socks? When he sits down he has that gap between his shoe and his p-"

"That's better." Her father covered her mouth, cutting her off in mid sentence. She wrestled away from him.

"Hey that was mean." She smacked his hand, sending a hotdog flying to the ground.

"HA!" He smiled at her.

"Nice job. That was yours." She scrunched her nose then proceeded to chase him, trying to steal his food. Jessie stared at the scene in front of her and couldn't help but smile, thinking how lucky she was to be there.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

defintion of a cracker (found it on )-Used as a disparaging term for a white person.

i thought that was funny that there was actually a definition for it. anyway my dad is a captain in the navy and since we never met Katie's parents on the show, i figured i could do what i want. don't like it? well go write your own story then.

and i know it's so weird calling you friend's parents by their first name. But my friends call my parents mom and dad soooo.....yeah they're freaks

new chapter might be in a week. if i get enough reviews, it will be sooner. so please review, i hate making people wait. it dones't seem fair.

and next chapter is gonna be interesting. i just wanted to let you know. not that EVERY chapter isn't interesting, it's just...bye!!


	25. Chapter 25

alas, reviews. i am pleased.

twin who likes to travel-good point. but HA my plan worked. as much as i like long reviews, i just really wanted NEW people to review. people who don't leave their review as much. so again Ha!i win...oh and very funny, good story ha ha... very clever. Thanks for acknowledging my presense

FeelLikeRain-awww shucks. i hope you think this chapter is just as good. And HA!!! you have been converted. one down, some large amount to go. Spill Canvas is yummy goodness for me and im glad you like it. you're right, people here really do have good taste in music.

seyheystevierey-yeah, i mean i love jessie and katie, and i didn't start liking the show until after it was already over, but i would like to add a little more of the other characters in later chapter. i believe they are really important in making this story more believable. but i still want to go beyond the show, and have many cute jessie/ katie scenes. and thanks for reviewing

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho-yeah, my dads in the navy/an engineer. he used to work so much i never saw him. Not gonna lie, I even thought the last chapter was a bit random. but as always, i wrote it with a purpose (but im not gonna tell you cuz that would suck all the fun outta it). And i always thought Jessie would wear the pants in the relaionship you know? And with Katie around, you know there will be jokes involved. Hmm..i made Katie's dad a lot more fun than mine though. oh well, thanks for your review, as always. i love reading your reviews.

so let's get this going.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Katie: when my mom got depressed, i thought it was because of me. like having a daughter was too much for her. Turns out that she's bi-polar. My dad hired someone to come over everyday to take care of her. The medication doesn't always work. Plus i know she hates taking it...Sometimes i come home and can just tell that she's lost. Laying on the couch in her bathrobe in the same position she was in before i left for school. I know she's not there, but i go over to her and talk. Sometimes she's sleeping so it really doesn't matter. Sometimes she's angry and starts yelling at imaginary things. But for some weird reason, i still go to her. She's my mom, you know? Sometimes she's normal. She knows who i am, she remembers everything. On those days she makes sure i know that she loves me. But even on the bad days, where she doesn't remember me, doesn't know who i am...once i tell her that i'm her daughter, she says she loves me. I kinda admire her for that. Even though she doesn't know me, doesn't know what she is suppose to do, she knows what a mother is suppose to do._

**_A week later_**

Karen opened the front door, frowning as she saw the person on the other side. Her eyes were red and swollen, her hair was a mess, and it appeared that she had not changed her clothes in a few days.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

"I was on my way home. I figured i'd stop by and get some things for her," Katie replied. Her face showed no sign of emotion. Totally reserved. Karen tried to slam the door in her face but Katie put her foot out, blocking it.

"You can't come in." She tried to close it once again but Katie proved to be stronger than her.

"She can't wear the same clothes to school every day. Please." Katie looked at her pleading. She hesitated for a moment before opening up the door and letting the girl pass into the house. "Thank you." Katie walked up the stairs and went into Jessie's room. Karen followed her closely. Katie went around the room gathering clothes from the dresser, shoes from the closet, pictures from the nightstand, and a few random knick-knacks she knew Jessie would want. Karen leaned against the doorway, not daring to enter.

"So umm...how is she?" Katie didn't look up.

"She's as good as she can be. She cries a lot. She hasn't been sleeping well. I'm making sure she eats but...i'm not around her all of the time...She misses you." She finally looked up to see Karen's reaction. Karen was staring down at her shoes. Katie went back to packing the bag. She roughly zipped it up and looked at Karen. "I don't believe this." Karen finally raised her head.

"What?"

"You. This. You love Jessie. And she loves you. This shouldn't be happening. A mother should love her child UNCONDITIONALLY. No matter what. Out of everyone i thought you would understand that. When you got into the accident, she was devastated. She went to the hospital every chance she got. She helped you when you got home. She's tried to be there for you through everything that's happened over the last few years. And the one time she needed your help, needed your support, your love, you just turn your back? What kind of mother can do that?" Karen didn't move, tears started to fall from her eyes. She had not expected Katie to be so hostile. Katie shook her head in pity and threw the bag over her shoulder, pushing passed Karen and heading to the front door. As she reached for the door knob, she felt Karen touch her shoulder.

"I love Jessie." Katie looked at her in disbelief.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." Katie sighed. "Look, i'm not saying you have to like it but...if you want her in your life, if you want to be a part of hers, you'll hafta learn to deal with it." She paused for a moment in thought. "Ms. Sammler, I love her. I'd do anything for her. But i'm not her mother. I can only do so much. She needs you whether she knows it or not. No one should have to live like that." With that, Katie walked through the doorway, closing it behind her, and leaving Karen alone with only her thoughts.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"She has got to be the cutest thing in the world." Jessie sat on her knees, playing peek-a-boo with the baby lying in front of her on the floor of Katie's living room.

"I agree. But i'm her aunt so i might be a little biased." Katie walked in with a bottle in hand. "Wanna feed her?" Jessie looked up smiling and lifted the baby into her arms, taking a seat on the sofa. Katie sat down next to her, giving the bottle to Jessie and placing her arm around her shoulder. Katie stroked her hair, watching Jessie and the baby intently. The little girl clutched onto Jessie's finger as she drank from the bottle.

"Wow she's strong. And i still can't get over how cute she is."

"Yep, she's gonna drive all the boys crazy. My brother is gonna hate it...Hey, thanks for helping me babysit." Jessie turned to her, placing a kiss on her lips."

"My pleasue." She smiled again and looked at the baby. "Anastasia Roselynn. Anna Rose. That's such a pretty name."

"Have your dad and Lily picked out names yet?"

"Hmm...not that i know of." Katie stroked the baby's head.

"You know ,you're gonna have to do this soon. When the baby comes. It's good practice."

"Yeah. I guess it won't be as bad as i thought it would be. As long as she is as cute as this." Jessie rubbed her nose against the baby's. Katie raised an eyebrow.

"She? I thought they didn't know the sex yet." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I think it's a girl. Why, you think it's a boy?" Katie bit her lip.

"Actually...well i didn't want to say anything..." Katie looked nervously down at her hands.

"What?" Jessie raised her eyebrow as Katie shifted her gaze back up to her.

"Well, my cousin had twins not to long ago and well...look it's possible that the baby is just eating a lot but, Lily is REALLY big. Bigger than most pregnant people i see. I think...maybe..."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"TRIPLETS!" Rick shouted in shock. Lily sat on the bed, cringing at his voice. He paced back and forth in front of her.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you. With Australia and everything...I didn't want you to worry." Rick ran his fingers threw his hair, his voice softer than before.

"When did you find out?"

"That first ultrasound. You got stuck in traffic and couldn't make it, remember?" He took a glance at her.

"So that's why you never wanted me to come?" She looked down in shame. He let out a big sigh and sat down next to her, gently rubbing her back. "So...what are they? With my luck they're probably all girls, right?" He let out a chuckle. She looked up in confusion.

"You're not mad anymore. Why aren't you mad?" He smiled and kissed her.

"I won't lie to you. I wasn't prepared for this. I mean...triplets...wow. Three more mouths to feed. three times the diapers. three times the baths. But i think we can do this. With the kids helping out we should be good, or fine, or okay. Besides, now that i think about it, that's three chances to have another boy." They both fell back laughing. He placed his hand on her stomach and started slowly rubbing it in circles.

"Hmm. Three of 'em...whose gonna tell the kids?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ok so originally i was gonna put in another scene or two but...im mean and i rather make it two chapters instead of one. ok Leagues tomorrow for most of the day but, if you're good, i might just give you another chapter. i know i know, you love me=)

btw SAT"s suck. stupid princeton review thing. 4 hours of my life wasted. oh, but after i went to the chinese buffet with my team which was fun. imagine about 60 teenage girls fighting each other to get to the food. Some can't use chopsticks but refuse to use forks so they just stab the food. Some are having an eating contest with our coach who is HUGE. Some are busy making up their own theme song. And some are trying to figure out what the frick their fortunes mean. 'Your existential immersion is a prominent quality in your make up.' ...WTF???

so, as always, review.


	26. Chapter 26

ok so, three midterms down, two to go. Leagues are over, now we just hafta survive counties

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho-yeah, not a big fan of chinese either but a buffet is the only way to feed us cuz half our team can eat twice their body weight. Yeah, katie basically calling karen out was my favorite part to write. and i'm so glad you love it.

FeelLikeRain-i agree, they would make great parents. aww (blushes) thanks for the compliment. i'm glad you are in to the story.

Putteiblabarsskogen-first, what does your name mean? lol i spent like five minutes trying to pronounce it. ok thanks for your review. i plan to get another chapter or two in the next three days. now i have pretty much all of the story done, i just don't always have time to make correction and post it. Thats why i post chapters so fast. im glad you like the story.

Sopphia-thanks for your review and your advice. and as soon as i figure out how to do that...well...im gonna do that

twin who likes to travel-don't worry i still like you =)

thought of the day:asians are cool..hehe...WELL THEY ARE!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Jessie: I really shouldn't hate her. I mean, Liz isn't a bad person really. She just loves Katie too...you know, that really doesn't help.. I haven't even talked to her about it. I think i would just end up yelling at her if i did. Still, it isn't all her fault. And i trust Katie. But she has some kind of power over her, because Katie loved her first. (She shakes her head) No. Why am i worrying so much? Katie loves me. I just hafta get over it. I hafta let it go._

Jessie entered the pool area, immediately inhaling the heavy scent of chlorine. She took off her jacket, nearly sweating from the heat in the room, and took a seat in the stands.

Katie finished her lap and climbed up the latter, out of the pool, panting. She took off her goggles and grabbed a towel as her coach came over to talk to her. Katie tuned him out. She scanned the bleachers, searching for Jessie and waved once she spotted her.

Jessie waved back with a smile on her face. Her attention then turned toward the diving board, or rather, who was on it.

Katie followed Jessie's gaze. Liz stood on the diving board, ready to jump. Katie sighed, slipping her goggles back on and jumping into the water.

An hour later, Katie emerged from the locker room, walking up to Jessie who was leaning against the wall, her hair in a wet ponytail.

"So? Did you enjoy watching me be amazing?" She said with a cocky smile. Jessie rolled her eyes, stood up straight and wrapped her arms around Katie's neck.

"Mhmm. I especially liked seeing you in that bathing suite." Katie let out a small laugh.

"Oh yeah that school mandatory, one piece, swimsuit. VERY sexy," she said sarcastically.

"Well I think so." She leaned forward and pulled Katie in for a passionate kissing, leaving Katie breathless.

"I'll take your word for it." She grabbed the shorter girl's hand, leading her out of the school to the parking lot.

" So…you didn't tell me Liz was on the team," she said as Katie started the car.

"Well, technically it's the 'swimming AND diving team,'" she said using air quotes. "But they are two different things. We share practices and meets but we have different coaches. I didn't think it was a big deal. We don't talk that much. I'm always doing laps and she's always on the diving board." Jessie looked at her hands resting in her lap as Katie pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh." Katie smirked.

"Your jealous." Jessie looked up at Katie.

"What? No I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Oh really?" Jessie paused.

"Ok. Maybe a little." Katie laughed as she stopped for a red light. She grabbed Jessie's face with both hands.

"You have nothing to worry about." Jessie smiled and planted a light kiss on her lips.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The girls walked through the kitchen door in a fit of laughter.

"No way. That never happened."

"Did so. When we were younger, Tad would come over and play dress up with me. I have pictures of him wearing a dress as proof." Jessie started cracking up again. Once she had settled down a bit, she finally looked up to see Rick sitting at the table.

"Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you had to work?" He cleared his throat.

"Jess, there's someone here to see you." Her face was full of confusion.

"Who?"

"Why don't you go to the living room and find out?" She looked over at Katie who had been staring at her shoes the whole time. Jessie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you know anything about this?" Katie looked up and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll be up in your room if you need me, ok?" Jessie nodded. Katie kissed her forehead and left the kitchen, heading toward the attic. Jessie slowly made her way into the living room, coming to a dead stop at the archway.

"Hi Jessie." She couldn't believe it. Karen stood just a few feet in front of her, smiling. Jessie was beyond furious. She folded her arms and addressed her mother.

"What do you want?"

"To talk. To apologize," Karen said sincerely.

"You have no right to be here."

"Jessie I'm sorry."

"Oh. So I should just forgive you?"

"Jess, listen to your mother." Rick walked into the room, standing halfway between the two women, trying to be a mediator. With a huff she dropped into the chair farthest away from Karen.

"Fine. Go." Karen took a seat on the couch.

"What happened. I handled it badly. You're my daughter. I love you no matter what choice you make in life-"

"It's not a choice mom. It's the way I am." Karen lost her place for a moment. She stuttered slightly.

"R-right. You're right. Jess, I came from a different time. This is new to me."

"Dad is ok with it." She didn't have a comeback for that.

"You're right. I guess we were raised differently. Jessie, I love you. And I love Katie. I want to try to work this out. I can't stand not seeing you, it's killing me. Please Jessie. Don't shut me out. Please." Jessie's stern face dropped. Her eyes softened as she watched the tears fall from her mother's eyes. "I need you Jessie." Jessie stood up.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"You can be part of my life. On a few conditions." Karen wiped her eyes and nodded frantically.

"Katie is gonna be around. This won't work between us if you don't get comfortable with Katie. I won't stop seeing her. And she's allowed to come over." She waited for Karen to nod and continued. "You hafta trust me to make my own decisions. Trust that I know what I'm doing."

"Of coarse. Anything Jess, anything." Karen stood up and wrapped her arms around Jessie. Jessie hugged back just as tight, letting a few tears fall. "I love Jessie. I love you. That will never change." She sniffled. "I missed you baby girl."

"I missed you too mommy." Karen hugged Jessie tighter.

____________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Katie: Life was soooo much simpler when i was younger. i thought boys were gross...actually i still kinda think that. But kissing wasn't something i thought about when i was five. It was just me and Liz hanging out on the swings. Life was easy. Then that whole growing up thing happened. puberty equals hormones equals dating equals love. Love. That is the best and worst thing about growing up. With Jessie's it's the best thing. Still, i miss when i was younger. i'd love to go back to that. But with love comes sacrifice and when it comes to Jessie, i'd give up everything for her. I guess it's time to let go._

Katie walked into the almost empty classroom, noticing Liz sitting at a nearby table. They locked eyes for a moment. Katie went over to the table and took the seat right next to Liz, refusing to look her in the eye.

"So."

"So…I take it you got my message. This classroom is gonna be empty for the rest of the week so we have a place to work."

"Yep." The awkward silence was killing Katie. "Look, we have less than two weeks to finish this thing. We should just do it now and get it over with." Liz nodded. They pulled out their notebooks and logged into a nearby computer. Liz had a smirk on her face.

"I know you and Jessie are…well I was thinking. We were always really good friends. Before all that happened. Maybe we need this. Maybe we can be friends like we used to." Katie looked at her with a fake smile on her face.

"That would be nice." Liz grinned, wrapping her arms around Katie's neck. Katie hugged back, but frowned. "Too bad that can't happen." Liz pulled back confused.

"Why not?" Katie let out a soft sigh.

"We could never JUST be friends. We could never get back to that. Our relationship is already so complicated. I'm not gonna risk messing things up with Jessie. Us being friends would bother her. And I don't want to do that." Liz looked down at her feet.

"Oh." Katie put her hand on Liz's knee softly.

"Hey. It doesn't mean we can't talk. We can be friends in school. We can hang out at practice. And if you want to go out in a group, that'd be ok too. We just can't be 'friend' friends anymore." Liz swallowed, trying to not let any tears fall. She let out a small fake laugh.

"Well…that sucks." Her voice was shaky.

"I'm sorry. But it is what it is." Liz sniffled a little. She turned back to her notebook.

"I guess we better get started then." Katie looked at her in pity, then focused her attention back to her own notebook.

______________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Grace: Why can't i be normal? I mean, none of my relationships are ever normal. Eli...he's my step brother. it can't work, it's wrong, it's too weird. And people still haven't stopped talking about what happened last year. I mean, i should've known a teacher student relationship was wrong. i guess i did know, i jsut didn't care. I HATE this. I hate love. I hate falling for people that i can't be with. Why can't i get past this? That's it. I hafta forget them. Time to move on. Time to let the past go._

"Grace stop staring." Grace turned to Jessie with a look of annoyance. Her, Jessie and Katie were sitting at the food court in the mall, sipping on some sodas.

"I was not staring." Jessie raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really? Grace you were practically burning holes into his skull. Do you know him or something?"

"Yeah. He goes to Half Hollow Hills. He was in this acting camp I went to over the summer." Katie put down her now empty soda to enter into the conversation.

"Oh, is her gay?"

"What? No…at least, I think he isn't."

"Why don't you go talk to him? Go flirt or something." Grace shook her head.

"I doubt Eric would remember who I was. And he's probably dating someone." Katie stood up from the table.

"I'll go find out." Grace's eyes bugged out of her head.

"What? Katie come back here!" But Katie had already walked to the other table, taking a seat opposite the boy. Grace turned her attention back to Jessie.

"I'm gonna kill your girlfriend." She buried her face in her hands.

After a few minutes, Katie made her way back over to the table and sat down.

"Ok so he's not gay. He's single. And he remembers you." Katie smiled, satisfied. Grace glared at her, but stopped when she noticed Eric walking up to the table. She mouthed 'I hate you' to Katie as he approached.

"Umm hey Grace."

"Hey Eric." Katie looked at her arm as if there was a watch there.

"Well, would you look at the time. Me and Jessie hafta go to a store before it closes. We'll meet you by the car later." She quickly grabbed Jessie's hand and started to leave, only to come back and steal Grace's soda. With one final smile at the two, she left. Grace let out a nervous chuckle.

"So. What have you been up to?"

"You know, college stuff, and the play. How bout you?" He took a seat next to her.

"The same. And I'm getting ready for basketball."

"You play basketball? I didn't know that."

"Yep. For a couple of years. Hey listen about that girl, Katie?-"

"Let me guess, you want her number right?" She answered before he had time to ask a question.

"No. Ummm I was just gonna say she told me you were single. I was actually gonna ask you for YOUR number." Grace let out a soft 'oh' and smiled. 'Ok. I'm gonna kill her, then give her a hug,' Grace thought.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

ok so re-read this chapter a billiion times but im still not happy with it. it's been almost a week and i don't want to stare at it anymore. but i have other chapter i want to get to. i hope this was ok for you guys. i guess i've been distracted with some stuff these last couple of days. i'm having trouble focusing so sorry if this wasn't all that thrilling.

and if you didn't pick it up. i had a 'letting it go' theme. ok so reviews!!!=)


	27. Chapter 27

YAYNESS!!!! finally done with midterms. AND i got my ex boyfriend to back off. AND im finally going to physical therapy for my ankle AND i got to go to the movies with my friends from another school AND one of these girls i i really like (cuz she is an amazing runner and is so shy and sweet and cute.) AND my ex-girlfriend actually smiled at me today (which never happens) AND...my daddy bought my graham crackers. all in all, this weekend was pretty good. not gonna lie.

so i didn't expect many reviews for my last chapter, but i hope i get more for this one.

oh and in the story it is november ok? ok, good. just wanted to let you know.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"So I met this girl." Tad and Katie were lying side by side on Katie's bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Who is she?"

"Her name's Lauren. She's pretty cool."

"Senior?"

"No freshman." Katie sat upon her elbows and looked at him. "What? She's an older freshman. She'll be sixteen in a few months. And she's on Varsity cross-country. Do you know how many freshman make varsity?"

"I'm guessing not many." She laid down again. "So, she's hot?"

"Oh yeah." He had a cocky smile on his face.

"You gonna sleep with her?"

"No." Katie raised her eyebrows.

"Wow. You really do like her."

"You'll meet her soon. She's pretty incredible." Katie smiled and rolled over, laying her head on his chest.

"Awww my Taddy Waddy is growing up." He laughed.

"Shut up." He gently shoved her. "Hey, Jessie's birthday is coming up. What are you gonna do?"

"Oh, I have something planned."

"Not gonna tell me?"

"Nope," she stated.

"Why not?"

"Oh please, like you can keep a secret." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Good point. So how's it going with her anyway?" She rolled off of him and stared at the ceiling.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to make fun of me?" He smirked.

"I can't promise you anything." She bit her lip.

"She's amazing. It's kinda stupid but I have this theory. And she fits it. Her hand is perfect." Tad turned to her.

"What?" She rolled her eyes.

"Her hand. The way it fits in mine. It's a perfect fit. Like we were meant to be. Only one other person could do that."

"Liz," He stated as matter of fact. She turned over on her side to look at him.

"Is that bad?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, I get the whole soul mate thing. The possibility that your other half is somewhere out there. But I think that, even though you only have one soul mate, there are a bunch of people out there for you to fall in love with. You could live your life with them and be happy. I think Liz is one of those people."

"And Jessie?" He smirked.

"Doesn't matter what I think. What do you think?" Katie laid back down, thinking about what he said. She continued to stare at the ceiling as a smiled graced her lips.

________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Katie: There are sooo many things i love about her. I think she's perfect for me. I mean, she likes orange. Personally, i hate it. i don't like orange soda or orange candy. But the other day we were watching a movie and i had a bag of sour patch kids. I left all of the orange at the bottom, and she ate them. (she smiles wide at the camera) Isn't that awesome? She's the perfect fit. I can't help but smile when i'm with her. because i'm just so lucky._

"OOF!" Katie landed on her back in the grass. She let out a heavy sigh and stayed sprawled out on the ground in Jessie's backyard.

"I told you. Keep your hands up." Jessie stood over the girl, with her hands on her hips. Putting out her hand she helped Katie up.

"My butt hurts. Can we stop?" She rolled her eyes at the brunette who was now rubbing her behind.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if you actually listened to what I said."

"You know, you're not as hot when you're kicking my ass." Jessie smirked.

"Do you want me to teach you karate or not?" Katie let out a dramatic sigh.

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Ok. This is easy. Just do what I told." Katie held up her hands awkwardly and threw a few punches. Jessie shook her head and walked behind Katie.

"No. Here, let me show you." She kicked Katie's feet out, widening her stance. She grabbed Katie's wrists. "Try to turn into the punch. Use your hips like this." Jessie moved with Katie showing her the motion. Her chest pressed against Katie's back. Jessie couldn't help but smirk. "You know, I kinda like this position." Katie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm." Jessie brushed Katie's hair to the side and started planting butterfly kisses on the back of her neck. Katie let out a small moan and tilted her head, giving the girl more access. Jessie pushed down the fabric of the shirt by her shoulder, nibbling at the skin she found underneath. Katie's breathing quickened. She turned around and leaned it to kiss Jessie.

Before their lips touched a scream came from the house. They jumped, slightly startled. Katie ran to the back door and made her way into the house, followed by Jessie. She made her way through the kitchen cautiously, making sure Jessie stood behind her. The screaming continued. They slowly made their way upstairs. The sound was coming from Rick and Lily's room. They pushed open the door and immediately covered their ears as Lily let out another cry of pain. She was on the floor, surrounded by clothes. She had knocked over a laundry when she fell.

"Oh my God." Jessie knelt down next to Lily and grabbed her hand while Katie pulled out her cell phone and called 911. "Katie, call my Dad." She nodded and began to dial. Jessie turned back to Lily. "What happened?" Lily squeezed her eyes shut in pain.

"It's the babies. Something's wrong." She screamed again, clenching Jessie's hand as hard as possible.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Katie sat down next to Jessie in the waiting room, holding her hand gently. Grace sat opposite of them, rubbing Zoe's back in soothing circles. Judy was at the front desk, talking to the receptionist and Eli was standing next to the window, looking outside.

Rick rushed into the ER, heading toward Judy.

"How is she?"

"We don't know much right now." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"She's a month early. This shouldn't be happening."

"DAD!" Jessie ran over and hugged him, followed by the rest of the family. "Is Lily ok?" He pulled back.

"I'm sure she's fine. I'm gonna go see her now."

"Can i come?" Zoe looked at him with tears in her eyes. Judy put her hand on Zoe's shoulder.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you need to stay here." Rick nodded his thanks and went down the hall, heading toward Lily's room. The kids went back to the waiting room and continued to stare off into space.

_________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours passed and still no word from Rick. The kids were becoming more frantic with each passing second. Rick ran down the hall toward them, dressed in scrubs. They all stood up and looked at him.

"She's ok." They all let out a sigh of relief, but noticed the look on Rick's face and became concerned again.

'"Dad what's wrong." Eli walked over to him.

"She went into pre-mature labor. All of them are pretty light. Two of them are fine but...the third one is having trouble breathing. They don't know..." He sat down and put his head in his hands as Eli took a seat next to him, wrapping his arm around his father. Rick cleared his throat and stood up again. "I should get back."

"Can we see them? And mom?" Grace bit her lip. He nodded and they followed him down the hall. They walked down the hall and entered Lily's room. Rick walked over to the nurse in the room and asked her to bring in the babies.

"Mommy!" Zoe jumped on the bed and hugged Lily.

"Zoe! Get off! Mom's probably sore." Lily smiled and pulled Zoe closer.

"It's ok. Grace come sit down." She patted the spot next to her and Grace took a seat on the bed, leaning against her mother.

"I'm glad you're all right ." She smiled at Katie. Two nurses walked through the door, holding the small children. They gave one to Rick and carefully placed one in Lily's arms. Zoe leaned forward to get a better look. Eli couldn't help but smile.

"Blue." Rick raised his eyebrow at him while gently rocking the baby in his arms.

"What?"

"The baby has a blue blanket. I finally have another dude in the house." The room filled with laughter, however, Lily wasn't a part of it. Grace looked at her.

"What's the matter mom?" She looked up with a tear in her eye.

"Rick, where's the other baby?" His face dropped to match hers. "Something went wrong," she stated. He nodded his head. She looked at the nurse. "I want to go see the baby." The nurse nodded, taking the baby for a moment while the other nurse helped Lily into a wheelchair.

"Is this a good idea Lils?" The nurse placed the baby back into Lily's arms. Lily looked at Rick and nodded. They wheeled her down the hall to a window as the rest of the family followed. They looked through the window to see a few babies hooked up to machines.

"There she is." The nurse pointed to the one in the corner. Lily smiled.

"She's beautiful." Jessie walked over to the window, trying to get a closer look.

"Did you pick names yet?" Lily frowned.

"I thought we had another month. We didn't narrow it down yet." She looked at Rick. "I guess we should now, huh?" He nodded.

"Ok. Let's start with him." He looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. "How bout Keneth?"

"Oh yeah, name him Ken. He'll find Barbie and live happily ever after." Grace smacked Zoe's head for her comment. The family started guessing at names.

"Zane?"

"No, that is too weird."

"Mike?"

"Do you know how many Mike's i have in my class?"

"Jared?"

"Like the dude from subway?"

"Charlie?"

"Eh..."

"Jullian?" They all looked at Eli, then back at Lily who was smiling.

"Jullian Sammler. I like it. What about her?" Zoe walked over to her mother and looked down at the baby.

"Can i pick?" Lily slowly nodded, unsure if it was a good idea. "I like Maya." She ran her thumb across the girl's cheek. lily looked up at her daughter.

"I love it." Grace stared through the glass. "What about her?" The little girl's chest moved up and down as the machine pumped air into her lungs.

"What about Karley?" They all turned to Katie who, up until this point, was silent, not sure if she should contribute to the conversation.

"Karley. What does that mean?" Katie walked to the glass.

"It means 'strong one.'" She looked back at Lily who was now focused on the little girl in the other room. She put her hand against the glass.

"Strong one. I think that's perfect."

____________________________________________________________________________________

so i had to wash my car today but the hose was frozen...i should've just left it dirty. I love the snow, don't get me wrong, but i like it more when i was young enough to have snowball fights and make snowmen without it being weird. Now that i'm driving in it? i kinda want summer back.

anyways, another chapter is on its way. Reviews would be nice. plus im getting my midterm grades back tomorrow and reviews would make me feel great after i find out that i failed physics. (honestly, who remembers how to find the force and impulse of a box moving across a room, being pulled at an angle of 37.4 degress? better yet, who cares?)

And btw. the i-touch? Flippin awesome!!! and yes i said flippin.


	28. Chapter 28

so an update. GASP! over a week without a chapter. You must be dying without one. AND i didnt fail my midterms!!!oh ya, go me, i'm not stupid...well, i kinda am...but i'm more like the stupid person in the Advance class.i think i will call myself smupid (stupid and smart) but smupid reminds me of the word smerf, then i think about little blue guys running around, then i think about keebler elf cookies, then i get hungry and forget what i was doing...it is exhausting being me

so anyone looking forward to seeing Evan Rachel Wood in 'the wrestler'? i am.

twin who likes to travel-i know you knew the answer. As for the names, i like names that are unique. My name isn't. I mean, there are like, more than ten amanda's in my grade alone. I had a friend Jullian (a girl) and i fell in love with the name, but i'd rather name a boy Jullian than a girl Juliana. Maya i got from the show 'the 4400.' Loved it and i loved the little girl in it, conchita cambell. And Karley? Well there is this girl i've known for a few years now. She's barley 5'0'', but she looks older and more mature than most high school kids. She is shy, but smart and confident. I really admire her and once i found out what her name means, i thought it fit perfectly.

putteiblabarsskkogen-your name is so cool. Random, but cool, so i like it. and i'm glad you liked the chapter

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho-yeah, i hate that scene with Katie and Liz. I didn't want it to happen, but it had to. I wanted everyone to see that Katie is trying to devote herself to Jessie.

FeelLikeRain-i am trying to make the chapters longer, now that you have to wait for weekends to get an update. Blame school, not me.

FYI- i think they really need to stop re-making the friday the 13th movies. it's getting old. it's kinda like the SAW movies. i mean, they killed people in every way imaginable with all the traps and stuff. What's left? maing them sit in front of a t.v. and watch re-runs of full house until their heads explode? Please just give up and move on.

ok, on with the good stuff.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Ughh!" Liz let out a loud groan. "I think I broke my neck that time." Katie held out her hand and helped her to a standing position. She held her hands out in an attempt to regain her balance on the trampoline. "This is pointless. I'm never going to get it. The people in the Olympics must have super powers or something." Katie zipped up her jacket. It was winter but it wasn't as cold as it should have been.

"Well we can't practice on the diving board. This is the only way I can spot you so suck it up. You're going to get. You're just panicking in the air. It's a natural instinct to want to stop when you think you're going to fall. Trust that I'm going to catch you." Liz nodded and took a deep breath, turning was still hesitant. Katie put her hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you can do this. Relax. I would never let anything happen to you." Liz took another breath and smiled. Katie put her hand next to Liz's back to spot her.

"Ok. Don't wimp out again. Jump high, tuck in, throw your legs over, and twist. Remember to follow through and you got it." Liz nodded, bent her knees, and jumped into the air. She flipped backwards, finally making it over this time, only to land awkwardly. Katie was able to catch her, but couldn't keep her balance. They toppled over, Katie landing on top of Liz. They locked eyes for a few moments. Liz reached up, brushing the hair out of Katie's eyes. That action was enough to break Katie out of her stupor. She got off of the girl, taking a seat next to her.

"That was better. Don't worry about the landing. In the pool, you're not landing on your feet anyway." Liz sat up and tucked her legs underneath her.

"True. Hey, is this ok? Me being here? I mean, I thought we weren't supposed to do this. You know, hang out."

"Well, technically it's practice. I'm helping you." Liz looked at her watch and stood up along with Katie.

"It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow." She jumped off the trampoline and looked back at Katie. "Thanks for your help." She smiled and walked through the gate. Katie let out a sigh and fell back onto the trampoline.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Tom, wait up!" Katie called out. She raced down the hall to catch up to the boy. Tom stood at 5'9'', not too tall for a boy of 18. His thin glasses fell awkwardly on the bridge of his nose, and his long dark hair seemed to not have been brushed in a very long time. She slowed down to a stop in front of him. He stood there for a moment, staring at her with his eyebrow raised. "Well? Do you have them? Please say you do." He shook his head to clear it.

"Oh sorry. Right, here they are." He pulled out an envelope from his pocket and gave it to her. She beamed and gave him a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you. I owe you for this."

"It's no problem. See you later."

"Wait. Where is your brother? I haven't seem him in a few days."

"Sick. He should be back soon."

"Ok well tell him i hope he feels better." Tom nodded. He continued his walk down the hall. As Jessie approached Katie, she quickly stuffed the envelope into her pocket.

"Hey Billie." Jessie smiled and gave Katie a hug.

"Hey you." Katie kissed her cheek. Jessie pulled away to look at Katie.

"What was that about?" Katie tried to hold back her smile.

"You'll find out later. Come on, let's go." She took Jessie's hand before she could ask any more questions and started to walk down the hall. "So? Are you excited?"

"For what?"

"Your birthday silly." Jessie frowned.

"I don't know. I mean, with the babies and everything, i don't think i'm gonna have much of a birthday." Katie nodded.

"So how are they doing anyway?" This brought a smile to Jessie's face.

"Karley is one hundred precent better. We're taking all three of them home tomorrow." Katie put her arm around Jessie.

"Then you get to change three dirty diapers instead of just two. I envy you," She said sarcastically. Jessie shoved Katie and let out a laugh as they made their way out of the school.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Jess," Katie whispered. She kneeled down on the floor next to Jessie's bed. The attic was cold and Jessie was buried in a mountain of blankets. "Jess, wake up." She ran her hand across her cheek as Jessie began to come out of her dreams.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and looked at the clock.

"Katie, it's midnight. What are you doing here?" The other girl only smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek while slipping an envelope into her hand.

"Happy Birthday Billie." Jessie blushed and looked down at her hand.

"What is it?" Katie climbed up on the bed and put her head on Jessie's shoulder.

"Open it and find out." Jessie pealed off the seal of the envelope and reached inside pulling out two tickets.

"Oh my God." Jessie's eyes went wide. She threw her arms around Katie unexpectedly. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you." Katie started laughing.

"Well I wanted your sixteenth birthday to be special. And since you stole the surprise party idea, I had to come up with something just as good." Jessie pulled her in for a searing kiss.

"This is so much better than a party." Katie kissed her forehead and stood up.

"I'm glad." She started walking over to the window. Jessie threw off the covers and jumped out of bed.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Katie stopped and looked at her.

"Going home. I don't think I can explain to your dad that I climbed through his daughter's bedroom window in the middle of the night and slept over." Jessie walked over and put her arms around Katie's neck.

"But it's dark outside. And he's not gonna wake up till at least seven so…" She trailed off as Katie let out a sigh, moving her arms around her waist.

"I guess I can stay for a few more hours." Jessie beamed, pulled Katie in for a kiss, and started walking backwards toward the bed.

______________________________________________________________________________________

_"say it ain't so  
i will not go  
turn the lights off  
carry me home  
na na na  
na na na  
na na na  
na na na"_

Katie was holding Jessie's hand, leading her through the crowd of fans, attempting to get closer to the stage. Jessie couldn't wipe the grin off of her face. She stopped walking and pulled Katie backwards into a scorching kiss. She placed her lips close to Katie's ear.

"Thanks for taking me. This is..." She took a moment to look around, " This is so incredible." She pulled Katie into another powerful liplock, producing a round of cheers from the people surrounding them. The band finished the song and took a second to address.

"How are you doing Chicago! You greedy bastards!" Tom shouted into the microphone. The crowd erupted into cheers. "We gotta another song for you guys." Mark walked over to another microphone.

"Yeah, and if you don't like it we're gonna play it anyway."

"All right, here it goes." The music started playing and Jessie and Katie started dancing.

_"Because i fell in love with the girl at the rockshow  
she said 'what?' and i told her that i didn't know  
she's so cool, gonna sneak out through her window  
everything's better when she's around  
i can't wait till her parents go out of town  
i fell in love with the girl at the rockshow"_

Katie grabbed Jessie's hand. "Let's go closer."

"We can't get any closer." Katie pulled out two passes from her pocket.

"With these we can." Katie wagged her eyebrows and the girls walked over to the stage, passing security. They watched the rest of the show from backstage.

_"In the car i just can't wait  
to pick you up on our very first date  
is it cool if i hold your hand?  
is it wrong if i tihnk it's lame to dance?_

_do you like my stupid hair?  
would you guess that i didn't know what to wear?  
i'm too scared of what you think  
you make me nervous so i really can't eat._

_let's go, don't wait, this night's almsot over  
honest, let's make, this night last forever  
forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
forever and ever, let's make this last forever"_

Jessie looked over at the brunette, who was watching the band with an intense gaze, bobbing her head in time with the music. A smile graced her lips as she threaded her fingers into her hand, getting a smile from the taller girl in response, before turning back to the people on stage.

_B+W testimonial: Jessie (staring at Katie): This is amazing. She's amazing. But the fact that she doesn't even know it is more amazing to me than anything else. I feel selfish sometimes. Like i'm hogging her from the world. (she smiles) But i kinda don't care. Katie's mine. It's gonna stay like that. I want to watch her be amazing forever._

She continued to stare at Katie.

_"I haven't been this scared, in a long time  
and i'm so unprepared, so here's your valentine  
bouquet of ugly words, a simple melody  
this world's an ugly place, but you're so beautiful  
to me."_

The crowd errupted into a roar of cheers. Katie clapped her hands and whistled. The concert ended and the girls went backstage to meet the band before leaving.

Katie and Jessie linked arms and walked out of the arena. Jessie was still hyper.

"Oh my God that was so amazing. I loved it." Katie smiled at her and kept walking calmly.

"Well, i'm glad you did."

"And look he signed it for me. See?" Jessie waved the c.d. in front of Katie's face, as if she was a small child showing her parents a picture she drew in school. Katie laughed.

"I see. Now come on." Jessie stopped walking.

"But i don't wanna go home." Katie walked over to the girl, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Who said we were going home? Come on." She started walking away.

"Wait, where are we going?"

Jessie tilted her head and sped up a little to catch up with her. Katie smirked and grabbed her hand.

"Follow me."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Jessie sat at the kitchen table, playing with the ring on her finger, a smile settled on her lips. Zoe took the seat across from her and just stared, forgetting about the bowl of cereal on the table. After a few minutes, she broke the silence.

"What's that?" Jessie finally came back to her senses and addressed her.

"A ring."

"Umm. DUH!" She laughed.

"Katie gave it to me for my birthday last night." Her attentions went back to the ring.

"It's pretty. Ar eyou guys like engaged or something?" Jessie looked up and blushed, shaking her head.

"No. No. Her grandad gave her the ring. It's really important to her..." She trailed off smiling, thinking back to the airport, when Katie had let her 'borrow' the ring.

"She must really love you." Jessie only nodded as Eli walked into the kitchen, taking the box of cereal on the table and eating directly out of it. Zoe made a disgusting face.

"Way to use a bowl Eli," She said sarcastically. He glared at her, then looked at Jessie.

"How'd it go last night? What'd you do?" She beamed again.

"It was amazing. We went to dinner, then the concert, and a walk through this park that had a bunch of gardens. It was beautiful. Did dad notice we came home late?" Zoe rolled her eyes and dug her spoon into her bowl.

"Doubt it." As the words left her lips, the sound of crying filled the house. Eli scringed.

"They were like that all night."

"Hey, can someone come give us a hand?" The kids looked at each other.

"I got work."

"i'm gonna be late for school." And just like that, Zoe was left in an empty kitchen. She let out a dramatic sigh before shouting upstairs.

"i'm coming!"

___________________________________________________________________________

Finally done. what did you think? The park i mentions was Cantigny park. Really pretty in Chicago.

And i picked Blink 182 cuz, let's be honest, they are awesome. And since the show ended in 2003, the band was still together at the time. it's true, i was hesitant because jessie and katie might not be into them, but it is my story so....yeah...there...oh and i've seen them in concert and met them in stuff, really nice guys, but in concert they are weird. (like what i had them say in my story to the crowd? yeah, they said those things before.)  
songs used:  
all the small things  
the rockshow  
first date  
going away to college

in that order.

remember, reviews make me happy. And you want me to be happy right? and i'm sick so being happy would well, make me happy. see how easy it is?

oh and for people who are clueless, i don't own blink 182 or their songs(sadly)


	29. Chapter 29

so i should warn everyone right now that ive been having some writers block and in order to get this story back on track, there are going to be some time lapses. not that huge, just a couple of weeks at the most. like last chapter was in november, this chapter is in late december, close to the holidays. and i am also going to warn you that my transitions between scenes aren't that good. hopefully i can fix that. even though there aren't as many reviews as usual, i still hope people are reading the story.

i opened the reviews for anonymous people too, just so you know. thank putteiblabarsskogen for that.

FeelLikeRain-not gonna lie, but my i-pod is envied by all. the wrestler is deff. gonna be worth watching, despite Mickey. and marissa being in it is a bonus. watching the BAFTA's does not make you a bad person lol. and i enjoy long reviews. they make me feel special so thanks for all of the compliments.

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho-if you want more jessie and katie moments, you got more jessie and katie moments. your reviews are never terrible and writing them when you are tired is better than not writing any at all.

oh and happy valentines day...eh who am i kidding, i hate that holiday. and happy birthday to some presidents cuz....you know, they're dead but we get off from school so it's all good=)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Karen: I still see her as my little girl, coming home from her first day of kindergarten. That's what I see every time she walks though the door. It's hard to believe that she's grown up. She won't need me for anything soon._

"I got it. I got it." Jessie ran into the house, straight up the stairs, leaving the door wide open. Karen came out of the living room as Katie walked through the door, closing it behind her.

"What's going on?"

"She passed her road test." Karen scrunched her eyebrows.

"She took her road test?" Jessie bounded down the stairs, wearing a different jacket.

"Yeah. You told me not to tell you when I start driving, remember?"

"When did I say that?"

"In the hospital. After the accident." Karen smirked.

"You probably shouldn't have told me then." She walked over and hugged Jessie. "Congratulations. I'm very proud of you."

"We were gonna go celebrate. Do you want to come?" Katie asked. Karen looked at the clock on the wall, then back at the girls.

"Well, Henry was coming over in a few minutes. Do you mind if he tags along?" Jessie smiled.

"Not at all."

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on Henry, give them another one," Karen nudged him. He swallowed his food and put down his fork.

"Ok. A beggar's brother died, but the man who died had no brother. How could that be?" Katie tapped her finger on the table.

"I got it. The beggar is a crazy hobo and made the whole thing up." She smiled at him as he let out a chuckle.

"Not even close."

"Oh, is the beggar guy dead already?"

"Clever but no." Jessie slumped back into her seat.

"I tried."

"Wait the beggars a girl right? So she would be the sister and not a brother?"

"Correct." Katie smiled triumphantly.

"Looks like you lose Jess." Jessie frowned.

"There is no way i'm losing to you. Henry think of another one." Before he had the chance to answer Katie's phone started buzzing. She looked down at the caller I.D. and stood up.

"I hafta take this. Be right back." Jessie watched her leave then turned back to Henry.

"Would it be cheating if you gave me one without her here?" He shook his head laughing and stood up.

"I'm going to go pay the check." A minute later Katie returned to the table and sat down, not saying a word. Her face was void of any emotion. Karen and Jessie exchanged a look at each other, but didn't say a word. Henry came back and they all grabbed their coats to leave. Jessie grabbed Katie's hand just outside the door of the restaurant and tilted her head up at the girl.

"Is everything all right?" Katie put on a fake smile and squeezed the blonde's hand.

"Yeah." She tried to walk away but Jessie pulled her back.

"You sure?" Katie leaned down and kissed the shorter girl.

"How could anything be wrong when i'm with you?" The blonde smiled and cupped Katie's cheeks, pulling her down for another kiss. She let her toungue trace Katie's lips for a brief moment before reluctantly pulling away.

"We better get to the car." The brunette nodded, placing a small kiss on Jessie's cheek, she grabbed Jessie's hand and started walking toward the car.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Do you believe in fate?" Katie stared up at the ceiling, her head resting on the pillow in her room. Jessie was lying perpendicular to her, her head on Katie's stomach. For the last few minutes they had been doing nothing but lying on the bed in complete silence, just enjoying each other's company as the snow fell softly outside.

"What do you mean?" Katie scrunched her eyebrows in concentration.

"Fate. That some things you can't control, they're just meant to be?" Jessie let a smile grace her lips.

"Like us?" Katie smirked, finding it hard not too. She took Jessie's hand in her own, stroking her thumb across her smooth skin.

"Yes, but not just us. What if everything we do, no matter how small, has a dramatic affect on tomorrow? Like that guy who was suppose to get on that plane that crashed? What if his alarm clock did go off and he made his flight? Like there is some mysterious force that somehow guides our lives, but because we can't see it, we can only believe that it exists...somewhere...beyond our realm of perception. Do you believe in that?" Jessie bit her lip.

_B+W testimonial: Jessie: That's my Katie. Completely random. Most of the time it's just funny. And then there are these times where she is completely serious. The look she gets when she's talking about something important. It's incredible. So different from what most people see._

"I guess. What brought this on?"

"English. We hafta write a paper on fate versus free will."

"So you don't believe in free will?" She paused.

"I believe in it. But it's like…you have a set of doors in front of you and God is the only one who knows what's behind them. He let's you pick but in the end, what happens, happens." Jessie turned her head to the side to look at her.

"Something's wrong," she stated, knowing that there was something behind what Katie was talking about. "What's wrong?" Katie let her eyes drift down to meet Jessie's for a moment, then looked up at the ceiling again.

"My uncle died." Jessie's face fell. She climbed up higher on the bed and laid down next to her on her stomach, wrapping her arms around the girl. She left a feather light kiss on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Wait, that's a stupid question to ask." Katie's gaze had not moved from the spot on the ceiling.

"It's ok. I didn't really know him that well. He was a cop in LA. Apparently a drug bust went wrong or something and he got shot. It just got me thinking about stuff." Jessie ran her fingers through Katie's hair in a soothing manner.

"Stuff like fate?"

"Stuff like fate," she confirmed. "Like what would have happened if he didn't go to work that day, or if the bust didn't go wrong, or if he didn't become a cop at all. Did he just have bad luck? Did he make the wrong decision? Did he like, pick the wrong door or something?"

"What do you think?"

"Honestly? My only answer is that there is none. Maybe if he didn't become a cop, he still would've died. Or maybe he'd be at home right now with his kids. I guess we'll never know." They were silent for a few minutes. Jessie began running her hand up and down Katie's arm.

"Maybe we're not supposed to know. Maybe we're supposed to just trust that everything will be ok. Carpe diem it. Don't worry about tomorrow, just focus on the now. And right now, it is me and you." Katie picked her head up to look Jessie in the eye, and planted a lingering kiss on her lips. "What was that for?" Katie grinned.

"For being you. You get my craziness, and you even try to make sense of it." Jessie rested her head back in its place.

"I think I deserve a medal for that." Katie smirked.

"I'll notify the press." After a few minutes of silence Katie shot up from the bed, almost knocking Jessie off of it. "Hey, let's go make snow angels." Recovering from her almost fall, Jessie stood up and raised her eyebrow at her girlfriend who was busy putting her jacket on.

"Katie, it's freezing outside. You're gonna get sick."

"Who are you my mom? 'Cause if you are, this relationship is really creepy." Jessie let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine. Let me get my coat."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Jessie cautiously opened the door and tiptoed to the bed, putting the books down on the desk. She slowly laid down next to the big blob currently occupying the bed. Jessie reached out for the thick covers and quickly pulled them down, causing Katie to shiver and curl into a fetal position.

"Don't be mean, I'm sick," Katie groaned, trying desperately to pull the covers back over her head. "What are you doing here anyway?" Jessie lifted up the covers and climbed under, scooting closer to Katie.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Katie opened one eye and glared at her.

"You brought me homework didn't you?" Jessie pecked her nose.

"I couldn't let you fall behind, now could I?" Katie put on a big smile.

"Any chance you wanna do it for me?"

"Yeah, because I know Calc." The brunette let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine, I'll do it." She grabbed Jessie's hand and brought it close to her face, planting a light kiss on her knuckles. "You should probably go. I don't wanna get you sick."

"But if you got me sick, we could stay in bed together all day." Katie let out a soft chuckle.

"Yes but instead of doing fun things, we'd just be lying here feeling like crap." Jessie blushed, thinking of the 'fun things' Katie was implying.

"So I guess I gotta go huh?" She nodded solemnly.

"I guess so." Jessie leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Bye Billie. Love you."

"Love you too babe." As she heard her bedroom door close, she brushed the used tissues off of the bed and settled down again to sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________

_**A week later:**_

Jessie sat in her desk, anxiously staring at the clock as it ticked away the seconds until winter break. After what felt like an eternity, the final bell went off and students took off running. Jessie walked out of the school, instantly being covered in the fresh, white powder falling from the sky. She glanced around, looking for any sign of her girlfriend when Grace came up next to her.

"Hey, have you seen Katie?" She laughed.

"She's over there reliving her youth." Jessie scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. She turned around only to see Katie, Tad, and, what looked like, a sad attempt at building a snowman. The body was disfigured, one arm was shorter than the other, and the clothes it was wearing did not match. Jessie and Grace exchanged an amused look before walking over to them.

"Hey Tad, he looks just like you," Grace called out. Both Tad and Katie turned around at the sound of her voice. He opened his mouth as if offended.

"Hey!"

"No Grace, you're wrong. They don't look alike." He smiled at Katie.

"Thank you."

"The snowman is definitely better looking." The girls broke into laughter as Tad turned around and started scooping up snow. When he stood up again, Katie stopped laughing and started inching backwards. "Oh no. Don't you dare." He smirked and launched a snowball in her direction, only to hit Grace when Katie ducked out of the way. Her eyes darkened as she wiped the snow off of her face. He held up his hands in defense.

"That was totally not my fault." She kept advancing toward him. As she bent down to pick up some snow he took off running.

"Get back here you loser!" Grace shouted as she chased after him. Katie walked over to Jessie smiling and kissed her.

"You do know that whatever happens to Tad is your fault, right?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah. Now come on. I'm in the mood for some hot cocoa." Jessie laughed as she linked arms with Katie and headed toward the car.

___________________________________________________________________________________

ok so some A/N's: the phone call Katie got was from someone telling her, her uncle was dead.

ummm i'm off for the week but i'm still busy so i will try to get as many chapters as possible up.

ok leave your thoughts for me.=)


	30. Chapter 30

so it seems that the longer the chapter, the less reviews i get. hmmm....interesting. anyway i procrastinated a lot so now i have a mountain of homework to do...oh the joy

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho-...i did not know that. but now i do. just another reason to dislike valentines day. and i love how it was right after friday the thirteenth this year.

putteiblabarsskogen-when i passed my road test i didn't really celebrate. my dad took my out to lunch and i had a muffin if you consider that celebrating. i did brag about it when i got to school though. the idea with the riddles came from the transporter movie (i was watching it all weekend). and i thought i should let you know the uncle isn't that important right now. it will be significant later in the story.

ok so here's another chapter. i'm gonna try realllllyyyyyyy hard to get another one done before i go back to school.

_________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W tesimonial: Jessie: Christmas used to be my favorite holiday. i remember Eli coming into my room and waking me up at four in the morning. We'd go downstairs to see the presents santa left for us. We'd turn on the grinch and sit on the couch with a present in our laps, ready to open it the second our parents came down the stairs. But when my parents got divorced, we lost that. They would be fighting over who gets us for the holidays. And no matter who we were with, it didn't feel right. It was...too quiet._

"Dude you suck!"

"Hey, someone grab me a beer."

"Is it always like this?" Katie laughed as Jessie looked around the room from her spot on the couch.

"Christmas with the Singers. Always interesting." The living room of her uncle's house was jam packed with people. Some of her cousins were playing video games, even though they had grown passed that age. Little kids were running around the adults who were engrossed in conversation. Some of the older people were sitting at the table eating.

Jessie turned her head to look at Katie.

"So what do you do?"

"Usually I watch the kids, being the youngest of the old people, it sorta became my job. But because you're here I get a free pass." She threw her arm over Jessie's shoulder and kissed her forehead. "So what do you think?" Jessie smirked.

"I think I really like your family." She tilted her head and kissed her. Katie's smile quickly turned to a frown as she looked at her younger cousin running around.

"Hey! Hey Eric, put that down." She stood up and took off running after the little boy. As she left, Katie's brother came over and took her place on the couch next to Jessie.

"Hey Ethan."

"Hey." Not knowing what to say, Jessie looked down at her hands and started to play with the hem of her sweater. "So having fun?" She looked up at him smiling and nodded. "Good. Good." Ethan took a sip of his beer and looked down at her. "You look lost." She looked up at him again.

"No. No. I'm just soaking it all in." He raised his eyebrow at her. She elaborated. "I'm just surprised that everyone is so comfortable with me here. Katie told me you guys accepted her I just…I guess I didn't realize how much." He grinned.

"I won't lie. At first some of 'em didn't get it. But after awhile they just sorta got used to it. And I know they like seeing her happy." He looked her in the eye. "YOU make her happy." She blushed. Looking across the room she saw a buff man, around twenty, wrestling Katie for the game controller. Both were laughing uncontrollably.

"Since my parents got divorced, I feel like I haven't had a real family holiday in forever."

"But now you're a part of our family." He gave her another smile.

"Hey Jess, be on my team will ya?" Katie sat in front of the TV with a controller in hand, still trying to nudge the older boy away.

"Go. I'll keep your seat warm." She smiled at him and stood up, making her way toward Katie.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"All right everyone, secret santa time!" An older woman called out. Katie took at seat on the couch and pulled Jessie on top of her, wrapping her arms around the blonde tightly. She rested her head on Jessie's shoulder, close to here ear.

_B+W testimonial: Katie: This is the first time i took a girlfriend to any kind of family thing. (looks at the camera with a smirk) But i don't think i'm gonna tell Jessie that._

"Thanks for coming by the way." She slid her hand into Jessie's and squeezed softly.

"All right everyone sit down. Come on. Let's get going!" Jessie turned her head slightly and whispered to Katie.

"Who did you have?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"No one." Jessie scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm still considered young. I don't hafta do that till I'm twenty. Now I just get gifts from everyone." She smiled in satisfaction as Jessie just rolled her eyes at her.

"Aren't you special." Katie smirked as she pulled out a small present from behind the couch and placed it on Jessie's lap.

"But you're the one who benefits from it." Jessie bit her lip.

"I'm not gonna open it yet." Katie pouted.

"Why not?" She placed a light kiss on Katie's nose.

"Because I want to see you open yours first." Katie raised her eyebrow but nodded anyway and turned her attention back to the ever growing presents in front of her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Katie groggily rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. She looked to her right to see a splay of blonde hair covering the pillow. Smiling to herself, Katie laid back down and threw her arm over Jessie's waist. She gently grazed Jessie's nose with her own to coax the girl from sleep as she carefully moved some of her blonde hair out of her face. As Jessie opened her eyes, a smile graced her lips. She let a small yawn out.

"Mornin'."

"More like afternoon," Katie said as she glanced at the clock behind Jessie. She moved her hand from her waist to under the covers, taking Jessie's hand and moving it close to her face. "At least we have an excuse for sleeping late. New Years requires you to do so." Jessie leaned forward and kissed the palm of Katie's hand.

"True."

"So where is my first kiss of the New Year?" Jessie smirked.

"I believe you already got that last night." Katie shrugged.

"I forgot. Wanna remind me?" Jessie licked her bottom lip and leaned forward. Katie closed her eyes and waited only for her lips to be met by a ball of fur. She quickly sat up and started wiping her mouth as Jessie was trying to control her laughter. She gave the girl a dirty look before picking up the kitten and bringing it to her face.

"That was NOT funny. You are SO lucky you're cute." She sat the kitten in her lap and started to pet it. Jessie sat up with a grin on her face.

"He still needs a name you know."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey how 'bout Reese's?" Jessie looked at the Tabby.

"He doesn't look like a Reese's."

"Wait. I hafta name him by what he looks like? I was just gonna call him Reese's because I like chocolate." Jessie rolled her eyes and started rubbing the kitten's head as Katie threw out ideas.

"Orange." She raised her eyebrow at her girlfriend. "What? The cat is orange. It makes more sense than Reese's right?"

"It's a cat, not a fruit."

"How 'bout Winston?"

"Who has a cat named Winston?" After a moment, a smile formed on Katie's face.

"Tad?" Jessie gave her a death glare.

"That's mean."

"All right. Since you bought him for me, you pick the name." The blonde took the kitten into her arms.

"Bailey." The kitten nudged her hand and started purring. Katie rubbed her his back.

"I think he likes it."

__________________________________________________________________________________

ok so i jumped from christmas to New Years Day...i hope everyone followed.

i miss my reviews so i hope i get some more. it will make me feel better, cuz i went to the dentist yesterday. i got two cavities filled but one tooth wasn't numb enough so he stabbed me like 20 times, and now it's just sore. and he tells me i'm gonna possibly need a root canal because the stupid braces i wore for 3 and a half years chipped my tooth so it decayed. see? even when i try to fix my teeth they get messed up anyway. i don't knwo why i bother.

so ya original point. reviews will be a good substitute for medicine....although drugs are also nice....ya i like drugs...but you shouldn't do them because...you know...it's bad and stuff...ya...REVIEWS!!!!


	31. Chapter 31

so did anyone miss me? who am i kidding of coarse you did. and i am pleased with the reviews. there are even a few people who haven't reviewed, but have added my story (or even me) to their favorites list. (blushes)

because i had a snow day, i thought id write you guys a chapter since i have been slacking in my updates. my apologies. i blame school and physical therapy. and my mom. and australia...i have my issues with that continent. it pisses me off....yet i might be going there in the summer? oh well.

anyways i had my junior banquet last night. it was kinda like a sweet 16. people coming there drunk, you hate half the people there with a burning passion, slutty girls grinding on everyone and everything, and the DJ...now to think of it, it's exactly like a sweet 16.

It was nice. Nice. Not thrilling. But nice.--ten points to whoever can tell me where thats from. (and yes i did just make a new game)

FeelLikeRain- i always loved the name bailey when i first heard it in the sisterhood of the traveling pants (dont tell anyone i saw that. i'll lose my street cred). and u are lucky. i snowboard because i cant skii. i fall on my ass every time so i doubt you are any worse than me.

twin who likes to travel-cant wait for those holiday chapters. i always felt that buffy should of had one of those every season, but no such luck. i guess they would have ran out of ideas by then.

Stephlorhaze-actually you read my mind. Grace got asked out by this guy a few chapter ago and i kinda put them on the back burner. but i was actually planning to get Grace back into the story more, as well as everyone else. and i hear ya, fanfic is so much better than the real world ( both that crappy show and reality).

well here it is, have fun.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Jessie: getting that call...that has got to be the worst feeling in the world. i couldn't think, i couldn't breathe. finding out that my mom was in the hospital? i completely broke down. i never want to go through that again._

Jessie's movements were frantic as she rushed through the door to the front desk of the emergency room.

"Katie Singer?" The woman looked at the clipboard in her hands.

"Room 103."

"Thank you." She made her way through the hospital, looking from left to right, counting the room numbers. As she reached the last hallway, her pace quickened into a full sprint. Room 103. The door was open. Jessie managed to use the doorframe to stop her. Peering inside, she grabbed her chest and let out a sigh. However, her eyes darkened into a strong glare. She folded her arms.

Katie sat at the edge of the table, swinging her legs over the edge, back and forth. She was looking down at the cast on her wrist, playing with the bandage when she heard a sigh. The brunette looked up, noticing the death glare her girlfriend was giving her. She put on a fake smile.

"Oh, hey Billie." Nothing. Jessie continued her stare. Katie started to fidget. "Umm. How was your day?" Jessie slowly walked over to her and smiled, letting Katie relax for a moment, before she smacked her with her purse. Katie sucked in a breath and grabbed her good arm with the cast-covered hand. "Hey what was that for?" Jessie pointed her finger right in Katie's face.

"If you EVER scare me like that again Kathryn Singer, I will kill you. Understand me?" She nodded slowly. Jessie lowered her finger and pulled Katie into a hug. "God Katie, what were you thinking? I get a call from your brother telling me there was an accident and you were in the hospital. You just got that car. How could you crash it? What were you thinking?"

"Well…intramural floor hockey seemed like a good idea at the time." Jessie pulled back.

"Wait what?" Katie smirked and kissed Jessie softly.

"Me and my brothers were playing a little hockey game in the living room." Jessie ran her fingers through her own hair, holding it at the top of her head for a moment before letting go.

"Wait. The broken wrist…it isn't from you crashing your car?"

"Nope." She tilted her head up at the girl.

"So what? You guys decided that checking each other was a good idea?" Katie looked down, her voice got quiet.

"Noooo." She dragged it out.

"Then what?" Katie mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?"

"I tripped over a pillow." She said a little louder. Jessie's lips started to quiver into a smile and then turned into laughter. Katie only pouted. "It's not funny!" The blonde calmed down and moved in between Katie's dangling legs, placing her hands on Katie's waist.

"No. It's just so completely you." She leaned up and kissed Katie. Once. Twice. Three times, then rested her forehead against the other girl's.

"So you still love me even though I'm a complete spaz?" Jessie smiled and nodded her head. The brunette then handed her a marker she had been holding. "You wanna be the first to sign it?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jessie walked through the halls toward Katie's locker, ignoring the stares from her classmates. She had gotten use to ignoring it once she and Katie came out as a couple. As she turned the corner she saw Katie surrounded by, what looked like half the school. Katie looked up and waved her over.

"Hey Billie. Tad was just signing my cast."

"Along with everyone else who knows you." Katie shrugged her shoulders as Tad clicked back the pen.

"Done." He smiled in satisfaction at his work. Katie turned her arm to look at what he wrote and frowned.

"Dear Katie. Nice job. Way to be THAT guy. And you call me a dumbass? Have fun Not coming on the annual ski trip with us. The good news is while i'm gone you can read this and think of me. -love Tad." Katie rolled her eyes and smacked his arm.

"oh come on, you didn't believe i'd let this one go, did you? anyways i gotta get to class. See ya." The people around Katie said their goodbyes and started to scatter, leaving only her and Jessie. She moved closer to the blonde and grabbed both her hands.

"You should get to class too." Jessie leaned closer so they were an inch apart.

"I can be late." Katie smirked.

"Well clearly i'm a bad influence on you." She leaned in the rest of the way, sharing a slow kiss with the shorter girl as the bell sounded throughout the halls. A few seconds later they pulled away.

"So do you wanna come over today and keep me company?"

"Why? Where's your mom?"

"Business meeting or something. She won't be back home until late tonight." Katie smiled and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"So, we're gonna have the house to ourselves?"

"Mhm." She smirked.

"You planning to have your way with me?" Jessie nodded, sending a shiver down Katie's spine. She looked around the hall, realizing no one was there. "Well, you better get to class, so they don't think you ditched. I'll see you at lunch ok?" She leaned in, placing a chaste kiss to her lips and watched as the girl ran off down the hall.

She walked over to her locker again and slammed it shut. As she turned back around she looked at the person standing in front of her and let out a heavy sigh.

"Of coarse. I'm having like the best day ever. I should've known you would be coming to ruin it." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"So i heard Jessie broke your wrist. Atleast, that's what's going around school. So what happened? She find out you cheated on her?" Katie pushed passed her.

"I don't want to do this today. Or any day for that matter." Sarah started to follow.

"Wait Katie-"

"I don't have time for this Sarah. I got to get to class." She reached out and grabbed the girls sleeve, forcing her to turn around.

"I need a favor."

"No!"

"But-"

"Go to class Sarah." Katie turned around and kept walking, leaving Sarah standing there in the middle of the hall. A ringing from her pocket snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked away from Katie and pulled out her phone.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"i'll get it!" Grace shouted as she ran down the stairs to the kitchen. She raced to the phone that was incessantly ringing. "Hello? Hey Eric...Really? That sounds great. No i'm just hanging out...Shut up...No you shut up..hold on a sec." She looked up at everyone in the room staring at her and held the phone to her chest. Katie, Zoe, and Jessie sat at the table, each with a baby in arm. Lily and Rick was putting dishes in the sink, and Eli sat at the table, a magazine lying in front of him. "Do you mind?"

"What? Do you want some privacy?" Rick asked.

"Umm. Yeah." Zoe looked around the room, then back at Grace.

"Well we out number you so...you can leave." Grace let a loud sigh.

"Fine." She placed the phone back to her ear. "Hey, hold on a minute i hafta switch phones." she placed the phone on the counter and scuffed out of the room, mumbling to herself about needing a new cell phone. After a few seconds Jessie broke the silence in the kitchen.

"Geez. Was I like that?"

"Yes," the family answered in one voice, causing Jessie to blush. She then looked over at Eli who had not stopped staring off into space. She walked over and sat next to him, rocking the baby slowly.

"Hey. You ok?" He shook it off and looked at her.

"Yeah. i'm fine."

"You don't look it." He looked down at his hands.

"Grace is still seeing that guy." She nodded.

"Yeah. She is." He let out a sigh.

"She seems happy."

"She is." He rubbed the back of his neck and stood up.

"Hey, i'm gonna head to my room. Yell if you need me." Lily turned around.

"Wait could you take Karley with you? Zoe has to finish her homework." Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on...we probably won't even have school tomorrow." Katie looked at her.

"Think of it this way. Do it now, you won't have to tomorrow. Then you can do whatever you want and not worry about getting it done." She let out a sigh.

"Fine." She walked over and handed the baby to Eli, before stomping out of the kitchen, much like her older sister had done minutes before. Katie then looked around the room at everyone with a smile on her face.

"We're having a snow day?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W tesimonial: Katie: I love snow days. i love snow. all that white powdery goodness. it was the best when i was younger. hell, it's not too bad now. making snow angels and snowmen, having snowball fights, building snow forts. It's my favorite season. i can't wait till it starts again._

"No."

"Why not?"

"Katie. It's a blizzard. You can't go out in this." She crossed her arms and let out a huff, leaning back against the headboard.

"it's not that bad." Jessie put down the kitten that was nestled in her lap and laid down next Katie on her side.

"Babe, three feet of snow and counting."

"That's my point! It's perfect!"

"It's negative twenty degrees. We are NOT going outside." The older girl let out another dramatic sigh.

"Fine. Then find some other way to entertain me." Jessie took a second to think, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Ok." She sat up and straddled the older girl, wrapping her arms around the older girls neck.

"is this entertaining enough?" Katie only nodded before leaning up to kiss the girl. Before their lips touched, however, the lights suddenly went out. Katie let out a groan, letting her head fall back against the headboard.

"I changed my mind. Snow sucks." Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she looked at Jessie again. "Well, lucky for us, we don't need light to do this." She leaned back up to kiss Jessie, only to feel her jump off of her lap as the door slowly creaked open. Karen appeared with a flashlight.

"Girls? The powers out."

"Yeah we noticed mom."

"We're gonna need some candles. Do you mind running to the basement and getting them Jess?"

"Sure." She got up off the bed and leaned down to kiss Katie, noticing her mother looking away from the couple, and walked out of the room. Katie stood up and and smiled at Karen.

"Anything i can do?"

"Wanna make us something to eat?"

"Sounds good." Karen watched Katie walk passed her into the hall, and, with a sigh, followed her down the stairs to the kitchen.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Eli reached into the fridge and pulled out a container. Lifting up the lid and smelling it before getting a fork and digging into the unknown food and sittiing down at the counter. Grace walked in over to a draw and started shifting through the clutter, before shutting it and looking up at Eli.

"God, do you do anything besides eat? You're always in here." He swallowed and shrugged his shoulders.

"i'm a dude. So watcha looking for?" She sat down in the seat next to him.

"just some batteries. God, i hate blackouts."

"Their not so bad...so what are you gonna do?" She let out a sigh.

"Well i WAS going to go see Eric. But now i guess i hafta find something else to do." A few moments passed before Eli spoke up.

"Wanna hang out in my room?" She raised her eyebrow.

"i'm not smoking pot again." He laughed.

"No, i just meant, hang out. Listen to music or something." She smiled and stood.

"i'll grab some stuff from my room. meet you there." He watched her leave and smiled, placing the empty container in the sink before grabbing a two sodas on the table and walking into his room.

__________________________________________________________________________________

i figured i'd make this fairly long (atleast by my standards) because it's been awhile.

any questions on the chapter, let me know. ok?

reviews...well by now you know so i won't repeat it.


	32. Chapter 32

it's been a week so time for a new chapter. track started again. i'm running in an ankle brace but i'm still keeping up so yay for me.

"You can't fool me there is no santity clause"-anyone know it?

FeelLikeRain-don't worry, i'm gonna try to keep up with the updates again. it's weird right now because we are having 6 straight weeks of school with no breaks. but just so you know, my spring break is april 5-16 so i plan to get quite a few chapters in then.

twin who likes to travel-i know, tag i'm it. so get going on the next chapter so i can read it.

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho-i always love your reviews, so much content. i actually have three cats myself; rifraf (who hates everyone once we got my two black labs), jack (who is a loser and gets scared if you move too quickly) and jill (who thinks its ok to sit on my lap everytime i sit down). i don't know where the idea came from, but i figured Katie would just be a person who would do something like that. and writing that scene at the hospital was my fav. part too.  
as for the cheating thing, sarah was referring to the kiss between katie and Liz way back when. she doesn't know that they kissed, she just assumed something was going on between them. remember her going to jessie's house? probably not but thats ok. anyway, glad you like the chapters.

Tweevil16-thanks for all of the compliments, and for reading the story. i am very much aware of how wonderful my reviewers are. all are great writers, which is why i look for their feedback so much. im glad someone understands my pain. i have the same thing. 3 now and 5 next yr plus all the other stuff i do it's hard to update. i appreciate your review.

so...read now=)

________________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Eli: My mom keeps reminding me that I'm out of high school. I'm not in college. I don't have a job. Like I don't know it or something. i'm just not sure what i want to do with me life yet. I don't think college is my thing. And the band...I guess i know it's not gonna last. She made that very clear. Still I guess she does have a point. Everyone else seems to know what their doing. I guess it's time i figured out what's next for me._

Eli walked into the kitchen, his ears filling with the sound of crying. His eyes were focused on the envelopes in his hand.

"Eli is that you?" He quickly took a few envelopes and shoved them in his back pocket before tossing the rest onto the counter.

"Yeah, in the kitchen." Rick shuffled in holding two babies in his arms, his robe loosely tied around his waist.

"Listen, we need you to go food shopping. Maya's sick and we need to keep her away from these two." He gestured to the kids in his arms. "The money and list are on the counter." Eli walked over and picked the items up, scanning down the list.

"Dad. I only have two hands. No way am I going to be able to do this by myself." Both their heads suddenly snapped to the front door as the three teenage girls came into the house.

"Katie that's sick."

"Well I didn't tell him to do it."

"Oh. Hey dad." Jessie walked into the kitchen, followed by Katie then Grace.

"Girls. Go with Eli to the supermarket for me and Lily ok?"

"But dad, me and Katie had plans." Katie smirked at her girlfriend's childish whining and nudged her with her cast-covered hand.

"Oh come on. It could be fun." She looked at Katie skeptically.

"And how can going food shopping be fun?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Go faster Jess! Faster!"

"Katie, we just got yelled at. Stop acting like a two year old and get off of the cart."

"Please?" Katie smiled sweetly at Jessie from the front of the cart. The blonde just rolled her eyes.

"Ok. One more time around the aisle."

"Yes." The girls took off laughing with Jessie pushing the cart with Katie on it, narrowly missing the other customers. Eli and Grace pushed their carts at a slower pace, watching the girls.

"And I thought I was the one who smoked pot." She smiled, speaking up after a moment.

"To be honest, I'm kinda jealous." He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Of me?" grace rolled her eyes.

"No. Of them. I don't know. Most couples I see in school are in that 'puppy love' type of thing. But them… it's like their perfect for each other. Like they were meant to be. I want something like that."

"Doesn't everyone?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't." He tapped the cart with his fingers.

"I guess I don't know what I want." Grace looked back over to the girls, watching Jessie swat away Katie's hand as she tried to reach for every candy bar in sight, then sharing a sweet kiss, ignoring the stares from the other people around them.

"Look at them. I mean, I can see them after the 'until death do us part' speech. Married, having kids, living the rest of their lives together. I can't help but to be jealous." Eli smirked.

"Looks like we don't need pot to have a meaningful conversation." She laughed and shoved him gently.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W tesimonial: Katie: You know, most kids think about the future and think they're gonna be a fireman, or a cop, or a doctor, maybe even an astronaut or something. Personally, i always thought that was lame. I wanted to be a magician. Shocking, right? And not the lame birthday ones who pull a quarter out of your ear. I wanted to be a real one. Like one of those people who make things float. Or the ones who get shot but they catch the bullet with their barehands at the last second. I wanted to be that. I wanted to use REAL magic. We never thought aboout how much work we would have to put in, what decisions we'd hafta make to get there. And now, while being a magician seems cool, i can't do it. I'll never be able to catch a bullet with my barehands or read people's minds or saw someone in half. Too bad college doesn't offer that. Sooo....what do i do now?_

Katie pushed open the door, stepping into the room as Tad quickly minimized the website on the computer. He looked up from his seat.

"Woah, hey. Ever heard of knocking?" Katie didn't show any sigh that she had heard him. She made her way over to his bed, laid down, and threw the blankets over her head, burying her face in his pillow. He let out a sigh.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Katie's voice was muffled.

"Nothing. Just go back to your porn."

"What makes you think that I was looking at porn?" She removed the blanket that was covering her face, giving him a skeptical glance. "Right. I'm a guy. Gotcha. So what's up? You and Jessie have a fight?" Katie frowned.

"No."

"Then what?"

"College stuff." He leaned back on his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

"Kat, don't worry about that stuff. You're smart. You'll get in. You still have another month to be accepted."

"It's not that. I did get in."

"Then what are you complaining about?" She went into her pocket and pulled out a list, throwing it at him before falling back into the pillow. "What's this?"

"A list of all the colleges I DID get into." Tad's eyes went wide ask he skimmed down the list.

"Katie, this is…well WOW. I want to say Congrats, but something tells me you aren't happy." She sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I never thought this would happen. I just assumed that the college I got into would be the one I go to. I didn't expect this." He reached over, picking up the can of soda on his desk, taking a sip from it.

"Well, I thought you were gonna stay close. That should narrow it down right? Or, pick the college that gives you the best scholarship." She sat up on the bed, taking a pillow and hugging it to her chest.

"I got accepted into Oxford." His mouth hung open in shock as she continued. "I never thought it was even an option. It was my dream school Tad."

"Wow. That's…wow…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say. "Did you tell Jessie yet?" She shook her head.

"i don't exactly know what to say."

"Well you gotta tell her eventually." She let out a loud sigh and trew her face back into his pillow.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ughh!" Jessie threw her head into the sheets of her bed trying to drown out the noise of her younger siblings. She reached over the pile of books that were open in front of her and grabbed the phone to call Katie. It only rang once before she picked up.

_"Hey Babe."_

"This isn't going to work." Katie sat up from her spot on the bed and put down her book.

_"What?"_

"I'm trying to study but I can't even hear myself think over the crying." Katie let out a sigh of relief and smirked.

_"Well, you could always come over here and I could help you."_ Jessie bit her lip then shook her head.

"If I came over, studying would be the last thing we'd be doing. You're more of a distraction then the crying." Katie let out a laugh.

_"Rats you didn't fall for my trap."_

"Not today. I really need to get this done." Katie was silent for a moment, trying to find a solution to the girls problem.

"_You could always go to the spot I showed you. By the pond."_

"That's perfect! You don't mind?"

"_Not at all. What's mine is yours."_

"Thanks Katie. Geez, what would i do without you?" Katie's smile fell as she glanced at the pile of acceptance letters on her bed. She decided not to answer the question.

"_I love you Billie, drive safe."_

"I will. Love you too." Jessie hung up the phone and gathered her books, heading out the door.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katie stood at the front door of the Sammler house. After receiving no response from the doorbell she turned the knob and walked in.

"Hello? Grace? Anyone?" She closed the door and walked into the living room. Zoe sat curled up at one end of the couch, her eyes closed and headphones keeping her locked in her own world. The older brunetter walked over and tapped the girl on her shoulder, startling her slightly as she opened her eyes and sat up, throwing the headphones onto the coffee table.

"What are you doing here? Wait that's a stupid question. Jessie."

"Yeah. Wait no. I...i guess. I'm not really sure." She sat down and stared at the floor as Zoe moved closer to her.

"What's wrong? Are you guys fighting or something?" She shook her head.

"No not at all."

"Well do you wanna talk?" She looked up at the smaller girl.

"I just...i have a problem and i'm not really sure what to do. I don't even know if i want to tell Jessie."

"Well? What is it?"

"I don't think you can help me, no offense Zoe." She rolled her eyes.

_B+W testimonial: Zoe: Oh come on! I'm not a child anymore. And isn't Katie the one who is suppose to treat me like an actual person?_

"Just tell me. What could it hurt?" Katie let out a sigh.

"I love Jessie. But i've been getting a lot of college stuff. And the other day...I found out i got into Oxford." Zoe's eyes went wide.

"Wow." The problem dawned on her. "But you can't leave Jessie." Katie held her head in her hands as tears started to fall.

"I don't know what to do. Before her, i would've went there in a heart beat but now...i don't know. I just don't want to deal with this and i wish i didn't get accepted to these stupid schools." Zoe put her and on her back and started rubbing it in a soothing matter.

"But you don't regret meeting Jessie?" She looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Of coarse not." Zoe grabbed her hand.

"Listen Katie. You hafta ask yourself, what's the most important thing in your life? You waited for Jessie when she went to Australia. It wouldn't be too much to ask for her to wait for you."

"That's different."

"Yeah, because she went there to escape her problems. But you'd be going to follow your dream. To live the life you'd always imagined living, right? No one can make this decision for you." Katie blinked a few times to clear her eyes.

"No one gives you enough credit, you know? You're a really insightful woman." Zoe blushed.

"So, what are you going to do?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Next!" The tall man moved away from the counter and Eli stepped up to the desk. The man behind the desk looked him up and down. " i assume you got our brochures in the mail. Are you here to enlist young man?" Eli hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Yes sir." The older gentleman hands Eli a stack of papers.

"Fill these out and come back to me." He walked away from the counter, taking a seat at a nearby table. Taking a deep breath he clicked his pen and started to fill out the form.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

you like? i like.

so sorry to leave you in suspense. there will be another chapter in a week, mark my words!!!

any questions/concerns let me know.

and sorry for the lack of j/k goodness. there will be much more next chapter.

any anyone got advice for the SAT's???? i hafta take mine in a few months and i am beyond nervous.


	33. Chapter 33

ok i think my story got lost. since i don't have many reviews, i'm gonna throw it to the fact that two other WONDERFUL WRITERS updated the same time that i did, therefore, people might not have realized there was a new chapter.

in that case, you get to enjoy two chapters instead of one so, yay for you.

so my dad got back from mexico right? and he said there's a wal-mart there (figures) and he brought back doritos and malimars...i dont know why but i thought that was completely hilarious.

this week started off crappy but it ended fairly well. we had our first scrimmage this weekend and i got to see all my friends and throw discus and hurdle and run and throw shot and....i realize to most people ( who arent me) they would consider this a punishment and call me crazy for being so excited about it...i know...im weird.

i got a haircut on tuesday. and i look gooooooddddd. i got my side band back so i can do that cool flippy thing...yes, simple things amuse me.

So here's the new chapter. read and review.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Karen: i was never really into valentines day when i was younger. it just seemed like a faux love feeling and i didn't want to contribute to that. But there was one valentine's day that i wouldn't trade for anything. It was just after Jessie was born. Unfortunately Eli got sick and we couldn't get a babysitter so we couldn't go out. There was a storm outside and the power went off. Rick managed to get the kids to bed. He lit some candles and we cuddled on the couch with my favorite mint chocolate chip ice cream. We spent hours there, just being together. And despite the horrible events of that day, i don't think it could have been anymore perfect._

Jessie pressed her lips to the envelope, leaving a lipgoss impression on the seal and slid it through the slot in Kaite's locker.

"What'cha doin'?" Jessie jumped, quickly spinning around to face a grinning Katie.

"Nothing. Happy Valentine's day." Katie frowned.

"That's today?" Jessie looked aroun the halls, looking at the couples holding hands, the decorations, and the flowers.

"uhh i thought it was obvious. Wait Katie, you forgot?"

"i'm sorry." Jessie's face fell.

"Oh. It's ok...you know i better get to class." Katie grabbed her hand stopping her from leaving.

"Let me walk you." She interwined their fingers together and started leading them down the hall. As they walked though the door of the classroom, everyones gaze turned to them. Jessie let go of Katie's hand as her eyes landed on her desk. She turned around, and looked at Katie with her mouth agape. the brunette wore a neutral expression.

"What? I didn't do that." The blonde turned back around to look at her seat again.

A giant teddy bear sat in her seat, a sign saying 'i love you' resting around his neck, and a dozen white gardenia's in it's lap. Katie, standing behind her, wrapped her arms around the blonde and whispered in her ear.

"Happy Valentine's day Billie." She melted into the hug and Katie kissed her cheek. She turn and left, leaving Jessie in a state of shock. Katie walked back to her locker. She opened it on the first try, and grabbed her books. Noticing the envelope, she picked it up and started reading.

_Dear Katie,_

_I figured this all started with a letter, and it would only be fair if i finally wrote you back...._

She read the note and with a smile, placed a kiss on it and put it into her pocket, heading to class. On her way, she pulled out her phone and sent a text message to Jessie, telling her to meet her at Katie's house after school.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Katie? The door was unlocked so i came in." Jessie slowly crept into Katie's room.

"Just a sec." The taller girl walked out of her closet without a shirt, causing Jessie to freeze, yet Katie was unaware of it. She shifted around the room, looking under piles of papers. Jessie's eyes followed her, trailing up her flat stomach to her bra, lingering there for a few moments. Her mouth started to go dry. "I should really clean this place." She brushed a few letters off of her bed, finally finding her shirt and slipping it over her head. She patted her pockets before letting out a sigh. "my keys must be downstairs. i'll be right back."

Katie's dissolving footsteps did not register right away. Jessie, finally snapping out of her stupor, made an effort to straighten up Katie's room. she bent down to pick up the fallen papers. One, however, stood out from the others. She stood up, staring intently at the letter in her hand, as Katie made her way back into the room. "Hey i didn't get to thank you for the letter. It really made my day and..." She stopped finally noticing Jessie's lip quivering and the look she was giving her. "What's wrong?" Jessie threw the letter on the bed with the rest of them.

"When were you going to tell me you were going to Oxford?"

"Jess I-"

"You know i'd think that i would be one of the first people who you would tell, if not THE first person. Why wouldn't you tell me..and why are you smiling?"

"Because you're cute when you're upset." The blonde shook her head.

"Katie this isn't funny."

"I'm not going to Oxford."

"I mean this is our future we're talking about here, well actually you're future but-"

"Jess, did you hear me?"

"-we haven't talked about anything yet-"

"Jess, babe."

"I mean, will we still be together? Or do we take a break or-"

"JESS I'M NOT GOING!"

"-and...wait you're not?" Katie rolled her eyes and walked up to the shorter girl, slowly kissing her while resting her hands on her shoulders.

"Are you kidding? How could i leave you." She smiled until she noticed Jessie wasn't.

"You have to go."

"What? No Jess-"

"Katie, this is your dream. You can't miss this just for me, I can't ask you to give that up." Katie cupped Jessie's cheeks, forcing her to look her in the eyes.

"Correction. That WAS my dream. Truth is i'm still not sure what i want to do with my life. I can't see where i will be in ten years. I just can't be sure." She looked deep into her eyes. " But what i am sure of is you. I want you in my life Jess. I want you. You're the most important thing in my life. I don't think i would be able to function without you there." Jessie did all she could do. She grabbed Katie by the shirt and slammed their lips together. She pulled Katie deeper and deeper into the kiss, drawing it out as long as possible. They pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

"Thank God. And once i graduate i promise we can go and see Europe." Katie smirked.

"That sounds fair enough. Come on, we have to get going." She grabbed the shorter girls hand and started leading her through the house to the front door.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Katie come on." Jessie laughed, trying to brush Katie's hands away from where they were, covering her eyes.

"No, it's a surprise. Just wait." After walking for a few more seconds, Katie dropped her hands, letting Jessie look at her surroundings.

"Why are we at a barn?"

"Look over there." Katie pointed to a man, holding onto the reigns of two horses, one white and the other brown. Jessie's face lit up as she walked over and started gently petting the white one. Katie went over and thanked the man, taking hold of the reigns herself as the man left.

"Can we ride them?" The brunette laughed.

"Why do you think i brought you here?" She walked over to the older girl and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eli looked at himself in the floor length mirror. He sucked in a breath and held it, pushing out his chest. Bringing up his hand, he held it flat against his forehead before saluting himself.

"What are you doing?" He quickly spinned around to see Jessie in the doorway, a single red rose in her hand.

'Nothing. Those for me?" he joked, causing Jessie to roll her eyes. She walked up to his dresser and leaned against it.

"So what did you do today?"

"I had a date with this chick named Veronica."

"You have fun?"

"Yeah."

"Was she hot?"

"Oh yeah." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"So is she hiding in the closet or something?" He smirked.

"No. Actually i dropped her off at her apartment an hour ago."

"Wait, you didn't sleep with her? I thought you liked her."

"I do. We're going out again. Relationships are more than just sex."

"Wow. I never thought i'd hear you of all people say that." He smirked again. "So how was your date?" Jessie grinned.

"She took me horseback riding." He went and sat down on a chair by his desk and picked up his guitar.

"That's cool." He started slowly strumming, the strings feeling unusual in his hands.

"I haven't heard you play in awhile." He shrugged.

"Well with the triplets i thought i should be quieter." After a few moments of silence he stopped playing and looked up at her. "Hey, why don't i teach you?" She chuckled.

"What?"

"Yeah come on. Sit." He took the extra chair in the room and set it down next to him. Waiting for her to sit down, he placed the guitar on her lap. For the next few minutes he sat there, adjusting her fingers on the guitar. But it was no use. She started laughing.

"Ok. I think i know now why i never joined band." She carefully lowered the guitar to the floor. "But i appreciate you trying."

"Oh come on, you're not that bad. You just need practice."

"Ok. What is up with you? You're acting...not like you." He looked down at the floor, running his tounge along the inside of his bottom lip.

"i'm kinda...going away for awhile. I just figured...I mean if you wanted to have it I...." She frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"I umm...i joined the army."

"...oh..." She sat there looking down at her lap.

"Don't tell mom yet...or dad...or Grace. Lord only knows what she'd do to me."

"i won't." He picked his head up and looked at his sister, putting his arm around her.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Oh sure. My brother just told me he's going to be carrying a gun and blowing people up in another country. i'm just dandy," she said sarcastically.

"I'm going to be ok." She turned to look at him, and slowly wrapped her arms around his torso. Jessie squeezed her eyes shut, blocking the flood of tears from spilling.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why am i letting you do this to me?" Grace let out a laugh before turning on the DVD player and taking a seat next to Eric on the couch, picking up the bowl of popcorn and setting it on his lap.

"Because i'm cute."

"True. But come on, The Notebook? No man should have to sit through this."

"Stop complaining. You may end up liking it anyway. Besides, it's valentine's day. Chick flicks are a requirement." She leaned forward resting her hand on his chest and kissed him. They continued, not hearing someone walk into the house, mumbling a sorry, and leaving. Grace pulled back. "Eli?" She looked over and saw no one. "that's weird." she turned back to Eric who had a smile on his face. "What?" He held up a small heart bracelet.

"I know it's cheesy. And i'm a guy so it's kinda harder for me but, Happy valentine's day." She took it from his hand and put it on her wrist.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." She gave him a short peck. He looked at her still smiling.

"I love y-"

"Hey i'm just going to check on Eli real quick ok?" She cut him off and walked out of the room. Eric let out a sigh, leaning farther back onto the couch.

"Nice going Eric. I don't think she could have gotten out of here any faster." He looked at the remote on the table, picked it up, and started searching the channels for something interesting.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey can i come in?" Eli quickly shoved what he was looking at under his pillow and tried to look as casual as possible, staring at the door.

"Door's open." Grace slowly turned the knob and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing." She raised her eyebrow at him and went to sit down on his bed.

"And i'm suppose to buy that because?" He let out a sigh.

"It's nothing, just planning my future."

"Oh, 'cause that's nothing. Come on, tell me." She nudged his shoulder.

"Ok but you can't tell anyone, deal?"

"Deal." He removed the brochure from under his pillow and handed it to her. Looking at the cover her eyes bulge.d out of her head.

"You're joining the army?" He nodded.

"Boot camp starts in a few months." She placed the brochure on the bed.

"So your dad doesn't know i'm guessing?" He nodded. She sucked in a breath before looking at him.

"You can't do this."

"I thought you would understand." She stood up and started pacing. All of the sudden, she stopped, staring at him for a moment, before throwing her arms around his neck, causing him to fall onto his bed with her on top of him.

"You idiot. Don't do it. I don't want you to die." He could feel the tears staining his shirt. Eli gently pushed her up to sit on the bed again. He wiped her cheeks with his thumb and held her face in his hands.

"Grace...this is what i want to do. I finally figured it out. When i get out, i can go to college if i want to and pay for it. Plus the triplets will have a reason to be proud of me."

"They would be proud even if you lived in the garage for the rest of your life." He let out a light laugh.

"Still, i'd rather that not happen. I want to make something of my life, not waste it. I NEED to do this." She looked into his eyes before burying her face in his chest, letting Eli's arms wrap around her.

"I love you Eli. You know that right?" His heart dropped as he tightened his hold on her.

"Yeah, i know."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Katie: We have a tradition at our school. When you figure out what college you're going to, you write it on the walls in the auditorium. i know, it seems kinda lame, but i guess it's more exciting now that i get to do it. (smiles at the camera) and i'm pretty happy with my choice._

Katie pulled out her marker and started writing as Liz walked up behind her.

"So i guess this means you figured out where you're going?" Katie finished off the 'Y' in university and stepped back.

"Yep." Liz walked up and looked at what she wrote in surprise.

"I thought you got into Oxford?" She turned around to see Katie staring at what she just wrote.

"Yep." Liz paused.

"You're giving it up for her," she stated, knowing the answer already. Liz walked up to the brunette as her gaze turned to Liz.

"I get that you love her. But it's Oxford for crying out loud. You always wanted to live in London." Katie shrugged her shoulders.

"I could still go there and see it."

"Yeah, but it won't be your home." Katie smirked.

"Lizzie, Jessie IS my home." She glanced at the wall again. "This feels right." Liz bit her lip.

"Any chance i can change your mind? You could come to NYU and room with me?"

"That's a nice offer, but i doubt anything can change my mind." Liz looked into her eyes and leaned forward, kissing Katie, only to be pushed away just as fast. Katie took a small step away as Liz was working hard to hold back a tear.

"Guess i can't change your mind. God, i feel like an idiot." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Katie, I love you." The brunette stood silently for a moment, then took her marker out and went up to the wall, writing Liz's name and her school on it. She placed the marker back in her bag and looked at the other girl.

"And i loved you...good luck at NYU Elizabeth." With one final glance, she turned and left the room, leaving Liz standing there, letting the tears finally fall.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eli couldn't help but smile at the giggling baby in the crib. Karley was the only one awake when Eli came in. He put his hand out and stroked her head, combing back the little hair she had.

"Eli?" He jumped, slightly startled as Lily walked up to the crib.

"Geez why is everyone sneaking up on me?"

"Your an easy target?" She offered. He bent down and picked up the little girl.

"Atleast i know you won't sneak up on me...you can't walk yet." Lily put her hand on his arm and leaned down, kissing the top of Karley's head.

"See how she looks at you? I think she knows you're her big brother."

_Flashback:_

_Eli sat in the hospital bed next to Karen who was holding a small bundle in her arms. Rick stood at the end of the bed with a video camera._

_"Ok Eli, hold out your arms, make sure you hold her head." Karen gently placed her in the little boy's arms. Eli couldn't help but smile._

_"She's so little." Karen brushed his hair out of his face._

_"And now you get to be the big brother." He looked up at his mother._

_"But what if she doesn't like me?"_

_"Sweetheart, she's gonna love you. That's what they do. They look up to you." He looked down at Jessie and kissed the top of her head innocently._

_"Don't worry, i'll be a good big brother."_

He looked at Karley again.

"She's so little," he whispered to himself. Lily started walking towards the door.

"I'm gonna go get a bottle for her." He nodded that he had heard her and started rocking the baby back and forth.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

anyone else feel like this chapter was long? who cares, i doubt you guys are complaining .

to my lovely J/K fans out there- next chapter will be mostly about them. and it will (im hoping) be awesome.

any mistakes are not my fault..ok well technically they are because i was never good at checking over my work but still. i blame umm. telivision. and Mexican malimars....yeah...


	34. Chapter 34

oh yes, the chapter everyone always seems to love (hell, i know i do).

now i'm new to this and i didn't want to get too off topic. i'm gonna switch the **rating to M** just to be safe, even though i don't think it's that bad. i thought about making this a whole j/k chapter, but i figured i'd add a few itty bitty scenes in there with other ppl too.

guess what eveyone??? i got a girlfriend =) and my hair looks great today...but the first part is also really good.  
problem is i sorta didn't tell my friends that i was interested in anyone....they are gonna be PISSEDDDDD. i'm not sure what i should do about my ex though. he doesn't know i'm bi and i know he will find out im seeing SOMEONE. ill just leave out the part about this SOMEONE having boobs.

Tweevil16- thanks. and the college is whatever college you want it to be. it wasn't really important to the plot of the story, just know she chose to stay close to Jessie. If you want a college than...northwestern i guess.

arabica- (blush) thanks

WondourousPlaceForANEcho-i hope i answered your questions. again, don't be too concerned about this army thing.

oh right so on with the j/k goodness.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bailey, get off!" Katie gently shoved the kitten off of the open math textbook on the bed, regretting bringing it over in the first place. Jessie, who was lying next to her, dropped her face to the bed and let out a groan.

"Bailey is right, this is hopeless. I quit. Plus we should NOT be spending our one-year anniversary doing homework. It's not fair. This is not how we should be celebrating."

" Life's not fair. And you can't quit math. Trust me, I've already tried. Most schools frown upon it." Jessie rolled over onto her back and closed her eyes. Billie Holiday flowed through the speakers. Katie crawled closer on her stomach. She threw her arm over the blonde's stomach and started tracing the skin just above her hip where her shirt rode up. She shivered, even though the attic was surprisingly warm. Katie moved her left leg over Jessie's, half lying on top of her. Her long brown hair fell down, covering both sides of Jessie's face from view, creating a type of curtain.

"It's quiet." She moved her hand higher, outlining the girl's ribs. Jessie let out a shaky breath.

"Mmm…no one's home." Her eyes fluttered open to meet Katie's. She didn't waste anymore time and pulled Katie down to her by the neck. The older girl melted into the kiss, slowly sliding her tongue on Jessie's bottom lip, gaining entrance immediately. In no time the simple kiss turned into a full-blown make out session. The brunette moved her knee, accidentally putting pressure on Jessie's groin and producing a drawn out groan that made Katie go weak. She did it again, this time on purpose, and felt Jessie's hips push back against her.

Jessie grabbed onto her hip, squeezing hard. Her hand trailed to the front of Katie's jeans and started playing with the button, causing Katie to pull away.

"What's wrong?"

"Jess…are you sure th-"

"Katie, don't ask that when you already know the answer." Earning a smile from Katie, she pulled her back down for a kiss. Trying hard to control her breathing, she moved her hands to the bottom of Katie's shirt and, receiving no rejection, began to slide it up. Katie sat up and awkwardly wrestled it over her head, throwing it to the other side of the room. A few seconds passed and Jessie couldn't stop staring at the sight in front of her. Both love and lust shined in her eyes. Katie, feeling self-conscious, started to cross her arms. Jessie quickly grabbed her wrists, stopping her actions, and reached out, gliding her fingers over Katie's abs. Her hands traveled up to her bra, sliding her thumbs across the bottom. Katie's head fell back in pleasure. The younger girl reached around her back and fumbled with the clasp. Katie shrugged herself out of the article of clothing and tossed it aside. Jessie stopped breathing. She couldn't resist the temptation any longer and pulled the girls full body weight on top of her, finding Katie's lips instantly. Lips moved back and forth as tongues dueled.

They rolled over onto their sides not breaking the kiss, both struggling to get Jessie free of her shirt and bra. Once the garments were removed, Jessie pushed Katie down and straddled her lap, letting her get a full view of her chest. Katie unconsciously ran her hands down from the girl's neck, to the middle of her breasts, to her stomach and back up again, producing a slight whimper from Jessie.

"You're so beautiful." She looked up into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too. Always." She bent down again. A fire spread through them at the first moment of contact. Jessie didn't know that the feeling of skin on skin could feel this good. Her kisses moved to her neck, savoring the taste of the skin she found there. Katie knew she was definitely leaving a few marks there, but didn't care. She sucked on Katie's ear, producing a moan and let her tongue travel down her throat to the valley between her breasts. Minutes passed as Jessie explored every inch of Katie's body, making sure to worship all of it. Sweat started to form on their foreheads. Each moan from Katie only stirred her on.

After scrambling out of their clothes and going under the covers, their pace slowed down. Katie managed to switch their positions, without breaking the kiss. She caressed Jessie's body, trying to give her as much pleasure as she had felt before. Eventually her hand traveled lower, stopping just shy of its goal, causing Jessie to buck her hips once in anticipation. Katie pulled away and bit her lip.

"I umm…I want to…" She couldn't find the words. Watching Jessie stare up at her with those big blue eyes was intimidating. She was shaking slightly.

"It's ok." She looked back into Jessie's eyes.

"I've never done this before."

_B+W testimonial: Katie: (smiling as she looks at the ring in her hand, rolling it between her fingers) It's funny. I feel like I'm supposed to be the confident one. I mean, I'm older, I've dated more people than she has, I'm more experienced, I'm mature…actually, I think she's more mature than I am. I mean, here we are, about to…well, you know. And I'm turning into the nerdy virgin you see in the movies and she's looking at me like this is the most natural thing in the world._

Jessie pulled her down into another kiss, giving her courage. As soon as their lips connected, instinct took over. For hours the two lay entangled in the sheets, panting and moaning each other's name. After they were both satisfied, Jessie rested her head on Katie's chest, drawing small hearts on her stomach. Katie continuously ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, the silence not bothering her in the slightest. Jessie inhaled in the scent of Katie's body wash. She felt the steady rhythm in her chest.

"I can feel you're heart beat."

"Good. I was worried." She smirked and lifted up her head to look at the older girl.

"Oh really?" She nodded.

"When I'm around you, I feel like it just sorta stops." The blonde licked her lips and leaned forward, bringing her lips to Katie's.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a few Eskimo kisses and rested their foreheads together. Jessie leaned in again to kiss her.

"Hey Jess, we're home!" Jessie pulled away so fast she lost her balance and, not realizing how close she was to the end of the bed, fell onto the floor. Katie flew to the end of the bed and looked down.

"You ok?" Jessie scrambled up.

"Yeah." They both stood up and started racing around the room, looking for their clothes. The sound of footsteps was coming closer. Jessie managed to find a t-shirt and shorts, throwing them on. She looked at the door, then back at Katie.

"Hide!" Katie looked up from her spot, a thin sheet covering her.

"What?" She heard Rick jiggling the handle of the locked door.

"Jess? You in there?" She turned back to Katie and walked over, gently pushing her towards the bed.

"Hide!" Katie in a panic dove under the bed. Looking to make sure no part of her was visible, Jessie jogged to the door and opened it slightly to peek her head out.

"Hi dad. What's up?" He tried to look past her.

"Where's Katie?" She faked a clueless expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her car out front." She backtracked, silently cursing herself.

"Oh right. She...lent something to Grace. I think she went to look for it in her room." He gave her a skeptical look, but let it go.

"Ok well we were going to order Chinese food. Any requests?" She shrugged.

"Whatever is fine." She gave him a smile.

"Alright then. You feeling ok? You look flushed. You're not sick are you?"

"No no. I'm fine."

"Good. Ok then."

"Ok."

"…Ok." He slowly turned around and made his way down stairs, shaking his head at his daughter's strange behavior. Jessie closed the door and let out the breath she was holding. She walked up the steps to see Katie in shorts, searching for a shirt.

"I found shorts under your bed. You should really clean more often." They were silent for a moment, and then both fell on the bed in laughter. Jessie rolled onto her side as her breathing went back to normal and grabbed Katie's hand, rubbing her knuckles.

"I love you." Katie squeezed back.

"Love you too." She smiled at Jessie. "So…where did I put my shirt?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was just after fourth period when the blonde went to the bathroom. Jessie walked out of the stall and proceeded to wash and dry her hands when she heard the only other occupied stall open. She looked in the mirror to see who it was and her face fell.

"Umm hi."

"Hi."

"Well I was just gonna…" She pointed at the sink.

"Oh right, sorry." Jessie stepped aside, letting Liz pass to wash her hands. She stood behind her, watching the back of her head. "Katie told me what happened." Liz turned off the water and turned around.

"Look about that I…actually, I can't really justify it can I?" She walked over to the paper towels and started to dry her hands.

"You were out of line kissing her." Her face was stern, as if she was a mother talking to her daughter after she had stolen a cookie from the cookie jar. Liz looked down at her hands.

"I know. But I won't apologize. I love her too." She squeezed her eyes closed, reopening them a moment later. "But she loves you, not me. You better take care of her Jessie." Jessie watched her walk out of the bathroom and smiled to herself.

"Don't worry, I was planning to."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karen stood in front of the sink rinsing dishes and handing them to Eli to put into the dishwasher. She took a sponge and started scrubbing vigorously.

"So...did you talk to your father yet?" He nodded.

"For awhile. He's gonna help me out with some paper work." She slammed the dish down, letting it splash in the water, before turning to face him with her hand on her hip.

"I can't believe your doing this. I can't believe he's helping you." Eli ran his fingers threw his short hair.

"Mom, i'm doing this. I thought after we had that talk you were ok with it."

"i'll never be ok with it. My little boy is..." The words wouldn't come out. He walked over and wrapped her in his arms.

"Everything's going to be ok. I promise."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jess, pass me the popcorn?" Grace asked. After a few seconds without anything being handed to her, she turned her gaze away from the t.v. to the couch. Jessie and Katie were cuddled together, whispering and sneaking kisses, not even watching the movie. "Jess?...Jess....JESSIE!!" Grace shouted. The blonde, slightly startled looked away from Katie.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Popcorn. Give." Jessie picked it up from the table and handed it to Grace who was sitting on the floor in between Eric's legs.

"Geez, no need to be so hostile. You could ask nicely you know." Eric grabbed Grace and held her back, knowing what she was planning on doing to the blonde.

"Let it go babe." She leaned against his chest and refocused on the movie, stealing peeks at the other couple in the room. She couldn't help but think that must of her anger gave from jealously. She sighed, taking some popcorn and throwing it into her mouth.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Katie!" She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Sarah, didn't we just go through this a week ago?" Sarah grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Look. I'm sorry about that ok? But I do need a favor from you."

"And I told you, find someone else to be your lap dog."

"Fine, don't do it for me. Do it for Tom." Katie raised her eyebrow.

"tom? What's wrong with him?" She let out a sigh.

"He hasn't been in school the last few days. And his brother's NEVER here. I think something's wrong with Nick. Look you can hate me but he's your friend. At least, he was before Jessie came into the picture. I just...i don't know what to do." Katie shook her head.

"What makes you think that I can get through to him?" Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

"You've always been good at that stuff i guess." Katie rubbed the back of her neck.

"Fine, i'll go talk to him." She started walking away.

"When?" Sarah shouted to her retreating figure. Katie turned around and walked backwards.

"Friday. I got something to take care of today."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You sure your dad's not coming home?" Jessie said in between kisses.

"We got a couple of hours." Katie was struggling to get Jessie's shirt off. "Geez, why does this shirt have so many damn buttons?"

"Because the powers that be want to make life harder for you." Katie let out a chuckle. The girls were lying on Katie's bed making out. Their pants had long been removed. Jessie pulled back again.

"Are you sure? Because i don't think i'll ift under your bed. You're a pack rat." Katie finally removed her shirt and moved her kisses down to her collarbone.

"Don't worry. You could just hide in my closet." Jessie pushed her away and glared.

"That's not funny."

"Relax Jess, he's not coming home anytime soon. There's no rush." The blonde smiled. "Ok. So if we have plenty of time, why did you ask me to come over right after school?"

"I have a question."

"I don't know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop katie." Katie gave her a questiong look.

"Ok one, you came up with that WAY too fast. Two, 723. Yes i was bored one day."

"Sorry, so what's your question?" Katie bit her lip and took Jessie's hand in hers while stroking the palm.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

"No. You're smelly and i hate you."

"Jessieeee," she dragged out, producing a laugh from the younger girl.

"Duh. You didn't even hafta ask." She pulled Katie closer to her for a simple kiss. "Oh hey, i have something for you." She crawled off the bed and walked to her bag that was on the floor across the room. Katie sat up, staring at her back as she bent down.

"I think i found a new hobby," Katie said to herself.

"What's that?" Jessie asked without turning around.

"Nothing. Just admiring the view." Jessie rolled her eyes while blushing and stood up, walking over to the bed again and handing Katie a C.D. "what's this, a mixed tape or something?"

"Kinda. Eli helped me make it." Katie threw her legs over the side of the bed and placed the C.D. in the player. Jessie kneeled down behind her and wrapped her arms around her neck. "So what do you think?" Katie grinned as she listened to Jessie's voice coming from the speakers.

"I think this is the greatest gift i've even gotten." She kissed Jessie's arm. "Will you still do this stuff for me when i'm old and wrinkly and can't get out of bed?" Jessie laughed and kissed the back of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Please, like you're gonna get old. You're always gonna be a kid. Cheating at bingo, having wheelchair races, stalking random people with those scooter things."

"Will you do those things with me?" Katie turned around, a smirk plastered on her face.

"i'd say no, but you'd probably just drag me along anyway." She kissed her lips. "Now where were we?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

tragic news, this story is almost over. i know i know, 'but amanda, you can't do that!!!'

but alas, i must. leave your comments.

oh yeah so i didn't want this to be an Eli story, so i kept that very short.


	35. Chapter 35

ok so here it is. i'm nervous, not gonna lie. i recommend reading the story over after this chapter if you have time. this chapter is a little late because i wasn't too sure if i had it good enough to post. I am also going to make this chapter **rated M. **so i went to this HORRIBLE meet the other day. THREE hours behind schedule in the rain and wind. after the first two hours my feet went numb. no joke. but i DID get a medal. Cuz, you know...im awesome like that. And making out with my girlfriend in random parts of the city? equally as awesome. and going behind my moms back, pissing her off immensly and probably risking a beat down later, and taking a train by myself to meet said girlfriend in the city? totally worth it.

twin who likes to travel-thanks for all of your spoilers for your story (still know that i love j/k and no matter what you say, i still think they should be together). this chapter is the last chapter really =( i know i know, suckish. the next chapter will just be the epilogue. but this story is already longer than i intended it to be, because it started off kinda slow and some of my chapters were really short.

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho-Jessie isn't really LYING. it's just that they just had sex. Face it, no parent wants to walk in on that..in fact, most parents deny their kids EVER have sex, even after they get married and have kids. Tom i mentioned randomly a few times, but it was so random that im worried no one noticed. and yes, i think this story has gone on long enough.

FeelLikeRain-ok, here's the deal i would LOVE to write another story for j/k, and i plan to. problem is, i want to make it realistic, without making it like this story (or anyone else's for that matter). it may be awhile for another real story. i want to try other couples from other shows too like icarly and hannah montana (i think those are so cute). i may write some one-shots for j/k until i come up with something good.  
and my girlfriend isn't the girl from the other chapter (although that girl is still my friend). this girl (also an amazing runner) is incredible. it's only been a week but i already feel like it's gonna work. it's crazy cuz i hate using the word Love (in high school people use it without meaning it). i'm never like that. i date people forever and i might not even say it. but something's different about this girl =) and with that, you will see why this chapter was so hard for me to write, being in a good mood and all.

ok...keep in mind this wasn't easy for me...and I LOVE YOU!!! READ:

and to think, i was gonna make this a short chapter.

BTW--white castle is disgusting, but IHOP owns!!!! and so does cake but that has nothing to do with this story so ignore it.

again...i love you

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The bell rang, signaling the start of first period and Katie was running late.

"Crap." Her pace quickened as she rushed to her locker. When she turned the corner, she noticed Tad leaning against it, hands in pocket.

"You're late."

"Really? I had no idea," she rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be in class?" He smirked.

"Nah, I'm a rebel." He moved out of the way so she could put her books in her locker. "Plus we have a sub." Katie smiled as she closed the door. A few stragglers were at their lockers but didn't take interest in them.

"Oh good, I don't have to go then."

"By the way you missed Jessie."

"Yeah she told me she had to come in early and work on a project in the library or something." He nodded.

"So wanna go get something to eat?"

"I'm not driving you to white castle. That stuff is nasty."

"Oh come on," He whined. She crossed her arms.

"No."

"Fine…pancakes then?" She smiled.

"IHop it is." He pushed off of the wall and started walking to the front of the school with Katie. "And burgers in the morning? Gross."

"But they're so good." She laughed and shoved him lightly. A second later a younger boy came out of nowhere, running past them and down the hall, almost knocking Tad over on the way.

"Geez what's his problem."

"I know that run. He must have just set off a stink bomb." They both started laughing again until they heard a scream. "I guess someone found the bomb." They heard another scream and stopped walking. Two more kids ran past them. Katie looked up at Tad.

"Ok what's going on?" They both jumped up as a large bang rang through the hallway. They turned their heads around only to see a slightly larger group of kids running toward them, a few tripping on the way. Katie only made out one word through their screams. Gun.

Tad grabbed Katie's arm and started tugging. "Come on, let's go." They started running with the crowd until something dawned on Katie and she stopped. Tad slowed down once he realized she wasn't next to him. "Let's go Katie!" He panicked.

"Jessie. She doesn't know."

"I'm sure she's fine." He tried to grab her arm again but she pushed him away.

"I have to go get her." He took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm coming with." They shared one final glance before taking off down the hall the opposite way, toward the library.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jessie sat at a table in the library with a mountain of open books in front of her. She was plotting the death of her math teacher who decided to give them a ten-page research paper. Jessie regretted not letting Katie help and insisting that she'd do it by herself. Looking up she saw Sarah on one of the computers, only increasing her annoyance of having to be there. She almost fell out of her chair when she heard the screaming coming from the hallways. Everyone in the library looked at each other. As the gun went off, people started to stand up slowly, unsure of what to make of the situation. After a second shot rung out, people panicked. There was no other way out of the library. People crawled under the tables in a frenzy. Chairs were scattered around the room.

The door to the library slammed open. Jessie ran over to a bookcase and ducked down. She listened to the teacher's voice.

"Tom? Is that you? What are you-" Another shot went off, causing Jessie to suck in a quick breath. She heard another voice.

"Tom? What did you do?"

"We already talked about this Sarah."

"But…I mean, I didn't think you were serious…Tom, you hafta stop."

"Go Sarah."

"…What?"

"Go, get out of here." She heard nothing for a few moments. Jessie could just imagine the look of horror on Sarah's face and, forgetting the situation they were in, felt sorry for her. She finally heard dissipating footsteps and the door open and close again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katie turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks, almost causing Tad to run into her.

"Lizzie?" Liz was lying sprawled out on the ground. Katie bent down and saw the blood covering her stomach. Tad took off his jacket and put it around her waist, tying it tightly.

"Is she alive?" Katie reached out trying to find a pulse when she heard Liz groan. "I'll take that as a yes." Katie lifted her head up slightly.

"Try not to move Liz. Don't worry, you're gonna be ok."

She heard footsteps and looked up, seeing Sarah approach. The girl stopped and bent down.

"It's Tom. He brought the gun." Katie's face fell. She looked at Liz, then back up at Sarah.

"She needs to get help. Do you think you can take her out of the school?" Sarah nodded. Tad lifted Liz up and put her into Sarah's arms, surprised at how light she was. Liz groaned again.

"It hurts."

"I know I know. Hold on Liz." Katie rubbed her arm in reassurance.

"Katie?" She looked up at Sarah.

"He's in the library…She's in there with him." Katie swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing whom she was referring to. "Be careful." They didn't waste any time in watching Sarah and Liz leave. The only thing on Katie's mind was Jessie.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The blonde could hear him walking around, flipping over chairs along the way. His footsteps were getting closer. She could hear his heavy breathing on the other side of the bookcase.

Suddenly, the door bashed open.

"Tom!" That was Katie's voice. "Tom, don't do this."

"Too late." Katie looked around the room.

"Jessie?" She called out. The blonde slowly rose up and moved around to the other side of the bookcase. Katie let out a sigh of relief. "Jess." She started to move toward the girl until tom raised the gun towards her. She put up her hands in defense. "Woah Tom. Just chill ok? We can work something out." He let out a laugh that sent a chill down her spine. He started walking around, looking for people who were hiding.

"I want everyone to come out. NOW! Get up! Come on, let's go. You too, get up!" Kids started crawling out from under the tables and making their way to one corner of the room where Katie and Tad stood. Jessie took this oppurtunity to run over and wrap her arms around Katie's neck. The older girl squeezed back tightly.

"Shhh it's ok baby. i'm here." She planted a kiss on her forehead.

"i'm so scared Katie." Katie pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"I promise you, everything will be alright. i won't let him touch you." She leaned down and kissed her, putting all her love into it. Tom came back, satisfied that he had found everyone. He told them to sit down. Katie wrapped her arm around Jessie from the front, pushing the blonde behind her. "So what now Tom? We can't stay here forever." He smirked.

"i'm gonna solve all of my problems. Starting with you."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"GRACE!" Lily called out, weaving her way through the crowd of people to her daughter. Rick and Eli followed closely behind. A few police officers were trying to push people back behind the yellow tape in front of the school.

"MOM!" She ran over and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Grace where's Jessie?" Grace wiped the tears out of her eyes but couldn't speak. Rick's face became white. He marched up to the line and started to make his way to the building before being stopped by a cop.

"Sir, you have to get back."

"My daughter's in there!"

"We are handling the situation. Please, let us do our job." Grace couldn't stand to watch. She turned away and buried her face in Eli's shirt. He rubbed her back gently.

"It's going to be ok. Jessie's going to be ok," he said trying to convince himself more than her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tom pointed his gun at a tall brunette, sitting on the ground. The girl's eyes went wide.

"No, please don't." He cocked the gun.

"You're a bitch Ali, you know that? You don't think i hear every dirty little comment you make about me? I do the projects for you and you give me no credit for it. You treat me like crap." He cocked the gun. "And i don't deserve it." Ali's eyes started to flood with tears. Katie's eyes went wide.

"Tom wait. Just talk to me. I'm Katie. Your friend, remember?" He lowered the gun and scoffed at her.

"Really? Friends usually hang out with each other, talk to each other. Face it Katie, we aren't friends anymore." She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry ok? I know things have been weird. I mean it's senior year and I-"

"No," he cut her off. "Ever since Jessie came into the picture...you just, haven't been around. And face it. Without you, i'm just a loser."

"Tom, you're not a loser." He let out a chuckle again.

"Katie, I am. Even if you don't see it. People here hate me. They think i'm a freak. Hell, they're probably right after this. All of them treated me like shit but when you were around they respected me. Or atleast, they backed off a little. Without you i'm easy target practice." She shook her head.

"Name one kid who has it easy in school?"

"You." She let out a small sigh.

"But this is high school. Everyone's a bitch. It's different in college. People are more open-minded than they are here. You only have a few months until you never have to see them again." He slammed his fist on the table, causing everyone to jump back. Jessie gripped Katie's arm tighter.

"I didn't get into college. According to them, it doesn't matter that i got a perfect score on the SAT's. I'm not a well rounded student. My life is pathetic. Every other day, I sit and wait in my room for the same bad news. Rejection after rejection. Colleges telling me I'm not good enough." He was shaking now. Tad stood up and took a step toward him.

"Come on Tom, its not that bad. You can-" Tom didn't wait for him to finish and quickly pointed the gun at Tad and shot him. Katie turned Jessie's head away, letting her bury it in her shoulder. He stumbled back, grabbing his arm. A girl nearby pulled him down to the ground again and put her hand to his arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"It's not that bad? Try being me for a day and you wouldn't be saying that. You're lucky. A star athlete, popular, all the girls want you. I don't have any of that." Katie struggled through the tears to talk.

"Tom...Talk to me. Please, talk to me. I know i haven't been around, but i'm here now. We can figure this out together. No one else has to die." There was a pause as he stared blankly at the shelf of books in front of him.

"You know what I do after school? I lie in my bed just hoping someone's gonna come and rescue me from everything. I just want to live. Live the life that everyone else gets to live and be happy. It doesn't seem like a big thing to ask for."

"So what? Because life isn't fair, you decide to kill everyone who is lucky?" He snapped his head to Jessie. She shut her mouth and leaned closer to Katie.

"They deserved it. They caused this." Katie shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh really? Liz deserved this?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I asked her out. She said no. She lied. She said she was in love with someone else. She should have just said she didn't like me, that would have been better. She's a bitch, just like all the rest of them." The two girls shared a look of concern. Katie bit her lip and turned back to him.

"She was telling the truth." For the first time she saw a sign of guilt on his face. However, it was quickly washed away.

"Well what do you care anyway? You hate her."

"It doesn't matter what i think of her. This isn't right Tom." She looked over at Tad who was trying to wrap someones sweatshirt around the hole in his arm. She whispered to herself."This isn't right."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Grace: This can't be real. This hasta be a dream. Things like this don't happen here. They just don't._

Karen finally spotted the family and ran over.

"Any news?" Rcik looked down and shook his head. He pulled her into a hug as the tears started to fall. Grace looked at the building in front of her. Kids were jumping out of windows. Medics were tending to some of the teachers and students. Seeing the bloody mess made her heart hurt. She turned her head toward the front door and saw a girl carrying someone out of the building. The cops took the girl from her arms and escorted her away from the school in a hurry.

Grace recognized who it was and waved her over. Sarah ducked under the tape, gently wiping her eyes to clear them. They exchanged an awkward look before sharing a hug.

"Who was that?"

"Liz." Grace's face fell even lower."

"Think she'll be ok?"

"Yeah." She said yes but her eyes told her otherwise.

"When you were in there...did you see Jessie?" Sarah opened up her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Let's see; i have no future, i have no love life, i have no SOCIAL life, my friends are crappy, my parents don't care. No one cares about me. You think that's right?" Katie's eyes softened.

"I care about you. And your brother does too. Remember Nick? Do you think he'd be proud of you? Did you even tell him you were doing this?" A tear fell from his eye and he wiped it away.

"Nick's dead." Her mouth hung open.

"Wh-What?"

"I told you he was sick."

"No but...when i asked why he wasn't in school, i just thought-"

"What? You haven't realized that he was missing school almost everyday? Too wrapped up in your own perfect little world to realize your friend is dying?" Her head fell.

"Last time i talked to him he...he said he was in remission." Tom ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, you know what they say. Cancer's a bitch. It came back a couple of months ago. His body just couldn't fight it anymore. He was the last thing i had to hold on to. Who am i kidding, of coarse you wouldn't have noticed." Jessie started to rub her back in a soothing manner.

"I'm sorry. If i would've known-"

"You would have stood by me and watched him die? Thanks but that doesn't help. Besides, he didn't want anyone to know how bad it was." He took a deep breath. "I guess it's easier for my parents...They can have two funerals for the price of one." Katie felt a knife go through her heart at his words.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey." Eli looked up from the curb as Grace sat down next to him. They sat there in silence, not knowing what to say. "I just got a text from my friend. I let the police know."

"Police won't do anything." She shrugged.

"You're probably right." He let out a sigh.

"So, what did it say?"

"What did what say?"

"The text." She shook her head at her stupidity.

"Oh, right...She said that Katie is with Jessie, and she's trying to calm him down." Eli's hand formed a fist.

"I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch." Grace slowly slid her fingers along his hand, encouraging him to unclench it. He opened it up and let her thread her fingers into it.

"We can't give up yet. I know Katie. She can handle this."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I get it Tom. Life isn't fair. But this won't fix anything. it only makes it worse for you. It's not too late." She let go of Jessie and stood up.

"There's no going back now. I've seen the worst case scenario. And I don't care anymore, if I go to hell or not. I've got nothing left to lose." He turned toward Katie, looking her up and down. "So why do you get everything and i get nothing? See, i don't think that's fair." He looked her in the eye. "You know, i got used to everyone else giving me crap. But you. I thought you were a friend. I guess i was wrong." Katie started to panic. Tad finally looked up from his place on the floor.

"Katie doesn't deserve to die for that. People make mistakes." He smirked and crept over to him. He stood in front of him, fire in his eyes, challenging him.

"You love her, don't you Tad? You guys have been friends for what, fifteen years?"

"Seventeen, actually." He looked back at Katie and gave her a half smile.

"I bet he means a lot to you." She nodded. He pointed the gun now to Jessie, causing the blonde to freeze in terror on the ground. "I bet she does too." Katie stepped in front of her.

"Don't kill her. Please don't. She has nothing to do with this." He lowered the gun.

"You just said it Katie. Life isn't fair. So why should it be any easier for you? I lose everything while you get to be happy? You can't have both." He paused. "So you have a choice. Who am I shooting here Katie?" He waved the gun back and forth between Tad and Jessie, waiting for Katie to tell him who to stop at.

Hey eyes scanned the room, looking at the terror plastered on her classmates' faces, silently praying that someone would come and make this decision for her. She walked in the direction of Tad, stopping a few feet in front of him.

She looked at Tad, leaning against the heater on the floor. The girl next to him was trying to stop the bleeding with an old shirt. He looked up at her with heavy eyes, searching for an answer, silently asking if he was going to die. The blood made her want to throw up.

When her head turned toward Jessie, her heart was yanked out of her chest. The tears freely falling from those blue eyes were too much for her to handle. The blonde stared back, wishing this wasn't real. In that moment, she realized the answer to Tom's question had already been decided for her.

"Me." Jessie's eyes went wide; matching everyone else's in the room. He raised his eyebrow at the brunette.

"You'd die for them?"

"Yes." She answered without a moments hesitation.

"No Katie, don't!" Jessie pleaded, but Katie ignored her.

He cocked the gun, letting the sound ring in everyone's ears. The tears were falling faster from Jessie's eyes. The two boys next to her held her arms, holding her back. She didn't care if they were trying to help her. She screamed for them to let her go.

Katie stood there staring at Tom, not the gun that was aimed toward her. For the first time since she entered the library, the fear had left her eyes. The gun didn't scare her. But the fact that the person holding was a friend did. She remembered growing up with this seemingly normal boy. It was hard for her to believe this was happening.

Tom's hand finally squeezed the trigger. The bullet spiraled in the air, cutting through the fabric of Katie's shirt. Blood splattered onto the ground. The force of the bullet caused Katie to be pushed backwards. It was in slow motion. Katie's body went limp and started to fall.

_B+W testimonial: Katie: It hurts more than i thought it would. At first, i didn't realize all that blood was mine. It didn't seem real. i kinda felt like i was watching everything happen from a distance. Like in a movie or something. I didn't really register what was happening. I mean, i thought today was gonna be simple. Wake up, go to school, hand in my final project, have lunch with Jessie, then go home. yet here i am, a bullet in my chest, wondering what made todat THE day. I dont know, i feel like there should've been a sign or something. Like when you wake up and hit your head, you know the rest of the day is gonna suck. I guess it doesn't matter anymore, does it? _

Jessie wrestled out of the hands that were holding her and stood up.

"KATIE!" She started to run to her, hoping to catch her fall, but didn't make it. She fell to her knees, picking up Katie's head and placing it into her lap.

"Oh God...please no. Someone go get help!" She faintly heard the sound of scuffling feet. She put her hand on Katie's chest and applied pressure. The tears fell faster as her hand became drenched in the red liquid.

With her other hand she caressed the cheek of her angel and looked at the open, glazed eyes staring back at her.

_B+W testimonial: Jessie:( looking at camera with tears runnning down her face) I thought hero's weren't suppose to die._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You are probably gonna hate me for this chapter. i was debation if i should make it two chapters instead of a really long one, but realized how cruel it would have been to leave you with such a cliff hanger. my longest chapter i think. over 5000 words.

First off I want to apologize to all my readers. I know you wanted a nice happy story.

Truth is I was planning this from the beginning. I did try to drop some hints in there and I hope some of you picked it up. Or maybe right now you're looking back at the previous chapters and realizing I was hinting at it. i was probably TOO subtle. oh well ,i'm still learning.

Secondly I want to apologize to all those j/k writers who I have personally attacked because they killed off a character. I realize now that I wrote my own story; it's one of the only ways to end a story. It gives it more depth and I'm sorry for thinking otherwise. it sucks. hell i hated writing this chapter. i was in a great mood b/c of my girlfriend and then. but it had to be done and i hope you will soon forgive me.

I think I'd be stupid if I asked if you guys liked it. And if you want to leave me mean reviews, feel free. I'd do the same thing. i totally, one hundred percent understand.

My idea- it was a combination of:

1-doing research about school shootings for a school project

2-my school receiving like, DAILY death threats recently (lots of metal detectors and wands whic btw, wont help either way)

3-seeing videos about the columbine shooting (the most depressing thing to watch. and some people seem to forget that it happened because it happened ten years ago. if you haven't heard of Rachel's challenge, i suggest you look into it)

4- the song "Rescue Me" (hence the title) by Hawthorne Heights (btw i mixed the lyrics of the song into this chapter. it's a really good song so check out the lyrics and what not.)

This is NOT a rip off of that stupid ONE TREE HILL episode, ok? I don't watch that show and i didn't see that episode. I only saw the previews.

these are the four MAIN reasons for the story ending like this. the next chapter will be the epilouge. please read it. Coincidently i saw for the first time "Life Before Her Eyes" with Evan Rachel Wood after i wrote the like, 10th chapter so it worked out well, although it didn't change my story. It just helped me imagine it better.

i know this is sad and not the nice update you were hoping for. trust me, i spent a lot of time trying to think of ways to stall.

the sad part is, this IS realistic. this could happen, it does happen and msot likely will happen. this chapter is too long but the epilouge is gonna have some information on it for anyone interested. read it, ignore it, put it in your profile, whatever.

ok and again, thanks to everyone who read/ reviewed this story. all you guys are great =)


	36. Chapter 36

hola my wonderful readers (ha i know spanish)

el gato es en my pantalones...ok, not my native tongue. i know it's been a few weeks. things are getting crazy with SAT's, new girlfriend =), track, and AP exams and did i mention the girlfriend thing? yeah just checking. i am sooo ready for school to be over.

twin who likes to travel-thanks for understanding. it means a lot.

caesaraugusta-LMAO i felt your words shouting at me. please, calm down.

FeelLikeRain-thanks for such the story...i mean review =) you always make me blush with your compliments. yeah, that movie always gets to me. Evan Rachel Wood crying always makes me start crying too. i took that into consideration and it made it easier to write the chapter, because i could picture it so well. And you know Katie, she would never let anyone hurt her friends. thanks for not hating me. I didn't want anyone to get cheated at the ending, and i'm glad i gave it some justice.

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho-thanks for the kind words. and i fully understand. i'm sure EVERYONE wants Katie to live. I mean, she's too wonderful to kill off. i think about how unfair it is when i'm forced to read those stories.

Tweevil16-ALL OVER ME is one of my favorite/least favorite stories. i mean, katie dying in that story just broke my heart. and i mean, shattered. but it was written so well, i couldn't help but be amazed by it. it truly is a remarkable story, and the author deserves high praise. it actually made me want to write my own story. it is such a compliment to hear that, (although in my opinion i am deff. not up to those high writing standards).

seyheystevierey-i was thinking about that the other day. I can't believe it's been ten years since columbine. thanks for the compliments. and just so you know, this final chapter was written before April 20th, before i even realized that it had been ten years.

ParamoreLover-i hope you like the rest of the story. Let me know what you think of it.

ok so again i'm gonna say, don't hate me. i love you, and enjoy the closing chapter of RESCUE ME.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A large crowd of people were gathered on the grass as a small orchestra played in the background. A black car pulled up into the parking lot in front of the large building. The driver's door opened and Jessica stepped out of the car, taking a long look at the school in front of her. Her blue eyes scanned the crowd. She let out a shaky breath. Closing the door, she began walking through the sea of people to a large marble statue. A memorial with small carving on it.

She kneeled down to get a better look at the names written on the stone. Jessie gingerly placed a rose on top of the flowers that had already been left there, letting a single tear fall.

"Mommy!" Jessie's head quickly snapped to the side in time to see a little, blonde-haired girl running over. She opened her arms and let the child run into them.

"Hey baby girl." She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Damn that kid moves fast. It's all your fault." Jessie opened her eyes and looked up at the woman who was talking to her just a few feet away, a little girl in her own arms. Jessie picked up the blonde in her arms and carried her over to the other woman.

"I'm pretty sure Amelia gets that from you, not me. But this one may take after me." She smirked and leaned forward, planting a kiss on the baby's forehead in the other woman's arms.

"Hi Keira. Amelia, give your sister a kiss." The small blonde leaned down and kissed the little girl, receiving a giggle. The woman holding the baby raised her eyebrow at the two blondes.

"Hey, what am I chopped liver?" Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Demanding aren't we Ms. Kathryn Singer?" The older blonde took a step towards the brunette and kissed her sweetly on the lips as the two little girls watched.

"Better?" Katie nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Ew. Momma, liver takes icky. We aren't having that for dinner are we?" Katie laughed while Jessie just shook her head.

"No. Now come on, let's go get a seat before the ceremony starts." Jessie looked over at the section of folding chairs neatly set up.

"Oh hey, I see uncle Tad. Amelia, why don't you go over and say hello?"

"You know mommy, if you showed up ON TIME we wouldn't need Tad to save us seats." Katie covered up her laugh with a cough and started to rock the baby in her arms.

"Just go to your uncle ok?" The little girl nodded and her mother put her back on the ground. As her feet touched the grass she ran off. "I told you she takes after you."

Jessie looked over at Katie, who was looking up at the building in front of her with a solemn expression. "Do you want to go sit down?" The brunette turned her head to her and bit her lip.

"I don't think I can sit still." The baby in her arms started crying. Jessie walked closer and lifted Keira out of Katie's arms. Katie gave her a grateful smile and kissed her cheek. "I think I'm gonna take a walk."

"Do you want me to come?" Katie shook her head.

"I'll be back in time, don't worry." Jessie watched her walk off and turned her attention to the baby in her arms, coo'ing her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katie walked around the perimeter of the school. As she reached the left wing, she noticed an open door and took the chance to sneak inside. The brunette started walking through the school.

_B+W testimonial: Katie: It's weird. The school LOOKS different. They've painted, added another wing, changed the lockers. But some how it still feels the same. Actually, i've been to so many high schools, i think they're all pretty much the same. I heard they changed some stuff. They said that it was because some students didn't feel comfortable being in a room where a classmate had died. Personally, i think they're just supersticious and think ghosts are gonna haunt the place or something._

Katie finally made her way to two double doors and stopped. She put her hand on the door but hesitated. Taking a deep breath she pushed it open and entered the room. And just like that, everything came back to her. Remembering that day made her slightly light-headed. With cautious steps she walked around the library. No. This wasn't the library. This is the OLD one now. They built the new one a short time after THAT day. Now it was just a storage closet for out of date books and broken band instruments. The light barely shown through the windows. As her eyes danced across the room, they landed on a spot on the floor. She was almost surprised to not see blood on the ground. Minutes passed, but she couldn't will herself to look away.

_B+W testimonial: Katie: I never thought it would affect me this much. Probably because i didn't expect to live. But when i woke up in the hospital and saw Jessie sleeping in the chair next to me, her head resting on the bed, i thought it was a dream or something...But then funerals started to become as popular as birthday parties. And the day i went back to school? That was really when it started to kick in. Certain rooms were blocked off, caution taped was still everywhere. Thw weirdest part though? People were coming up to me all the time. Some i knew, some i've never seen before. All of them were high-fiving me, hugging me, saying thank you. I didn't understand why. I asked one of them and he said i was a hero._

She put her hand to her chest over her heart, covering the scar that was just under her white button up shirt. He finger traced it from end to end.

_B+W testimonial: Katie: Me? A hero? For what? I didn't manage to stop my friend from killing people, including himself. I didn't save Liz from getting hurt, or Tad, or anyone else. People died, i was just lucky. But no, they thought i was a hero. That i was brave for being willing to die for them...but really? I was just a coward. How could i live with myself if i ever made that decision? My bestfriend or my girlfriend? No. I'd never get over that. I couldn't watch them die. I chose myself because i couldn't bare the thought of even trying to live without them. I didn't even consider the consequenses, how Jessie would be after i was gone, or my dad, or Tad. A hero? No. I was just selfish._

"It hurts, doesn't it?" She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Thin arms slowly wrapped around her stomach from behind and she leaned back into the embrace.

"Only when I think about it. God, I can't believe it's been ten years." Jessie placed a kiss on the back of her neck. "Where are the girls?"

"Tad's watching them…I think it's almost time. We better get back." The brunette nodded but didn't pull away. The blonde started to slowly glide her hand up and down Katie's stomach. "You know I love you, right?" Katie smirked.

"Well, if you didn't then you marrying me doesn't quite make sense."

"Exactly. I love you. Our kids love you. Our family and friends love you. So I'm not gonna think about what happened here. I'm not gonna question why you survived. I'm just gonna be thankful that you're here with us. Wth me. Where you are meant to be." Katie smiled and turned around, wrapping her arms around her wife's neck and placing a lingering kiss on her lips.

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe i should try that." They shared a smile and started to walk out of the room, hand in hand. Katie stopped at the door for a moment, taking one final glance around the room, before following Jessie into the hall, pulling the door closed behind her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_B+W testimonial: Katie: But i'd do it all over again. In a heart beat. Because this? (looks at Jessie playing with Keira and Amelia on the ground) This is worth it. This is why i was meant to live. To be here with them. To see them laugh and smile, and scream and cry. To be with them through the good and the bad. To be happy (looks back at the camera) And maybe even stop this from happening again. I mean, i couldn't help Tom..but maybe i can help someone else. I think that's why i'm still here._

A heavy set man was on stage talking into the microphone.

"And now i would like to present our next guest speaker. I've been captivated by her intelligence since the first day i met her. No onther student in all my years of teaching has come close to her unique ideas. She has travelled around the country, visiting high schools and sharing her story. This woman is an inspiration. Her work has touched the lives of so many in the past few years. She truly is a hero...So without further adieu, i would like to introduce Kathryn Singer." A round of applause broke out as Katie walked up the platform and approached the podium. She waited for the crowd to die down before speaking.

"Thank you. Sometimes i have to be reminded that this is real. That i'm really here. That this is really my life. I will admit i got lucky. A wonderful family, a great job, a nice home. I would never have believed my life could be this amazing...Ten years ago, a friend of mine came to school with a gun. He shot me, shot my friends, and then he took his own life. I can't erase that. i can't justify what happened. I can't give meaning to it. I can't take away this scar over my heart, or the metaphoric ones all of us must deal with everyday. But what i CAN do, is live my life, for those who didn't get that chance." She paused and locked eyes with Jessie for a moment before turning her attention to the rest of the crowd. "I can't forget what happened. And i shouldn't. That day is a good reminder to everyone that...that even in a small town, tragedy can still strike at any and every moment. Every school shooting has been unexpected. Despite that, i believe that letting our past hold us back is a mistake...For the past few years, as most of you may know by now, i have been travelling the country, visiting high schools. I think it helped me gain closure. The kids i talk to are no different then when we were in high school. I tell them about what happened to me, and what they can do to avoid that situation.  
I recently went to Delaware to visit the students at King's high. Unfortunately, their school shooting was similar to ours. They don't know how to cope after something like that happens. My advice to them is simple, and i would like to share it with all of you. I encourage everyone here to carpe diem. Even if it's only for one day. Do something different, spend the day doing something totally random. Be happy and enjoy the life that we are blessed enough to have. I'm not saying you can't cry sometimes or grieve. That you can't mourn the lives lost ten years ago. But we can't let this hold us back. Deep down we all know our friends would have wanted us to be happy. I know their looking down on us and smiling." A grin appeared on her face. "And i hope everyone here will go home and live for them, honoring their memory, and keeping them close to your heart. I know i will...thank you." Katie walked off of the stage in front of a standing ovation. She walked into Jessie's arms and took a seat next to her. As the next speaker stood up, Jessie whispered in Katie's ear.

"You're amazing you know that?" The brunette smirked.

"Well duh." She turned toward the blonde in time to see her roll her eyes before lacing their fingers together. Katie placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Hey Jess?" she asked quietly as to not interrupt the person talking on stage.

"Yeah?"

"Our life is pretty awesome, isn't it?" A grin made it's way to Jessie's face. She looked at the sleeping girl next to her and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"That it is."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

April FOOLSSSS!!!!.....ok don't kill me...in my defense, i never straight up said 'katie is dead.'

i wanted it to be dramatic so i kinda let you believe she died. face it, i don't have the heart to kill her off. And i don't know about you, but i don't think killing her in this story was needed.

and the beginning of the chapter might have been a little confusing for some so if you need me to explain anything or have any questions, let me know.

so that's it, the last chapter and i must admit, i am sad to see it end.

and now here's where you come in. i want to keep writing j/k stories, but you will have to wait for me to think of a GOOD one.  
i do have one idea though and i will leave it up to you guys in a poll.

i thought about making a sort of 'in-between' series. what would have happened in between my last two chapters, after Katie got shot.

i wouldn't want to ruin THIS story, however, by making it, which is why i need your advice if i should do it or not.

but whatever way the vote turns out, i will still be writing another story. it just might take awhile to come up with a good idea.

so i hope everyone was satisfied. thanks for all of your reviews and expect to hear from me soon.

god bless!!!


	37. AN

ok so i just wanted to say thanks to everyone for taking the time to read my first story. i know some of my readers haven't had a chance to read the ending yet so they can't vote in my poll. but after receiving numerous reviews and PM's, i have made my decision.

i will be starting another story for my fellow j/k fans. I know, hold your applause. it is going to take place right where I left off. This story is going to be what i would have made happen right after katie got shot. i will admit, i'm excited. i have SOOO many ideas and i can't wait to get them on paper (although i have to b/c of school and tests...sorry but they come first).

anyways i just wanted to let you know, keep looking for another story from me =) love you all


End file.
